Close Your Eyes
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: My first real "Buffy" story; set after "Wrecked" and before "Gone" A new girl comes to Sunnydale but is she all she appears
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Any of the characters actually in the Buffy TV show don't belong to me. That's pretty much everyone; I wish they belonged to me but I'm not that lucky.   
NOTE: This story takes place after "Wrecked", since there aren't going to be new episodes for a few weeks I figured there would be a good place to start. So, the story takes place after "Wrecked", Willow is still struggling with not using magic, Dawn still has a fractured arm and Buffy still hates Spike.   
  
Chapter One   
  
  
  
  
The sun shown down on the somewhat dusty streets of Sunnydale; birds chirped in their trees and people greeted each other cheerily as they passed by on the streets. It was a prefect day. Too prefect for Anya as she fumbled for the key to The Magic Box, which was the shop she owned in downtown Sunnydale.   
Today was Saturday but Anya still had to wake up early (10:00 A.M. is early enough for her) and drag herself down to the shop no one ever came to unless it was Halloween and people were looking for last minute things to spice up their already over decorated houses. The only good part about the morning was the fact that her fiancé, Xander, was going to help her in the store that day.   
Anya finally pulled out the keys to the shop and jammed them into the lock. She opened the door and was surprised to find Xander already seated at one of the tables (that they constantly used to do research) and going through inventory records.   
When she shut the door, Xander turned around and smiled a greeting at his fiancé. Upon looking at Anya, it was clear to Xander that she was in a bad mood. This was nothing new because Anya was often in a bad mood and about a million things could cause them.   
Xander took his pick at what might have caused her bad mood and stood up and walked over to Anya.   
"Sorry I left without you, I decided to get here early and do a little bit of work." Xander said and kissed Anya lightly on the lips.   
Anya smiled and shrugged. "Whatever, less work for me." She said and the two of them returned to the table to resume the inventory check.   
"Why do we have so much stuff when no one ever comes to buy it." Anya muttered, more to herself then to Xander.   
"Well, sometimes we use the store to fight evil. Remember?" Xander answered, looking over at Anya.   
Before Anya could reply, they were startled by the opening and closing of the door. Anya and Xander turned around and were surprised to see someone they didn't know enter the store. It was most surprising because they finally had a visitor that wasn't Buffy or someone of the like.  
Their visitor was a girl that looked about their age; she had long light brown hair that was slightly curled at the ends and bounced when she walked. She was tall and skinny; her skin was pale and slick. Her face was perfectly shaped and was blemish and freckle free. Her hair framed her face and brought out her bright blue eyes. She wore a tight red spaghetti-strap top and hip-hugging jeans. Her outfit complemented her figure perfectly.   
Anya was jealous.   
The ex-demon took her gaze away from their visitor and turned it to Xander, who was staring at the guest like she was a goddess or something. It was like looking at her was his sole purpose in life.   
Anya tossed one of the inventory record books at her fiancé and yelled his name. Xander snapped his gaze away from the visitor and turned it to Anya.   
"What?" He hissed. Before waiting for an answer, Xander walked over to greet the customer.   
"Hi and welcome to the Magic Box, what can I help you with?" Xander asked and took the visitor's hand and shook it.   
Anya hurriedly joined Xander's side and pulled his hand away from the hand of their guest.   
"Hi, my name is.." The guest started but Anya cut her off.   
"He didn't ask you what your name was, he asked you how we could help you. So, how can we? Want to cast a vengeance spell?" Anya asked.  
"No, exactly." The visitor looked slightly surprised. "Exactly I need information on this stone, an amulet really. I need to find some books…" The guest began but once again she was cut off, this time by Xander.   
"Books? Books, we have lots of books." Xander said and turned and hurried to bookshelf were the prized occult books were kept.   
Anya and the visitor stared at Xander as he began to pull books from the shelf and carry them back to the visitor. He began piling the books in her slender arms and kept returning to the shelves for more.   
Anya watched with amusement and every once and a while took a single book away from the guest and placed them on a side table. When the guest's arms began to sag with the weight, Anya finally put an end to it.   
"Xander! Stop!" Anya commanded.   
Xander looked over at the two girls and flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about that." He said and began helping the girl get rid of the books. "You never said what book you wanted." Xander added.   
"That's okay." The girl said. Xander thought he could never get tried of listening to her speak.   
The girl placed all the books on the table in three equal stacks.   
"So, what did you say your name was?" Xander asked.   
The girl turned to face him and Anya. "I didn't." She said and shot a look at Anya. "But my name is Daralyn." She said.   
"That's a pretty name." Xander remarked, giving Daralyn his best smile.   
Daralyn made a face. "No, you're just saying that. I hate my name. So, you can call me Darry, all my friends do. Well, they would if I had any friends." She said.   
"Darry." Xander said, as though he was testing the name. "So, what book are you looking for?" He asked.   
"A book about an amulet." Darry answered and began looking at the spines of the books.   
"What sort of amulet?" Anya asked, suddenly interested in what Darry was looking for.   
"A special amulet, I'm not sure what it does exactly. You see, I'm into mythology and I thought the amulet would be an interesting thing to look up." Darry answered.   
After a few minutes of searching, the three couldn't find any information about any type of amulet. The disappointment on Darry's face made Xander wish he could do something to help her.   
He and Anya began carrying books back to their shelves while Darry looked around, interested in everything in the shop.   
"We should try to help her find stuff about her amulet." Xander whispered to Anya as he slid a book into the shelf.   
"We tried and we couldn't find anything, there's nothing we can do Xander." Anya whispered and frowned at her fiancé.   
"Come on Anya, people come into our store and we help them and they leave. We haven't been able to help her though." Xander said, letting the words fall short, like he wanted to finish them but couldn't think of what to say.   
"Well, what do you want to do then?" Anya asked, putting the last book away. "Like I said, we tried."   
Xander thought for a minute as he put the last book away that he held in his hand. "Do you think Willow would have any books on amulets?" Xander asked, though it wasn't much of a question.   
"You're suggesting we ask Willow if she can help Darry or whatever her name is find stuff about an amulet? I'm sure that's the one thing Willow wants to be doing now. Especially after Tara just…" Anya said but Xander cut her off.   
"Anya, I'm sure Willow won't mind at least looking for something about Darry's amulet. What can it hurt, Anya?" Xander asked.   
Anya shrugged and realized she couldn't say 'no' to Xander, especially since she didn't have a valid reason to. It wasn't that Anya didn't like Darry, it was just that Anya didn't know her very well and had a tendency to feel very jealous.   
Xander and Anya walked over to Darry, who was sitting at one of the tables waiting for them to return.   
"We have a friend that might be able to help you." Xander said and smiled at Darry.   
Darry returned the smile. "Really? That would be great. I'm not, like, an inconvenience to you am I?" Darry asked, feeling like she was asking too much of the two she had just met.   
"No, no we were just heading over to see her, in fact." Xander said.   
"No we weren't." Anya said, looking up at Xander.   
Xander jabbed Anya in the ribs with his elbow, hoping that Darry didn't hear what his fiancé had said. Apparently, Darry didn't hear what Anya had said and smiled again.   
Anya, Xander and Darry headed toward the door. Anya locked the door and the three walked away from the shop.   
"On the way to the house, you can tell us all about you." Xander suggested.   
"Oh that sounds like fun." Darry muttered and followed Anya and Xander to their car. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two   
  
  
  
On the way to the Summers' house, Anya and Xander continued to ask Darry an assortment of questions. The only real information the two managed to drag out of her was that her full name was Daralyn Alicia Moore. So, for the rest of the drive Xander told Darry and Anya about a little kitten he had when he was younger.   
The trio arrived at the Summers' house about twenty minutes after leaving the Magic Box. When Xander stopped the car on the curb of 1630 Rebello Drive, Darry stared at the semi-large house.   
"How many people live here? Is this your house?" She asked, a little too amazed (if you asked Anya).   
"Three people and no, the answers to your questions in that order. Buffy, her sister Dawn and the person you want to talk to live here." Xander answered as the three got out of the car.   
"So, what's with the amazement over the house?" Anya asked as they walked down the drive.   
Darry shrugged. "I've never lived in a house, that's all." She answered, apparently wishing to close the subject.   
"How come?" Anya asked, apparently not wanting to close the subject.   
Darry bit her lip and her eyes darted around in her head. "I moved around a lot, my parents died when I was little." Darry answered finally.   
"Sorry." Anya muttered. Xander shot his fiancé a look of embarrassed anger at her prying into the life of someone they just met.   
The three were silent as they walked up the front steps. Xander stooped a pulled a key out from under the mat that simply said, "welcome". The simplicity and cuteness of the mat seemed out of place with the feeling Darry "received" from the house.   
Xander put the key in the lock and turned it; the door clicked and Xander placed the key back under the mat. The three entered the house to find it surprising quiet for a Saturday morning.   
The only sound came from the living room where Dawn was watching Saturday morning cartoons, as any bored fifteen-year-old would do. When she heard the door open and close, she turned around to see who it was, even though there were few possibilities.   
When she saw Darry, a look of interest crossed Dawn's face and she got up off the couch to greet the new guest.   
"Dawn, this is Darry; Darry this is Dawn." Xander said.   
Dawn and Darry muttered short "hellos" before Dawn looked at Xander and Anya as if to say 'who is this, why is she here and is she evil?' You could never be too careful in Sunnydale.   
"Are Buffy and Willow here?" Anya asked, wanting to get on with getting Darry what she wanted so they could get rid of her.   
"Um, Willow's upstairs and I think Buffy's in the kitchen. Why?" Dawn answered.   
"Darry needs to talk to Willow, a question that she has that we think Willow might be able to answer." Xander answered.   
"Oh, is it about magick? 'Cause if it's about magick you might not want to ask her." Dawn said, unconsciously cradling her arm in the white cast.   
Darry noticed Dawn's injury and asked, "What happened?"   
Dawn looked down at her arm and then back up at Xander. "Um, car accident." Dawn asked slowly.   
"No, it's not about magick." Anya suddenly cut in, answering Dawn's question.   
"What's not about magick?" Said a voice that came from behind the four, who still stood by the foyer.   
They turned to see Willow coming down the stairs, her hair wet that showed signs that she had just gotten out of the shower.   
Willow came over to the four, not noticing Darry until she stood beside Dawn. Willow looked Darry over before smiling at her. "Hi, I'm Willow." She said, holding out her hand.   
"I'm Darry." Darry replied, shaking Willow's hand.   
Willow withdrew her hand, slightly surprised in the strength of the handshake. "Darry, that's an unusual name." Willow said, rubbing her hand.   
Darry shrugged. "Well, it's not yours." She muttered.   
Willow shook her head apologetically. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything." She apologized.   
"No, you didn't. Darry, it's short for Daralyn; I hated that name so I came up with a nickname." Darry answered.   
Anya decided to interrupt the little 'side conversation'. "So, we know who everyone is now, great. So, Darry ask her your question already." Anya muttered.   
"You wanted to ask me a question?" Willow asked, somewhat surprised.   
"Yeah." Darry answered.   
"All right, what do you want to ask me?" Willow asked. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   
  
  
  
The five of them entered the kitchen, where Buffy was attempting to make pancakes (or something that used to be pancakes but were now obviously burnt pieces of surely none eatable material). Hurried introductions were made and Buffy dumped her 'pancakes' not the sink.   
Willow took a seat at the kitchen table. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Willow asked, motioning for Darry to take a seat at the table.   
Darry did so and looked at Willow. "Well, I need information about this amulet." Darry told Willow, hoping that she would not need to explain any further.   
Willow thought for a minute. "What sort of amulet? What does it do?" She asked.   
Darry shrugged. "That's why I want to find out about it." She said, trying not to sound too harsh.   
From behind the counter, Buffy studied Darry through squinted eyes. Anya stood beside her, also watching the new guest.   
"Do you think she's evil?" Anya asked, keeping her voice low so only Buffy could hear.   
Buffy shrugged. "Everyone seems to like her. But that's just how it was with Kathy, you know my evil roommate." Buffy answered, also keeping her voice low.   
Anya shrugged and nodded, not really knowing what Buffy was talking about. "So, are you going to slay her?" Anya asked with a little too much enthusiasm.   
Buffy studied Darry for a few more minutes. "Well she's not a vampire since its daylight but if she's evil that could lead to some slayage for sure." Buffy answered.   
Anya and Buffy stopped talking just in time to hear Willow say, "Sorry I couldn't help."   
Darry shrugged, the disappointment clear on her face. "That's all right." She muttered.   
Anya stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to the kitchen table. "So, you'll be going now right?" She asked, once again a little too enthusiastic.   
"Where are you staying?" Dawn asked.   
Darry shrugged. "I just got into town, I don't really have a place to stay. I'm sure I'll find something." Darry answered.   
Dawn looked over at Buffy. "Well, maybe she can stay here." Dawn suggested, smiling at Buffy.   
Anya looked over at Buffy as if to say 'no, everyone who stays here eventually lives here and I want her to go away.'   
Buffy however, decided to ignore Anya's look and looked at Darry. If Darry was evil (Buffy thought) it would be good to keep a close eye on her until she could determine what sort of evil Darry was.   
"Sure." Buffy answered, smiling at her sister and their new guest. "But I don't know where she'll stay." Buffy added.   
"There's plenty of time to decide that later, now I want to show Darry around Sunnydale. Can I?" Dawn asked, smiling her most innocent and pleading smile.   
Buffy shrugged. "Sure, but back before dark." Buffy commanded, making sure her sister knew the importance of those words.   
As Dawn tugged Darry toward the back door, Darry turned around and mouthed 'thank you' to Buffy before she shut the kitchen door. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four   
  
  
  
Dawn and Darry were back just as the sun had begun to sink in West. Willow was in the kitchen, trying to make dinner but it looked like they would be ordering take out again.   
Willow looked up when Dawn and Darry entered the kitchen, via back door.   
Dawn looked around. "Where's Buffy?" She asked, noticing that her sister wasn't around.   
"She had to, you know, check a few things out but she promised to be back before late." Willow answered.   
"Oh, is Spike going to handle, you know, tonight?" Dawn asked.   
Darry became confused about all the 'you knows' that were being spoken but she just decided to ignore it.   
"Who's Spike?" Darry asked, confused about the fact that someone could be named 'Spike' but then she just figured it was a nickname.   
Dawn shrugged. "Just this guy." She answered and walked over to the stove to see what Willow was cooking.   
Darry attempted to shrug the thoughts off but she couldn't help but think that all her new friends were a bit strange. Not that she was all that normal herself.   
  
Buffy watched the sun go down as she headed to the cemetery to pay a visit to someone she didn't want to see at that moment, or any moment for that matter. However, Buffy needed someone who could take over patrol tonight so she could keep a close eye on Darry. She also didn't want Darry to think that she was never home at night or to get suspicious. That was the problem with making new friends when you were the Chosen One, you couldn't get too close without answering a few questions.   
Back to subject (Buffy thought) Spike would surely take over patrol tonight, especially if she explained to him why she couldn't patrol. Then maybe Spike would want to see their new guest and Buffy couldn't let that happen because she would have to invite him in again; Buffy didn't want to do that.   
Attempting to push the thoughts out of her head, Buffy entered the cemetery and pulled out a stake-just in case. Buffy crept silently toward the Moslem that Spike inhabited. There was the sound of trashcans tipping over some where to her left but Buffy guessed that it was just a cat or raccoon. Vampires didn't raid trashcans.   
Buffy immediately took back her last thought because as she neared the Moslem because Spike was rummaging through a trashcan. With a shout of triumph Spike withdraw himself from the trashcan, clutching a fat rat that looked like it belonged in the sewers of New York.   
Buffy chuckled, more of mocking laugh, loud enough to let Spike know she was there. Spike whirled around, surprised and slightly embarrassed to find Buffy standing behind him.   
"Slayer." He growled and stuffed the rat in the pocket of his duster.   
"What, now you're eating rats?" Buffy asked, somewhat mocking the vampire but knowing in some hollow part of her body that her ex-boyfriend (if you could call him that) used to eat rats. That hollow part of her body was not a place she cared to visit very often so she brushed the thought away.   
Spike gave Buffy that grin that she hated so much and walked over to her. "So, came to pay me a visit pet?" He asked and attempted to put his hand on Buffy's shoulder.   
Buffy backed away. "Don't touch me. As much as I hate to admit it I need to ask you a favor." Buffy muttered.   
Spike gave her a mock look of surprise. "A favor? Why should I do anything for you?" He asked.   
Buffy frowned. "Look Spike, I'm not here to argue. I need you to do the patrolling tonight. Keep all your little 'family members' under control for one night." Buffy said, her voice straining with anger she was trying very hard to contain.   
Spike looked as though he was considering the thought. "No." He answered simply.   
With a sigh of frustration, she leapt forward and pinned Spike to the wall of the Moslem, trusting the stake toward his heart. She stopped at the wooden tip pressed against the leather of his duster. "Spike, I'm not in the mood for your crap tonight. Just patrol or I'll have one less vampire, no make that mistake, to worry about." Buffy commanded, pushing Spike harder against the stonewall.   
Spike grunted and tried to shove Buffy off him. When he found he couldn't, he became slightly more agreeable. "So, me patrolling tonight, that sounds like a bloody good idea." He said.   
Buffy relaxed her hold on Spike and the vampire shoved her away from him with a growl. Buffy stumbled backward, caught off guard. Before she had a time to regain her balance, Spike grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall of the Moslem.   
Buffy rose her hand that held the stake but Spike grabbed her wrist with his other hand and squeezed hard enough to snap the bones. The stake fell to the ground.   
Spike's face "morphed" into his vampire face and he put his face close to the Slayer's. "Don't try me Slayer." He growled.   
Buffy head-butted Spike and freed herself. She knocked Spike to the ground. "No Spike, I suggest you don't try me." She growled. "Patrol tonight, if anything happens in this town, tonight, I will hunt you down and kick your undead ass. Understand?" Buffy said.   
Spike nodded and stood up as Buffy turned and left. Spike switched back to his human face and cursed at the Slayer. "You're lucky I love you so damn much or you'd be vampire kibble by now." Spike muttered to himself as he turned and headed into the woods, believing every word of Buffy's threat.   
  
The moonlight washed upon the streets of Sunnydale but underground none of the pale rays reached. In a cavern that was pitch black (except for a single candle) a man sat in a throne. In the flickering candle light the throne was pale white and looked as though it was made of bone. The man could not be seen in the dark and he preferred it that way. In his rough and large hand was a golden chain that was used for a charm necklace to put a single jewel on. However, the chain held not charm or gem. The man balled the chain up and clutched it in his fist.   
"Soon." He whispered, his voice echoing through the cavern. He uncurled his fist and looked at the golden chain, warm with the heat of his hand. "Soon." He repeated, looking lovingly at the chain.   
  
Buffy let the front door slam shut behind her, alerting everyone in the house that she home. Darry, who was seated on the couch with Dawn, turned around and offered Buffy a smile. Buffy attempted to smile back but found she couldn't, her little 'fight' with Spike left her slightly shaken.   
Dawn turned around as well and motioned for Buffy to sit down. "Where's Willow?" Buffy asked as she joined Darry and Dawn on the couch.   
"Upstairs." Dawn answered and went back to flipping through the TV Guide that she held in her hand.   
Darry looked slightly uncomfortable, as though she felt that she was intruding on their 'private life', like they would be doing something else on a Saturday night if she weren't there.   
Well, she's half right (Buffy thought), I would be doing something different but then again I do the 'different' thing everyday. Buffy winced slightly and cradled her broken wrist in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it.   
Darry looked over at her and noticed her cradling her wrist. "Are you alright, Buffy?" Darry asked.   
Dawn looked over at her sister. "Buffy what happened?" She asked, concern in her voice.   
Buffy shrugged. "Spike had a little temper tantrum, no worries I heal fast remember?" Buffy said, attempting to convince Dawn that she was okay.   
Darry attempted a half smile. "You guys hurt your arms a lot in this family don't you?" She attempted at a joke.  
Dawn looked down at her arm and then over at Buffy. Darry could tell that her attempt at a joke had hit a nerve. Darry let out a tense breath and looked away from the sisters.   
"You know what, I'm tried so I think I'll go to bed." Buffy muttered, feeling the tension in the room.   
"Okay." Dawn muttered, watching her sister walk out of the room. Buffy walked up the stairs and ran into Willow, on her way down. Buffy stopped her.   
"I think it's time to find Darry a place to sleep; I'm going to bed, I don't feel so well." Buffy muttered.   
Willow nodded. "We could use the pull out bed in the couch." She suggested.   
"Do you think it will even pull out? I don't think that thing's ever been used." Buffy said.   
"I'm sure we'll be able to get it out." Willow said and gave Buffy a half-smile.   
"Right, I'll get the sheets from upstairs then." She said and half-smiled back.   
Willow watched her friend disappear up the stairs and then turned and entered the living room.   
"Okay Dawnyie, it's time for everyone to go to bed." Willow said.   
"But it's only 9:00 o'clock." Dawn protested.   
"Oh well, you know what they say 'early to bed, early to rise'." Willow countered.   
"You can't argue with logic like that." Darry put in. She looked up at Willow as if to say 'where am I going to sleep?'   
"Dawn, why don't you help me pull the bed out of the couch?" Willow suggested.   
Dawn took the couch cushions off the couch to revel a metal handle. "I don't think we've ever used this bed." Dawn muttered.   
She wrapped her good hand around the metal handle and gave it a tug. When the mattress didn't come lose, Willow put her right hand on the handle beside Dawn's hand and they tugged. Still the mattress wouldn't come lose.   
Willow put both hands on the handle and the two tugged. Still nothing.   
"Here, let me try." Darry offered and grabbed the handle with one hand. She pulled and with a groan the mattress slid out of the hollow part of the couch.   
Willow stared at her in amazement. That sort of strength could usually only belong to a….   
Willow turned around to see Buffy standing in the entrance of the living room. By the look on her face, Willow could tell Buffy had seen the whole thing and was thinking the same thing she was.   
That strength could only belong to a Slayer. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five   
  
  
  
  
Buffy watched in awe and shock as Darry managed to free the mattress from its confinement in the sofa. Willow and Dawn had tried to pull it lose but the two of them together hadn't managed that task. Darry, however, by herself and with one hand had managed to pull the mattress free as though she was picking up a sheet of paper.   
Many thoughts swarmed around in Buffy's head but only one managed to stick or make any sense: That strength equaled her Slayer's strength. Perhaps it was Slayer's strength; perhaps Darry was a Slayer.   
That thought seemed too strange for Buffy to even consider. Whoa hold it, check the breaks, don't wanna go there Buffster.   
Darry finished spreading the mattress to its full length. She appeared not to notice Buffy and Willow's staring. Dawn appeared not to notice it either and it was her who snapped the two out of their 'daze'.   
"Do you have the sheets Buffy?" Dawn asked, looking over at her sister.   
It was the sound of Dawn's voice that made Buffy realize that she was indeed staring.   
"Oh yeah." Buffy looked down at the beige sheets in her hands and tossed them to Dawn. "Why don't you and Darry make up the bed and I need to talk to Willow, alone." Buffy said and motioned to the kitchen.   
Willow and Buffy entered the kitchen. "Did you see that, the whole strength thingy?" Willow asked as soon as they were out of hearing.   
Buffy nodded, confirming what Willow already knew. "I know this sounds crazy but I think she could be a Slayer." Buffy said.   
"Well, with all logic that makes sense. I mean you died, like before when Kendra came. But Faith…to have a new Slayer must mean that Faith is dead. Do you think that's possible?" Willow asked.   
Buffy shrugged. "Anything's possible, I mean this is Faith we're talking about. And that whole 'we live on a Hellmouth' thing; that makes anything possible too." Buffy answered.   
Willow nodded, as though she was thinking about something, which undoubtly she was. "So, you really think she's the new Slayer?" Willow asked, not wanting to be the only one who thought so.   
"Maybe, you can never be too sure." Buffy muttered.   
"So, what are we going to do?" Willow asked.   
"Call Giles I guess." Buffy answered.   
"Giles! That's right! Where's her Watcher? If Darry's a Slayer, where's her Watcher?" Willow asked.   
Buffy thought for a minute. "Maybe she doesn't have one, like Faith." Buffy answered after a few seconds passed.   
"Well, I hope that doesn't mean that she's going to be crazy like Faith. I hope she doesn't wrastle alligators." Willow muttered, more to herself then to Buffy.   
Buffy studied her friend. "So, we call Giles. Tomorrow, we should call him first thing. You still have his number right?" Buffy asked.   
Willow nodded. "First thing then, Giles will know what to do." Willow said.   
  
Long after Buffy, Willow and Dawn were all sound asleep in their beds, Darry was awakened by a scratching sound at one of the kitchen windows. Darry opened her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness; as usual, they adjusted faster then most humans'. Darry strained her ears to hear the sound again; it was a very quiet scratching, most humans wouldn't be able to hear it. However, Darry wasn't like most humans.   
Suddenly the scratching stopped. "Slayer!" A voice called from outside the house.   
Darry cocked her head, confused by the voice yelling outside. The voice was deep with a British accent. Darry threw the covers off her and walked into the kitchen and over to one of the windows.   
She barely had time to lift the shade before Buffy was behind her. Darry turned around, she hadn't heard Buffy entered the kitchen and the blonde surprised her.   
"Slayer!" The voice yelled again.  
Buffy cursed under her breath and turned to Darry. "Go upstairs Darry, I'll take care of this." Buffy commanded.   
"All right." Darry said, too confused to argue. However, when Darry exited the kitchen she didn't go upstairs. She pressed her body against the wall beside the entrance to the kitchen, so she could still hear what Buffy was going to say to their late night visitor.   
  
Buffy lifted the shade and peered into the darkness to see who was calling her, even though she already knew. Spike peered back at her.   
"Buffy, I need to talk to you." Spike said, his voice loud enough to wake everyone in the house.   
"Jesus Spike." Buffy muttered and left the house to meet Spike outside.   
"What's the deal? Why aren't you patrolling?" Buffy asked. She had checked the time before she left the house. It was 3:30 A.M.   
"I was; I went to Willy's, you know, to get the snitch on anything that could do any damage." Spike said.   
"Yeah so?" Buffy asked.   
"One of the vampires there said that something big is coming…" Spike began but Buffy cut him off.   
"Yeah, something big is always coming. Keep patrolling Spike." Buffy commanded.   
"It's almost daylight." Spike protested.   
Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. "Then go home." She muttered.   
  
Inside the house, Darry left her hiding spot at the wall and was now listening to Spike and Buffy's conversation through the kitchen window. Everything they said confused her but in a sense made sense.   
"Fine, see ya later Buffy." She heard Spike say.   
Buffy didn't bother to say goodbye to Spike and she entered the kitchen. Darry jumped when Buffy entered the kitchen. Buffy looked over at Darry.   
"Darry, what are you doing?" Buffy asked, a look of fear and anger crossed over her face.   
"I was looking for a…" Darry paused and opened the kitchen draw closest to her. She pulled out of the first thing her hand touched. "Egg beater." Darry finished, looking at the object.   
Buffy studied her, confused. Darry hoped that Buffy wasn't mad at her, after all Buffy had been so kind to her and the last thing she wanted to do was make her mad.   
However, Buffy just laughed at the nervous Darry. Buffy decided that Darry hadn't heard anything that she and Spike had said. Darry smiled and put the eggbeater back into the draw.   
  
After saying good night to Darry, Buffy headed up the stairs. Many thoughts swarmed in her head. What if the vampire Spike talked to was right and something worse than they were used to was going to show up. Buffy countered her thought. There was nothing worse then what they were used to; there was nothing worse then the Apocalypse or opening the Hellmouth and they had all dealed with that before.   
  
Buffy tossed and turned in her bed. Her mind was plagued with horrible images that her sleeping brain couldn't make sense out of. There was a full moon in the air; there was a red stone; the walls trickled blood; there was a long, sharp sword that dripped blood; demons and other horrid creatures leapt out of the darkness. Buffy awoke in a cold sweat.   
One thing she hated about being a Slayer was the gruesome and the prophecy dreams. She tried to remember every detail of the dream but found it hard. That was strange; she could usually remember every gruesome detail to the dreams.   
She made a note to remember to tell Giles about the dream on the phone tomorrow. She looked over at the clock; it was nearly 6:00 o'clock, time to get up. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six   
  
  
  
Buffy headed downstairs, fully dressed and ready to begin another fun-filled day in Sunnydale. Everyone was already awake; Dawn and Darry were trying to cook breakfast while Willow rooted around in the kitchen junk draw.   
Buffy entered the kitchen and was greeted by 'hellos' from everyone in the room. Willow looked up from the draw and pulled out two things. One was a calendar page that had been written on several times and the other was a slip of paper with a phone-number on it.   
Willow showed Buffy the paper. Plainly it read "Giles's Number" in bold letter, it was written in Anya's handwriting. The number was scrawled under the words, also in Anya's handwriting.   
Buffy looked at the calendar in her friend's hand. "What's that?" She asked.   
Willow pointed to the square that said "20", which was tomorrow. "See, tomorrow's a full moon." Willow pointed out.   
Buffy nodded. For the day before the full moon, the day of the full moon and the day after the full moon, Willow was always worried about Oz, her ex-boyfriend who was a werewolf. Today would be the first day of Oz's being a werewolf for the month.   
Darry turned around from the stove and motioned behind her. "Pancakes are ready." She said.   
Dawn turned around also, smiling. "They're not burnt either. Darry's a pretty good cook." Dawn said, somewhat proud of her new friend's cooking skills.   
"Great." Buffy said, smiling. It would be good to eat a breakfast that wasn't burnt or that didn't come from a box and was frozen.   
"Should we call Giles first?" Willow asked.   
Buffy nodded. "Call Giles?" Dawn asked. "Why? Is there something the matter?" Dawn's face clouded with concern.   
"No, nothing's wrong Dawn." Buffy said, giving her sister a comforting smile.   
"Who's Giles?" Darry asked.   
"My…uncle." Buffy lied.   
"Oh." Darry said.   
  
Willow and Buffy were seated in Buffy's bedroom; Willow had the phone in her lap, dialing the numbers that Buffy was reading off the paper.   
After the operator connected the phone to England, Willow waited for Giles to pick up. After six rings the ex-Watcher picked up.   
"Hello?" He said. Willow didn't realize how much she missed his voice, the reassurance and stalwartness of it.   
"Hi Giles!" Willow said happily.   
"Oh Willow, how are you?" Giles asked, his voice seemed to lighten up a little.   
"I'm fine, how are you?" Willow asked. She looked up at Buffy; Buffy seemed to be telling her to wrap it up so she could talk to him.   
"I'm doing rather splendidly myself. How is everyone else?" Giles asked.   
"Everyone's fine." Willow said, not wanting to tell Giles about everything that had been happening. "Exactly, Buffy wants to talk to you. Here she is." Willow said.   
"It was nice talking to you Willow." Giles said as Willow handed the phone over to Buffy.   
"Hey Giles." Buffy said.   
"Hello Buffy. Is there anything wrong?" Giles asked.   
"Not really but there might be a problem. Well, not really a problem; I don't know what to call it." Buffy said.   
"What is it Buffy?" Giles asked.   
"Well, yesterday this girl showed up, well Anya and Xander brought her over here to talk to Willow but anyway. Last night, she showed strength that was like Slayer strength. I, and Willow too, think that Darry -that's the girl- might be a Slayer." Buffy told him.   
There was silence on the line for a few minutes. "Perhaps you should tell me the whole story." Giles suggested.   
Buffy told him the story, starting from when Darry showed up to this morning when she and Willow came upstairs to call him. Buffy was just finishing the story when Dawn walked into the bedroom. Buffy said, "Do you think Darry might be a Slayer?" just as Dawn entered the room.   
"Darry a Slayer?" Dawn echoed, surprised and confused.   
Buffy wiped her attention away from the phone. "Dawn!" She hissed. "Don't you knock?"   
Willow took the phone away from Buffy and put it up to her ear. Giles was still talking. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet but I think it would be wise to keep an eye on her." Giles said.   
"Okay, thanks Giles." Willow said. "Buffy and I have to go now though." Willow added.   
"Oh." Giles said, a note of sadness in his voice. "Report to me when you know more." He said.   
"All right. Bye Giles." Willow said and hung the phone up. She turned her attention back to Dawn and Buffy, who were in the middle of an argument.   
Buffy was still yelling at Dawn for not knocking and Dawn still wanted an explanation on the whole 'Darry might be a Slayer' thing.   
"Hey!" Willow yelled, stopping the argument mid-sentence.   
"Dawn, we don't know if Darry's a Slayer; she might not be. Giles said just to keep an eye on her and to watch for anything that might mean she's a Slayer." Willow said.   
Dawn seemed to accept that but she still seemed a little edgy, like she couldn't believe Darry was a Slayer even though her own sister was.   
The three headed downstairs. Buffy and Willow were surprised to see Xander and Anya seated in the living room with Darry. Anya still didn't look very happy to see the new guest but she didn't seem to 'hate' her anymore.   
"Oh, that's what I came upstairs to tell you: Anya and Xander are here." Dawn said and ran the rest of the way down the stairs to join the trio in the living room.   
It was only after Dawn had left that Buffy remembered that she forgot to tell Giles about her dream. Oh well, she thought, I'm sure it was just a normal Slayer dream. Nothing 'big' will happen, well nothing too big. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven   
  
  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly, Darry attempted to make herself useful and helped Buffy clean around the house. Mid-afternoon, Darry went to the Magic Box to help Anya. Around 4:00, Darry left the shop.   
  
As darkness settled in the corners of the cemetery, Buffy gave a bored sigh and set her Slayer's Bag on the dusty ground. She had been patrolling since 5:30 and she hadn't seen a single thing that gave Sunnydale its 'high mortality' reputation. Buffy was bored. You'd think something, anything, would want to come out of its hiding spot and spice up the evening.   
She'd even take a visit from Spike over the boredom she felt at that moment. With another sigh, she stooped and picked up her Slayer's Bag. She turned to go when she heard a snap in the woods to her left. Buffy whipped her head to face the sound, already her adrenaline pumping. It was probably just a squirrel or a rabbit.   
Still, Buffy gripped the stake in her hand and walked into the woods in the direction of the sound. Another twig snapped over to her right; Buffy jerked her body toward the sound. She startled a rabbit from its hiding place among brush and twigs. There was another snap, this time behind her, and the rabbit took off as though it was running for its life. The rabbit bounded through the woods without a second thought.   
Buffy watched the rabbit, confused by its hurried and frightened retreat. Buffy turned in the direction of the snap. There was a louder snap, unlike the one before. This snap sounded like tree branches being broken instead of just twigs.   
Using the better half of her brain, Buffy decided to make a retreat until she had a better weapon. Luckily she had a crossbow in her Slayer's Bag. Buffy slowly and silently walked toward the edge of the woods.   
Just as Buffy neared the cemetery, there was a loud snap and something moved to the left of Buffy. Buffy turned to see what was moving. The bunch of trees in front of her snapped and with a roar a creature leapt out at Buffy.   
The creature tackled Buffy to the ground; the Slayer landed with a jaw-jarring thud. Buffy was stunned for a second but recovered quickly. The creature had Buffy pinned to the ground. It wasn't until now that Buffy was able to get a good look at the creature.   
The creature was a werewolf, though this one was a lot larger then Oz and was colored differently. The fur of this werewolf with a light brown, a color that Buffy knew she had seen before but didn't have the time (at the moment) to place. The werewolf's claws were like talons and were at the end of large, heavy paws. The werewolf's body was long, slender and lithe; its back legs were powerful and rippled with sinew. It's tail whipped out behind it like a whip. The werewolf's face was fierce looking and matched its disposition perfectly. Its snout was long and its long razor sharp teeth were bared. Its ears were scarred but were none the less good a hearing.   
The werewolf growled and inched its face closer to Buffy's neck. Buffy struggled against the creature's power but found it hard. Buffy knew that if the werewolf bit her and she survived, she would become a werewolf as well.   
The werewolf howled and Buffy could feel its hot breath against her neck. With a roar of rage, Buffy head-butted the werewolf. The werewolf leapt back, surprised by Buffy's attack.   
Buffy jumped to her feet and brandished her stake; she didn't want to kill the werewolf but she also didn't want to let the animal run lose. The werewolf roared again and leapt at Buffy. This time the Slayer was ready and leapt out of the animal's path. The werewolf turned faster then any animal Buffy had seen and was once again facing her. The animal leapt at Buffy again and tackled her; Buffy drove the stake into the werewolf's left foreleg.   
With a yelp of pain the werewolf backed away from Buffy and, favoring its injured leg, ran off into the woods.   
"Damn." Buffy muttered. However, she wasn't as worried about the werewolf attacking anyone since it was injured. However, you could never be too careful in Sunnydale.   
  
The rest of the night, Buffy patrolled for the werewolf; she put Spike on alert and put out a warning for Willy and everyone at his bar. However, she doubted that anyone would care if there were an injured werewolf running lose in Sunnydale. Most of the patrons of Willy's Bar killed people as well.   
Buffy finally entered her house as the sun was rising. She was a little sore from being tackled by the werewolf; the thing had strength, Buffy had to remember that for the patrol tonight.   
She put her Slayer bag on the pullout bed. She did a double take and saw that the bed hadn't been slept in. Everyone in the house deemed it better to leave the bed down for the day since it was doubtful they could get it out again. That is, unless Darry was a Slayer.   
Darry hadn't slept in the bed last night, where was she then. As if to answer Buffy's mental question, Darry stumbled into the room with a bandage wrapped around her left arm. Darry looked up at Buffy with a look of surprise on her face.   
"Buffy, hi." Darry said.   
"What happened?" Buffy asked.   
Darry looked down at her arm. "Oh, I was making myself a midnight snack and I cut myself. Silly me." Darry said and smiled at Buffy.   
"Oh." Buffy muttered.   
"Where have you been?" Darry asked, trying not to sound too noisy.   
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Buffy countered.  
Darry looked down at the bed and saw why Buffy was asking the question: the sheets were perfectly flat without a single wrinkle.   
"I was up with Dawn, helping her with her homework. By the time we were down, it was nearly five; she fell asleep so I came downstairs. I came downstairs, decided to fix a snack and I cut myself. I was dressing the wound when you came in." Darry answered.   
Buffy shrugged, buying Darry's story. "Well, I'm going to change. I'll be back down in a minute." Buffy said and walked up the stairs, leaving Darry alone downstairs. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight   
  
  
  
Once everyone was awake and breakfast had been eaten, plans were made for the day. Dawn remembered that she had a school project due the next day.   
"What exactly do you have to do?" Buffy asked.   
"Well, it's a science project so I was thinking I would go to Weatherly Park and collect samples of different things, like pond water and the dirt and stuff." Dawn answered.   
"Oh, sounds like fun." Buffy muttered, hoping that her words got along the point that she didn't want to help with the project.   
Dawn frowned. "Come on Buffy, it'll be a sister thing." Dawn said, giving the impression that she wanted Buffy to do the project.   
"I'll help, if that's okay." Darry said.   
"Great." Dawn said and smiled. "I need to get some things from the store and stuff and I need to stop by the Magic Box for a couple of jars. We'll go in a few minutes okay?" Dawn said and smiled.   
"Sounds like a plan." Darry said.   
Dawn got up from the table and rushed upstairs. Willow looked over at Darry. "I'm glad you're helping Dawn, Buffy and I have some things we need to do today." Willow said.   
"We do?" Buffy asked. She caught sight of Willow's sharp gaze. "Yeah, we do. And I have something really important to talk to you about Willow." Buffy said.   
"All right, I'll leave you two then. I'm going to see what Dawn needs for her project." Darry said and stood up. She left the kitchen, leaving the Slayer and her best friend to talk.  
"What's so important that you need to tell me now?" Willow said, looking at her friend.   
"I had a little run in with a werewolf last night." Buffy told Willow.   
Willow's face quickly became serious.   
"Are you okay?" She asked, though it was clear that wasn't the only question on her mind.   
Buffy nodded. "You know me, I heal fast." Buffy said and gave her friend her best 'I'm alright, stop worrying about me' smile.   
Willow nodded. "Do you…do you think it was Oz?" Willow asked, her voice low.   
Buffy shook her head. "No, this one was bigger and was a lot stronger then Oz was. Sorry Will." Buffy said.  
Willow shook her head. "It's okay." Willow reassured her friend. "Bigger? I thought all werewolf's were the same size." Willow said.   
"I guess not, maybe it has to do with how long that person has been a werewolf. But this one was big and like I said strong. I had to stake it just to get it off me." Buffy said.   
"Stake it? Buffy did you…" Willow began but Buffy cut her off.   
"No, I just stabbed it in its leg." Buffy said, picturing the fight in her head. "It got lose, it ran away." Buffy added.   
"So, what's the deal? Do we go after it tonight?" Willow asked.   
"Of course, we can't let this thing run lose and possibly hurt people. That reminds me, I wonder if the werewolf hurt anybody?" Buffy asked and reached for the paper.   
Buffy flipped through the paper, looking for any indication that a 'wild dog' had attacked anyone. On the last page there was a story about a little six-year-old boy that had been attacked by a wild dog. The boy's older brother had to pull the dog away from the little boy before the dog could kill him. The dog was described as large and very strong and fierce. The boy was all right and under care at Sunnydale Hospital.   
Buffy shut the paper. "The werewolf attacked a little boy, he's okay though. We need to put Anya and Xander on alert and need to set up patrol tonight. We can't let that wolf hurt anybody else." Buffy said.   
Willow nodded. "All right, once Dawn and Darry leave we'll head over to The Magic Box." Willow said.   
"That's no good, they're going over there." Buffy reminded.   
"All right, we'll give them an hour and then we'll head out." Willow said, liking the way she gave orders.   
"Okay." Buffy agreed.   
  
Darry and Dawn left the house and headed to the Magic Box, where Darry had first met Anya and Xander.   
"So, what exactly do you need?" Darry asked.   
"A few jars a stuff." Dawn answered.   
"And why can't you get the jars at your house or somewhere else?" Darry asked, somewhat confused on why Dawn decided on the trip.   
Dawn shrugged. "Faster, and cheaper I guess." She answered.   
  
After Dawn and Darry left the Magic Box, Anya was surprised to see Willow and Buffy enter.   
"Hey, if you're looking for Dawn she just left." Anya said and dusted the counter with a feather duster.   
"No, we're not looking for Dawn. Is Xander here? We need to talk to you both." Buffy asked.   
"Yeah, he's in the basement. I'll go get him." Anya said and ran downstairs.   
In a few minutes Anya returned with Xander. "So, what's up? Is there a new evil in town? Do we get to go kick some demon butt?" Xander asked.  
"Sort of. I ran into a werewolf last night. This morning I looking in the paper and the werewolf attacked a little kid. We need to patrol tonight and make sure that the werewolf doesn't hurt anyone else." Buffy answered.   
"We've run into a werewolf before. Is it the same one?" Anya asked.   
Willow shook her head. "No, this one is different. Or, that's what Buffy said." Willow answered.   
"All right, so tonight at dusk we mount up. We're going to bag ourselves a werewolf." Xander said.   
"No, we're not killing it remember? It's still a person." Buffy reminded.   
"It attacked some little kid Buffy, that's not very human-like." Xander retorted.   
"It didn't know what it was doing, remember?" Willow reminded, her voice soft.   
"Okay so, not killing. We find it and stick it in the zoo. Got it." Xander said. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine   
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy and Willow were still at the Magic Box when dusk fell. Willow was looking out the window when she saw the sun begin to sink behind the trees and the moon begin to appear in the sky.   
"Looks like its werewolf hunting time." Willow remarked and turned away from the window.   
"Okay." Buffy said. Everyone had been given maximum damage weapons (without killing the creature) and had been shown how to use them. Xander studied the crossbow in his hands and ran his finger along the arrow in the shaft.   
"Okay, here's the plan. Anya, you are going to go to my house and make sure Dawn is home and safe. Do you have the walkie-talkie?" Buffy asked and showed Anya her own black walkie-talkie. Xander still had them left in his basement from when the Scooby Gang had to patrol without her.   
Anya fished around in her pocket, dropping her own crossbow, and finally pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Yep." She said and showed it to Buffy. She stooped to pick up her crossbow. "Do we get to have cool code-names? I want to be James Bond." Anya said.   
"No, no code names. Anya, be serious here." Buffy muttered.   
"Okay." Anya muttered.   
"So, once Anya makes sure Dawn is home she's going to join us in Weatherly Park, that's around where I saw the werewolf last night. Exactly, I saw the werewolf in the cemetery behind Weatherly Park but who cares." Buffy said, muttering the last part.   
Anya ticked the things off on her fingers. "Dawn, Weatherly Park, werewolf. Got it." She said.   
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay, everybody ready?" She asked.   
Xander nodded and ran his finger along the crossbow. "Ready." He said, speaking for all of them.   
"Okay, let's go." Buffy said and the four of them headed out of The Magic Box.   
  
Spike peered out the small window of his crypt and saw the sun go down. Finally, he thought, after being cooped up all day. But then again what made today different from yesterday or all other days?   
Spike opened the door to his crypt and exited, he was going on the hunt tonight. Or, sort of. Spike headed toward Weatherly Park to see what small animals or whatnot he could find.   
  
Anya stumbled noisily through the bushes at the back of the Summers' property. Anya couldn't see very well in the dark; Buffy had thought of everything, down to the little walkie-talkies, but she hadn't thought about giving her a flashlight. Anya cursed as she tripped over a root and hit the ground.   
Anya stood up and brushed herself off. She still had her crossbow but she had dropped her walkie-talkie. Anya looked around for it for a few seconds before giving up. Dawn was probably home anyway so she wouldn't need the walkie-talkie.   
Anya walked to the back door of the Summers' house and peered in through the window. A few of the lights were off but the place was mostly dark.   
"Dawn!" Anya shouted, banging on the door. No answer. Anya sighed. "She should know to be home before dark in this town." Anya muttered and walked back over to the bushes she had tripped in.   
Anya sighed and got down on her hands and knees and started looking around for the walkie-talkie. After a few minutes of searching Anya pulled the walkie-talkie from beneath a bunch of bushes that scratched her hand. In the morning, Buffy was going to get an ear-full from her.   
Anya picked up the walkie-talkie and sat cross-legged amidst the bushes while she tried to remember the frequency that Buffy had told her to be on. She switched to the channel (channel 6) and pushed the "talk" button.   
"Um, hello Buffy. Somebody this is me, pick up." Anya said, speaking into the body of the walkie-talkie.   
  
As Buffy and co. neared Weatherly Park they were surprised by the static that came from the walkie-talkie in Buffy's pocket. Buffy pulled the walkie-talkie out in time to hear Anya's voice saying "This is me pick up."   
Buffy pressed the "talk" button on her own walkie-talkie. "Hey Anya, this is Buffy. Is Dawn home?" Buffy asked.   
The three waited for Anya's response. "Um, no. Nobody's here." Anya replied.   
A look of fear quickly crossed Buffy's face when she heard Anya's words. "Are you sure?" Buffy asked.   
"Pretty sure. Nobody's here. It's really dark, I can't see a thing. I tripped over a (static) bush and cut my hand." Anya replied.   
"Anya, stay there we'll be right over." Buffy said and switched off her walkie-talkie, right as Anya was continuing her angry rant.   
  
Anya listened as the walkie-talkie went dead. "She hung up on me!" Anya yelled and through the walkie-talkie toward the house. The walkie-talkie went crashing through the kitchen window. Anya's eyes went wide but then she just shrugged. "That'll teach her to hang up on me." Anya muttered.   
  
Buffy, Willow and Xander ran as fast as they could toward the Summers house; Buffy, of course, was in the lead but was followed closely by her friends.   
When they finally arrived at the house, they found Anya sitting on the ground surrounded by a bunch of bushes. Buffy didn't even have stop to ask her why she was on the ground but turned right to the house and peered inside. It was indeed dark inside and looked as though no one was home.   
Buffy scanned the house and noticed the hole in the window. "What the hell happened?" She asked turning to Anya. "No, screw that I don't care. Let's go; we have to find Dawn." Buffy said.   
Anya picked up her crossbow. "Okay, let's go." She said.   
Before anyone had a chance to say anything more, a very out of breath Spike ran up to them. He tripped over one of the bushes and nearly fell on Anya.   
"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?" Xander asked and helped his fiancé up.   
"Lil' Bit, at Weatherly Park." Spike said and was going to continue when Buffy cut him off.   
"Dawn's at Weatherly Park? Is she in trouble? Is she hurt?" Buffy asked.   
"Werewolf, hurry." Spike managed to say before Buffy took off running.   
"To Weatherly Park we go." Willow said, brandished her dagger and took off after her friend.   
Anya, Xander and Spike took off running after them. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
When the Scooby Gang arrived at Weatherly Park, it wasn't hard to find out where the battle was. A howl sent shivers through Anya as she scanned the park for any signs of movement. The battle was clearly heard, roaring and howling and yelling, but it was hard to see.   
"Show us where the werewolf is Spike." Buffy commanded. She turned to her friends. "Kill it if you have to, we have to save Dawn." Buffy told them.   
Then she turned to Spike. "Why didn't you save her?" She asked.   
"Oh yeah, I could have done what? Licked it to death?" Spike asked.   
He had a good point, Buffy knew, that werewolf could have killed him if he went up against it.   
"Let's go." Buffy said. Spike pointed to the left of them and Buffy took off running. Everyone followed her.   
  
When Buffy arrived at the battle scene, it was hardly what she pictured. The way Spike had sounded, she expected Dawn to be mauled by the werewolf but that was hardly the case.   
Dawn was lying on the ground, she was dirty and crying but she didn't seem hurt. The werewolf was engaged it a fight but it was fighting a large demon with clawed hands and clawed feet. The werewolf appeared to be protecting Dawn.   
With a roar, the werewolf leapt at the demon but the demon dodged the attack and sliced the werewolf across the face. The werewolf howled in pain -just as it had been Buffy attacked it- and fell to the ground. The demon sliced the werewolf's belly before turning its attention back to Dawn.   
The frightened teenager could do nothing to protect herself from the demon's attack and Buffy knew she was too far away to help her sister. Buffy began running and prayed that she would get there before the demon would.   
Buffy was startled when she heard a howl and saw the werewolf leap to its feet and tackle the demon into the ground. The werewolf howled again and took the demon between its massive paws and through it into a nearby tree.   
The demon hit the ground but was on its feet again and leapt at the werewolf. The werewolf met the demon's attack and overpowered it.   
Buffy ran over to her sister and pulled her to her feet. "What happened?" She asked her sister. Dawn, however, was too scared and confused to tell Buffy anything that happened.   
Buffy turned her attention back to the battle and saw that the demon had tackled the werewolf to the ground. The demon was ripping at it with its claws; the werewolf's ears were in tatters but they weren't as bad as it's front arms, which had long scratches all down them.   
The werewolf shoved the demon off of it and howled. The werewolf grabbed the demon with its paws again and shoved it to the ground. Taking the demon's head in its paws the werewolf tore the head off the demon like it was opening a jar.   
Or picking up a sheet of paper, Buffy thought but didn't know why. The werewolf howled and turned its attention to Buffy, Dawn and the others who had joined them.   
Xander raised the crossbow and fired a shot at the werewolf. "Xander no!" Buffy said but Xander fired the bolt.   
The bolt hit the werewolf in the shoulder, it yelped again and turned tail running off through the park.   
"Oh good job Xander, you let it get away again." Anya muttered. Buffy watched the werewolf disappear in the distance. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven   
  
  
  
  
Once the werewolf disappeared, Buffy turned to her still sobbing sister. "What happened Dawn?" Buffy asked. Before her sister could answer, a thought dawned on her. "Where's Darry?" Buffy asked.   
Dawn began to cry harder and fell into Buffy's arms.   
"Did that…that thing eat Darry?" Anya asked, she seemed genially upset about their 'new' friend.   
Dawn began to shake her head, a rapid 'no' movement. "No…no…" She repeated over and over again.   
Buffy attempted to comfort her sister but her attempts failed. "Then where is she?" Buffy muttered, more to herself then to anyone else.   
Suddenly, a look of realization appeared on Willow's face. "She's another Oz." Willow muttered. Everyone looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about. "I mean Darry is a werewolf. She's not a Slayer, she's a werewolf." Willow said.   
Dawn began nodding. "Yeah, she's a werewolf." She managed to choke out.   
"And I shot her, oh God I just shot Darry." Xander muttered.   
"I would have shot her, and then I probably would have wanted to shoot myself, the pain being so bad and all." Spike muttered. "Wait, who's Darry?" He asked.   
Buffy decided to ignore Spike's question, for now. "I'll tell you later Spike but right now we need to find her. After that fight and getting shot she's pretty banged up. We need to find her." Buffy commanded.   
"And do what with her? Play doctor and nurse her wounds and give her a balloon and remind her to be good and place nice with the other werewolfs?" Xander asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Buffy, even if she is Darry, she's still strong and powerful and can kill us all in seconds." Xander reminded.   
Buffy thought for a minute. "Right. Willow, I want you and Anya to go back to the house and get the tranquilizer gun. Take Dawn with you, here's the key." Buffy said and handed Willow and key she pulled out her pocket.   
Dawn looked over at Buffy. "I want to stay with you." She said.   
"No, Dawn, you have to go home, you'll be safe there." Buffy said and gave Dawn a push toward Anya and Willow. "Anya, I want you to stay with her. Willow, hurry." Buffy said.   
Anya, Willow and Dawn took off running, hurrying out of Weatherly Park. Buffy turned to Spike and Xander. "Okay, let's go. We need to find Darry and fast." Buffy ordered.   
"Wait, why am I helping you? I still don't know who Darry is. Not that I bloody well care." Spike muttered.   
"Spike, do I really have to get into this now?" Buffy muttered and withdraw and stake halfway out of her pocket.   
Spike rolled his eyes. "No, I remember 'I help you and you don't kill me'. Got it, let's go already, your werewolf's probably halfway to L.A. by now." Spike muttered.   
Buffy nodded and led the way across the park.   
  
Willow had forgotten how heavy tranquilizer gun was. She had a hard time carrying it to Weatherly Park. It had seemed easy when she was pulling it out of the closet and carrying it out of the Summers house but it now seemed like 20 tons of steel in her arms. If she could just get it to Weatherly Park, Buffy would take over from there.   
Willow decided she needed a rest; propping the gun against the curb, Willow sat down in the grass. She was startled by a blood-chilling howl that came from somewhere in front of her. Willow stood up and strained her eyes to see where the werewolf was.   
It didn't take long for the werewolf to come into focus; it seemed badly hurt, it was limping and moved slowly with its head down. It plowed through someone's wooden fence. The werewolf looked down at the broken wooden posts and then looked up at Willow.   
Willow picked up the gun and made sure it was loaded. She aimed at the werewolf and pulled the trigger. The dart hit the werewolf in the shoulder. The werewolf yelped and then fell to the ground. Willow put the gun down and sighed. She'd have to get Buffy here somehow.   
  
Buffy, Xander and Spike had been all over Weatherly Park but there was no sign of the werewolf anywhere. Spike looked over at Buffy.   
"I think your werewolf flew the coop." He muttered. He looked up at the sky. "And it's almost daylight." He remarked.   
"Almost daylight, which would mean that Darry will be changing back soon. I think it'll be easier to find her then." Xander told the Slayer.  
"Right, okay Spike you go home. Xander, the only thing we can do is head home. And find Willow, she might have had better luck then we did." Buffy said.   
Without another word, or backwards glace, Spike turned and headed toward his own home or more his crypt.   
Buffy and Xander headed the opposite why the vampire went, taking one of the many exits out of Weatherly Park. Spike was right, Buffy could see the first rays of daylight peering through the trees. 


	12. Chapter Tweleve

Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
  
Darry slowly opened her eyes and groaned; her head hurt like someone had taken a club to it, her shoulder hurt and pretty much the rest of her body hurt as well. At first, Darry didn't know where she was. On second glance, she didn't know where she was either but when the pounding in her head stopped a little, Darry was able to remember where she was. She was in Sunnydale, on the street. Okay, she knew where she was but she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. Ugh, this being a werewolf thing never got any easier did it? No matter how long you had been a werewolf, the memory thing just isn't a factor.   
Darry sat up and tried to remember anything that had happened during the night. She didn't feel full, which was a good thing (she had learned). The last thing she did remember was helping Dawn with her school project. And then the demon had come right as the sun had started setting.   
Ohimgod! Dawn! Darry tried to remember what had happened to Dawn but the thoughts seemed to have been erased from her head. Darry groaned as she stood up, her baggy clothes were now way too big for her. She always wore baggy clothes when it was a full moon so that she didn't rip her 'regular' clothes when she transformed. However, like so many of her 'werewolf outfits' the outfit she wore now was ready to hit the trash pile.   
Darry looked down at her hands, they were scratched and bleeding. She figured her werewolf side would engage in a fight during the night, only this time it looked like she lost. Darry sighed and looked around her.   
To her surprise, she saw Willow lying in the grass. The girl appeared to be sleeping; at her side was a silver tranquilizer gun. Darry looked at her shoulder and saw a feather-ended dart sticking out of it. Darry grimaced as she pulled the dart out; the accounted for one of her injuries. Darry wasn't mad at Willow for shooting her; she just hoped she hadn't hurt Willow or anybody else.   
Darry walked over to the sleeping Willow and dropped to her knees beside her. "Willow?" Darry said softly and gave the redhead's shoulder a gentle shake.  
Willow awoke with a start and looked up at Darry. "Darry? What, are you alright?" Willow asked, sitting up and then getting to her feet.   
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Darry asked and smiled. However, she winced and realized that her face hurt just as her arms and whole body did.   
Darry stood up as well. Willow looked down at the tranquilizer gun and then up at Darry. "Sorry, I had to um... shoot you." Willow muttered.   
Darry shrugged and then realized that wasn't a good idea either.   
Willow looked up at the sky, the sun had barely risen but it was not early morning any more. "We'd better get home." Willow suggested.   
Darry looked uncertain. "Does everyone know I'm a werewolf?" Darry asked.   
Willow looked up at the somewhat scared look on her new friend's face. Darry had no idea that everyone had their own share of secrets and hidden identities. Willow offered Darry a comforting smile. "Yeah but don't worry." She said, hoping that those words would comfort the girl in some way.   
Darry forced a smile and then winced, again. Then she slowly nodded and the two walked off toward the Summers house.   
  
Buffy paced in the living room, waiting for Willow or Darry to return. When Buffy and Xander had arrived home, they found Anya and Dawn both asleep on the couch. However, Willow was absent from the house and Buffy was worried. She hoped that her friend hadn't run into the werewolf and hadn't been able to defend herself. When Xander woke Anya up, she said that Willow had left the house with the gun but she had fallen asleep soon after that.   
Dawn was still stretched out on the couch/folded out bed. It was clear that Anya had tried to clean the girl's face free of dirt but the dirt had stayed on and was just more smudged. However, Buffy had to admit: Anya got points for effort.   
Anya was awake and in the kitchen with Xander, who was attempting to repair the hole that Anya had made in the window. Well, repair was not the right word exactly. He was taping a dishtowel over the hole while Anya watched.   
Buffy admired Anya and Xander for being so calm and wished she could be calm herself but found it hard when Willow was missing and there was a werewolf lose. What made it worse was the fact that they knew who the werewolf was; the fact that the werewolf had been living in her house for a few days. Buffy admitted that she wasn't mad at Darry for not telling them that she was a werewolf because she had good reasons. Number one, you didn't just up and tell someone that you were a werewolf. And number two, maybe Darry didn't know she was a werewolf, like Oz didn't know.   
Buffy was startled out of her train of thought when Dawn called her name. Buffy turned around to see her sister sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
"Dawn, are you alright?" Buffy asked, before she even knew what she was saying.   
Dawn nodded. "Where's Darry?" The teenager asked.   
Buffy shrugged. "I don't know, Dawn what happened?" Buffy asked.   
Dawn seemed to think for a minute. "Well, we were at the park doing the science project thing, which by the way is late since school has already started, and then the sun started to go down. Then, some demon jumped and it started to attack us. Darry tried to protect me but the demon was really strong and knocked Darry out of the way. At first I thought that she was really hurt but then she started to change. Buffy, I've never seen anything like it. She became a werewolf and she started attacking the demon, she was protecting me. Then you showed up, Darry killed the demon. Where is she?" Dawn asked, looking up at her sister.   
Buffy hugged her sister, trying to think of the right answer. "I don't know, Dawnyie. I hope she'll be here soon." Buffy said. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
Willow and Darry entered the house, surprised to see Dawn and Buffy in the living room. When the door opened, Buffy turned around; she was happy to see Willow and surprised to see Darry. Darry looked worse for wear that was for sure. Her face had a three long claw marks down it, the blood still looked like it was flowing. Her arms had many claws marks down them, as did her legs. Her clothes were rather baggy and the part of her shirt that covered her stomach was ripped in the same three-clawed mark. Her stomach was cut as well; Darry looked like she had gotten into a fight and lost. However, after witnessing the fight Buffy knew that wasn't true.   
"Willow and Darry!" Anya said as she emerged from the kitchen. Anya frowned. "Poor Darry." She muttered.   
Dawn stood up and walked over to Darry. "Are you okay?" She asked.   
Darry seemed surprised and relived at the same time. "Yeah, Dawn, I'm fine." Darry said, though looking at her you would have thought otherwise.   
Darry and Willow walked into the living room and sat down on the folded out bed. "Darry, did you know you were a werewolf?" Buffy asked, hoping the question wasn't too blunt.   
Darry slowly nodded. "Yeah, for a while." She answered.   
"What happened?" Anya asked. "Where are your parents?" She added.   
"Like I said before, they're dead." Darry said, looking at Anya like she had no memory whatsoever.   
"Oh yeah." Anya muttered.   
"How long have you been a werewolf?" Willow asked.   
"Um, since I was like four." Darry answered.   
"What happened? Who bit you?" Buffy asked.   
"Well, a bunch of werewolves did. My parents were killed by the werewolves and then they bit me, I don't know how I managed to get away. At first, I didn't know what was happening to me. Then when I was a little older I think I started to understand." Darry said, her voice was flat without emotion.   
"That's awful." Dawn muttered. Darry gave her a forced half-smile. "Well, it was at first. When I was six I started to realize what was happening so I started to live on my own. At first I couldn't remember anything that happened during the nights when I was a werewolf but lately I've started to be able to remember some of it but not a lot." Darry added.   
Everyone was silent in the room. "I haven't told anyone I'm a werewolf, it's not really a conversation starter. It's not like: 'Hi, three days out of the month I'm a big, mean werewolf and you?'" Darry said, trying to lighten the mood.   
Buffy cracked a smile. "Yeah, I can relate there. I don't know if you know what a Slayer is but I'm one. A Slayer, I mean." Buffy said.   
Darry's eyes widened. "A Slayer, I've heard stories about you from other demons and vampires. Great crowd I used to hang with." Darry muttered the last part. "I can't believe you're a Slayer, you could like, kick my ass if you wanted to right?"   
Buffy laughed. "Yeah, if I wanted to. Werewolf's are pretty much a good match for Slayers, though." Buffy said.   
Darry smiled. "But you know, being a Slayer isn't a conversation starter either." Darry pointed out.   
"I know what you mean: 'Hi, my name's Buffy and I can kill things with my bare hands, what do you do in your spare time?'" Buffy laughed.  
Willow smiled. "I used to be a witch." She said, throwing her oddity into the pile.   
Anya decided to add on. "Yeah, I used to be a vengeance demon but I lost my powers." Anya said.   
"That sucks." Darry muttered, thinking it wouldn't be too bad if she lost the ability to become a werewolf. "And that guy, Spike, he's a vampire right?" Darry asked.   
"Yeah, how did you know?" Buffy asked.   
"Remember, I used to hang with vamps and other big and nastys, I can spot one when I need to." Darry answered.   
Darry smiled as she listened to Buffy, Willow and Anya make jokes about what they were or used to be. However, Darry found it hard to joke about being a werewolf. However, if she had friends like Buffy, she didn't think being a werewolf would be so bad. Or so she hoped. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen   
  
  
  
  
Darry picked up the semi-soaked washcloth and gently touched it to the scratches on her face. She was attempting to clean herself up a little. Looking at herself in the mirror, Darry had to admit she had never looked worse.   
Darry winced as the washcloth touched the scratches. She put the semi-blood soaked washcloth back in the sink and turned the water off. Darry had managed to convince the others that she could take care of herself, doctor her own wounds. Willow had lent her one of her outfits and it was slightly big on Darry, just a little.   
Darry lifted the bottom of her shirt up and looked at the long gash in her stomach. Blood still slightly trickled from the wounds. Darry picked up the washcloth again and wiped the blood away from the wound. The three claw marks were the same, running along her belly.   
Darry picked up the first aid kit that Dawn had given her and opened it. She pulled out a roll of bandage and began to wrap it around her stomach. Darry grimaced when she pulled the bandage too tight. She tore the bandage and tied the end to the beginning, dressing the wound with expertise. It's not like I haven't had a lot of practice, Darry thought.   
Darry figured that if she were to cover every part of her that had been scratched or clawed, she would be covered in bandages. So, deciding that bandaging her stomach was enough, she put the bandages back in the first-aid-kit. She looked at her face in the mirror; the same three claw marks ran the length of her face. There was nothing she could do about that.   
With a sigh, Darry turned away from the mirror and left the bathroom. She walked into the kitchen to join the others, who were having a late breakfast. Dawn, it appeared, was not going to school that day.   
Willow looked up at her. "So, are you feeling okay?" Willow asked.  
Darry nodded. "Yep, never been better. Okay, well maybe I have." Darry said and gave Willow a smile.   
Willow smiled back; the redhead turned to Buffy, who was sitting beside her. "What are we going to do with Darry tonight? Tonight is the last night of 'werewolf-day.'" Willow whispered so only Buffy could hear her.   
"Lock her up, I guess, like we used to do with Oz. I just don't know how Darry will feel about it." Buffy whispered back.   
Willow shrugged. "Hopefully she'll think it's a good idea." Willow muttered.   
  
In the cavern underground, another candle had been added at the base of the stone chair where the man sat. He once again held the bare golden chain; he let it dangle from his hands, shinning in the candlelight. 'Every day is the same' he thought 'it grows tiresome. I am forced to stay down here, like an animal. Hungry and alone. Well soon that will all change; I will no longer be trapped down here. All those above will tremble in fear when I rule over them.  
'Yes, that will happen soon. But, for the time being, I am hungry. Perhaps a little magick is in order.' The man thought.   
The man put the golden chain inside her pocket, and chanted some words in Latin or Greek. There was a bright flash of light and a hideous creature appeared before the man. The creature bowed before the man.   
"I sayn yona tharn, Rah" (I am here to serve thee, king) The demon growled.  
"Good." The man said, his voice echoing off the walls of the carven. "I need you to go above ground, tonight, a bring me something to feed on. Preferably a human." The man commanded.   
"I crixa hrair narn flayrah for Rah fu inle." (I bring many good food for King after moonrise.) The demon said.   
"Good." The man said again. All he had to do was wait; these demons were so easily controlled, unlike others. The man thought the last thought with anger. Now was not the time to get angry, he reminded himself, now was not the time.   
  
As the day began to come to an end, Willow and Buffy managed to convince Darry that it was a good idea to be locked (or chained) up on werewolf days. Not that she needed much convincing.   
Buffy had to debate where to chain (or lock) the werewolf-Darry up and they finally decided that the basement was a pretty good place. Willow volunteered to watch Darry, Buffy agreed as long as she had the tranquilizer gun. As the sun began to set, Willow and Buffy chained Darry up in the basement, and Buffy set off to patrol.   
Hopefully, tonight would be a little less eventful then the last too nights had been. But, if Buffy knew Sunnydale (and she did) that was very unlikely. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen   
  
  
  
  
Buffy was starting to think that something was wrong with the demon population of Sunnydale. Not a single demon, vampire or other creature of the like had showed its ugly head that whole night. Except Spike, who had come to bother her around 9:00 o'clock, which was a little over an hour ago. Now, the vampire was following her around; Buffy hated to admit but she kinda enjoyed his company. Since Riley left, she hadn't had anyone to patrol with or to keep her company. She knew she was the Slayer and work partners weren't in the job description but still, she couldn't help but get lonely. So lonely that Spike was company.   
A head of her was the Bronze, as busy and bustling as usual. The music could be heard outside, Buffy listened to the drummer beat the notes out on his drum and the singer sing the words that matched the notes. Buffy almost missed hanging out at The Bronze, almost.   
Suddenly, a scream mixed in with the music. Yep, Buffy thought, just wouldn't be a normal night at The Bronze without a little killing, a little slaying.   
Buffy quickly determined that the scream had come from behind The Bronze, so she sent Spike to the left and she took the right. Buffy pulled a stake out of her bag as she ran; she dropped the bag, it was extra weight that she didn't need.   
Buffy rounded the corner and saw a teenage girl sprawled on the dirty pavement behind The Bronze. Instead of finding a vampire standing over her, Buffy saw a demon that didn't look like anything she had seen before. The demon looked somewhat like a cross between 'The Creature From the Black Lagoon' and a giant vulture. The demon had wings on its back and talons instead of claws or fingers. Its face wish fish like (complete with gills) but it had a beak filled with teeth. Its tail was fish like with flippers at the end; the legs were long and the feet were webbed.   
Buffy wished she hadn't through her Slayer's Bag to the floor, she didn't know if a stake would kill this demon. However, Buffy didn't have too much time to figure out a battle plan because the demon charged at her. Buffy kicked the demon and knocked it to its feet. Spike was by her side quickly and kicked the demon in the side.   
"It's a Rowshork demon." Spike said.   
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Buffy asked as she kicked the demon again as it tried to get up.   
"These sort of demons usually are summoned for a special purpose. See the way it won't fight, it wasn't summoned to fight." Spike said.   
"Well, that doesn't mean it can't die." Buffy muttered and staked the demon. The demon, surprisingly, disappeared in a bright flash of light. Buffy looked surprised.   
Spike shrugged. "The spell was broken, the demon's gone. You should know these things Slayer." Spike muttered.   
Buffy ignored Spike and went over to the girl; she wasn't hurt, she stunned and a little shocked. Buffy figured she'd be fine so she just left The Bronze. She still had a whole lot of town to patrol; it was going to be another long night.   
  
Back in the cavern, the man cursed. "A Slayer." He growled. "A Slayer in this town." He toyed with the chain in his hand. "Well, it is on a Hellmouth." He muttered. "I guess there are always a few location draw backs. No matter, I will beat her and the Slayer will no longer be a threat." The man growled. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen   
  
  
  
The next morning, everything was relatively normal in the Summers house. Dawn went off to school, with no project but Buffy had written a note explaining that there was a 'family emergency' and Dawn couldn't complete her project. Darry went to The Magic Box to help Anya; only Buffy and Willow were home.   
"Giles said we should call to check in, once we figured out the whole Darry/Slayer thing." Willow reminded Buffy, once everyone was gone.  
"Oh right. Well, we have nothing else to do we might as well call him." Buffy said.   
Willow dialed Giles's number and handed the phone over to Buffy. Giles picked up after the six or seventh ring. "Hello?" He answered.   
"Hi Giles." Buffy said, just as her friend had three days ago.   
"Oh hello Buffy." Giles said. "Have you gotten anymore information about that girl, um, the one you thought was a Slayer. What was her name?" Giles asked.   
"Darry. And yes, we do have more information. She's not a Slayer after all. It turns out that she's a werewolf." Buffy answered.   
"A werewolf? How did you…oh yes the last three nights were full moons." Giles muttered. "Very well done Buffy, I presume you handled it properly." Giles said.   
"Yep, as proper as proper can be." Buffy said, snickering.   
"Does she -she know about you, as the Slayer?" Giles asked.   
"Yes, she knows a lot about everything." Buffy answered.   
"Well, I suppose she can be trusted." Giles muttered. "Well Buffy it was nice to hear from you. Tell everyone I said hello." Giles said.   
Buffy seemed surprised. "You have to go?" She asked, there was a lot she needed to tell him, even if it was just a lot of little things.   
"Yes. Call back soon Buffy." Giles said and hung up the phone.   
Buffy slowly hung the phone up as well. "That was weird." She muttered.   
"What?" Willow asked.   
"Giles, he's acting all bad-moody. He just said he had to go and hung up." Buffy said.   
"Maybe he had to go." Willow suggested.   
"Maybe. Oh well." Buffy said and shrugged. She wouldn't think any more about it for a while.   
  
Darry hopped up on the counter and swung her legs. "Is it always this boring here?" She asked Anya, who was seated beside her.   
"Yes, always." Anya answered. "Except for when someone comes in and buys something, then I get to count the money again." Anya added.   
"That's…great." Darry muttered and smiled at Anya. Anya smiled back.   
"It's very boring though." Anya muttered and sighed.   
"Yeah, it is." Darry agreed.   
"We should do something cool." Anya suggested.   
"Like?" Darry asked, surprised that Anya had exactly stopped hating her or giving her the 'death' look.   
"I don't know. Do you know any magick?" Anya asked.   
"No, not really." Darry muttered.   
"That's okay, I know someone who does know magick. We can cast a spell." Anya suggested.   
"What kind of spell?" Darry asked as she watched Anya hop off the counter.   
"I don't know, we could maybe turn people into sheep or something." Anya said.   
Darry and Anya walked out of the store and headed toward a house that Anya had never been to. In fact, she barely knew the person who lived there.   
"Who are we going to visit?" Darry asked as she walked down the sidewalk beside Anya.   
"This girl named Amy. She's a real trained witch; I've seen her do spells. Well, no I haven't but I've heard she does spells." Anya answered.   
"Okay." Darry muttered, though she was starting to think that this wasn't going to be a good idea. 


	17. Chapter Seveteen

Chapter Seventeen   
  
  
  
Anya knocked on the wooden door and waited; the door was opened by a girl who looked about Anya's age. Darry guessed that she was Amy.   
"Hey." Amy said, she vaguely knew Anya and knew a little about her from what Willow had said.   
"Hi Amy, this is Darry; we've come to do some magick." Anya said and stepped into the house.   
Amy looked at Darry for a second and then invited her in. The three of them headed up to Amy's room.   
"You want to do a spell? Why?" Amy asked once they were inside.   
"I don't know, to pass the time I guess." Anya answered.   
"What sort of spell?" Amy asked, eager to do any type of magick.   
"A really cool and powerful spell." Anya said, eagerness flashing in her eyes.   
Amy smiled; she turned to Darry. "Do you know a lot about magick?" Amy asked.   
Darry shook her head. "Only the basics, the differences between Wicca, Dark Magick you know, the stuff every person knows." Darry answered.   
Amy shrugged. "Well, prepare to learn what every witch knows." Amy said. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a thick, leaver-covered book.   
She carried the book back over to where Anya was sitting on the floor. "We're going to invoke a sprit, nothing too big but its something I've been trying to do for a few days now. I think I've almost gotten the hang of it." Amy said and sat down beside Anya.   
Darry took a seat beside Anya, she hadn't decided if she liked Amy yet or even trusted her.   
Amy opened the book. "Wanna see a neat trick?" Amy asked, looking up at Darry.   
Darry shrugged. Amy smiled. "Locate." She said and looked down at the book. The pages of the book turned by themselves, quickly making a small wind. Suddenly, they stopped and Amy looked up.   
"See, this is the spell. We don't really need anything to cast the spell either. The room needs to be dark though." Amy said.   
Anya stood up and shut all the curtains in the room and turned off all the lights.   
"Next, we need to light five candles." Amy commanded.   
"Shouldn't we have done that before we turned all the lights off? I mean, so we can see?" Darry asked.   
Amy didn't answer; she stood up and walked over to a draw beside her bed. She pulled out five candles and walked back over to where Anya and Darry were sitting. She set the candles in a circle around the three of them. "Light." She commanded.   
The candles sparkled to life; Darry jumped back in surprise as one of the flames licked her arm.   
"What sort of sprit are we invoking?" Anya asked.   
"Oh, not a dangerous one. I don't think." Amy answered, muttering the last part.   
Without bothering to explain any further, Amy began to read from the book. She read the words in Latin but Darry could roughly understand her.   
" I invoke thee, by the corners of Earth, Air, Fire and Water  
I invoke thee, by the powers of mother and earth, hear me!"   
  
Without warning, the candles in the room went out and Darry felt a cold gust of window blow against her bare arms. Darry guessed that Amy hadn't finished the spell because she suddenly stopped. The book slammed shut and was jerked from Amy's hands as though someone had pulled it.   
"What's happening?" Anya asked, the tone of her voice suggested that she was only slightly afraid.   
"The spell must be working, the sprit must be trying to cross over." Amy answered.   
As she spoke a ghostly mist filled the room. The mist began to take sharp, hovering the 'circle' that Amy, Darry and Anya had formed.   
Despite what Amy had said, the sprit didn't look very friendly. The sprit carried a double-headed battle-axe strung at his side. Instead of having black eyeholes, the holes were red and filled with a Hellish fire.   
"It's a soul stealer." Anya muttered, inching slightly closer to Darry.   
The 'soul stealer' disappeared from the room with a bright flash of white light.   
"Where's it going?" Amy asked.   
Anya shrugged. "To go steal some souls." She answered, like it was no big deal.   
Darry looked over at the ex-demon. "Well, we have to stop it." Darry pointed out.   
Anya nodded. Suddenly, her face grew a pale white. "What if it steals Xander's soul? We have to stop it!" Anya yelled like Darry hadn't just said those same words.   
Darry nodded. "What a good idea." She muttered.   
"How do we stop it?" Amy asked.   
"With magick of course." Anya answered. "Well, someone else's magick. The person who took the soul-stealer out, can't send it back." Anya added.   
"Well, who else do we know can send back a demon?" Amy asked.   
"Willow, she used to know magick right? Let's ask her." Darry suggested.   
"No, we can't. She's not a witch anymore; she vowed not to practice witchcraft anymore. We can't ask her." Anya pointed out.   
"Well, then we should tell Buffy and she'll go kick its ass." Amy said.   
"No!" Darry and Anya said at the same time. "We can't involve Buffy, she'll get mad." Darry said.   
"Yeah, she'll give us a lecture on how it was bad and wrong to call up a demon." Anya said. "And, she doesn't like you so she'd get mad at us for hanging around you." Anya said to Amy.   
Darry seemed dumbfounded at the fact that Anya always managed to say what she felt and thought and never seemed to care what she said.   
Amy seemed unfazed by what Anya said. "Well, looks like we out of options then. Unless, one of you knows magick." Amy pointed out.   
Darry looked over at Anya. Suddenly, a thought dawned on the ex-demon. "I've got it!" She yelled triumphantly. "We can ask Tara to send the sprit back." Anya said.   
"Who's Tara?" Darry asked.   
"I'll explain later." Anya said and stood up.   
"Well, let's go then. We don't really have time to waste do we?" Amy said.   
The three girls left the room and hurried out of Amy's house. Anya lead the way to Tara's apartment; she knew the way because Dawn had told her and she had visited Tara once.   
  
Anya pounded on the door to apartment 8B; she pounded until Tara answered the door.   
"Anya, what's the matter?" Tara asked, surprised to see her friend standing there. Tara looked at Amy, who she slightly knew, and at Darry, who she didn't know at all.   
"We really don't have time to talk." Anya said and hurried inside Tara's apartment. Darry and Amy followed Anya and Tara shut the door behind them.  
Tara's cat, Miss Kitty Fantastico, looked up at Darry from her spot on the couch. She hissed and leapt off the couch and scurried into Tara's bedroom.   
Tara looked up at Darry. "Hey, I don't think we've met. My name's Tara." She said and held out her hand.   
Darry shook Tara's hand. "Hi, I'm Darry." Darry said and smiled at Tara.   
Anya frowned. "We don't have time for this!" She yelled. "We have to stop the demon before it steals Xander's soul!" She added.   
"Okay, what happened?" Tara asked.   
"Well, it was supposed to be a simple spell. Or, more it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did." Amy said, trying to justify herself and her actions.   
"What happened?" Tara repeated.   
"Amy invoked a soul-stealer demon and now it's lose and it might steal Xander's soul so send it back!" Anya yelled.   
Darry nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." She muttered.   
Tara's face paled. "You sent a soul-stealer lose? Why?" Tara asked.   
Anya shrugged. "Does it really matter? You're the only one that can send it back." Anya pointed out.   
Tara nodded. "Okay." She said.   
"What do you need to do so send it back?" Darry asked.   
"Not a lot." Tara answered. "Just a few herbs and to simple incantation." Tara answered. "Can you go into the kitchen and get some sage?" She asked Darry.   
Darry nodded and headed into the kitchen. Miss Kitty Fantastico ran out of Tara's bedroom and followed Darry into the kitchen. The cat leapt upon the counter and hissed at Darry. Darry turned to look at the cat. "Shoo." She said.   
Miss Kitty Fantastico ran out of the kitchen and hid on the couch. Tara looked at her cat. "I've never seen her act like that." She muttered.   
"Oh, Darry's a werewolf." Anya said simply.   
Darry re-entered the room with a bottle of sage. "Thank you Anya." She muttered and handed the sage to Tara.   
"Okay, everyone get on the floor and form a circle." Tara commanded, seeming not to care that Darry was a werewolf.   
Everyone did as Tara said and Tara sprinkled the sage around them. Tara capped the sage and sat down beside Darry and Anya.   
Tara recited a spell in Greek, which Darry couldn't understand and guessed the others couldn't either. All the lights in the apartment went out and the drapes blew about as though there was a strong wind. However, Darry couldn't feel a breeze of any kind.   
Miss Kitty Fantastico yowled and raced from the room. Seconds later, the shimmering soul-stealer appeared in the circle the four had formed. It seemed even angrier then before; it wielded its battle-axe.   
Tara recited another something in Greek; the soul-stealer roared in anger and swung its axe at Tara. Tara barely had time to duck as the axe whistled past her head.   
She looked up at the soul-stealer and said the same Greek phrase. The demon roared again and attempted to strike Tara again but found itself unable to raise the axe.   
The soul-stealer roared once more and then disappeared with a bright flash of white light. All the lights in the apartment flickered and then came back down. The drapes fell silent and unmoving. Darry looked over at Tara who seemed surprised by her near encounter with the soul-stealer.   
Anya frowned. "That was it?" She muttered. "No hell fire? No grr arg- poof?" She frowned again. "That was really boring."   
Darry couldn't help but laugh, leave it to Anya to think that a near encounter with a demon who could have taken all their souls was boring. Amy let out a sigh. "I don't know, I'm kinda glad that's all it was." She muttered.   
Everyone rose from their spots on the floor; Miss Kitty Fantastico returned to the room and went over to her food dish and began meowing.   
Anya looked over at Tara, Darry and Amy. "Not a word about all this to Buffy. Got it?" She asked.  
Darry nodded. "My lips are sealed." She said.   
Amy and Tara also nodded. "Well, I guess we'd all better be going are separate ways again. It's almost dark." Amy pointed. "My dad will be getting worried." She added.   
Anya nodded. "I have to make sure Xander still has a soul. Then we can have s….a lovely evening." Anya said, covering up what she was about to say.   
Darry shook her head at the girl's personality. "Yeah, I have to show Buffy and the others that I'm still alive." Darry said and pointed to the scratches across her face to demonstrate that her housemates were worried about her.   
Tara walked the three to the day. "It was nice to meet you Darry." She said as Darry left.   
"Same." The girl replied and smiled. Falling in step with Anya and Amy, Darry left the apartment building and headed toward the Summers house.   
  
When Darry entered the house, Buffy was just beginning to make dinner.   
"Hey Darry, was wondering when you were going to show up." Buffy said and looked over at her. "So, where have you been? Did you do anything interesting today?" Buffy asked.   
Darry shook her head. "No, pretty boring." She answered. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen   
  
  
  
After dinner was cooked, served and eaten, Buffy left the house to go patrolling. Buffy walked along Main Street, all was pretty quite like any town should be.   
Buffy left the main part of town and headed slightly north, toward one of the larger cemeteries. This cemetery was old and the graves were sunken in; there was rarely any demon activity this far away from town but you could never be too careful.   
Buffy arrived at the cemetery; all was quiet. Now this cemetery is the sort of cemetery that appears in all those horror movies, Buffy thought as she looked around. Few headstones could be seen from where she stood, most were sunken into the ground since the coffins had rotted. The wind blew through the skeletal tree branches, rattling them; the half moon cast pale shadows upon the ground.   
We have the spooky setting, where are the spooks? Buffy wondered, jokingly, to herself as she looked around her. Behind her, a stick cracked under someone's (or something) weight. Buffy pulled a stake from her pocket and tensed as the footfalls came closer.   
Buffy whirled around and wasn't the least (well maybe a little) bit surprised to see Spike standing behind her. Buffy lowered her stake.   
"What a big disappointment. I was expecting something scary and this is what I get." Buffy muttered and put the stake back in her pocket.   
"Hey, I'm scary; just ask anyone." Spike growled, defending himself.   
"I would, Spike, but I'm not in the mood to have a conversation with a bunch of new born kittens." Buffy muttered.   
Spike's face grew dark. "Are you saying the only thing I can scare is a bunch of kittens?" Spike growled, lowering his voice.   
Buffy shrugged. "Are you following me now?" She asked, walking away from Spike.   
"No." Spike said and followed her. "I just thought you'd like to know that I've had more reports that something is going to be coming to our little town." Spike told her.   
Buffy stopped and turned around. "Oh? And who told you this information? A bunch of drunken vampires?" She asked.   
"Slayer, I'm the best information source you've got. I suggest you listen to me. That demon we saw the other night, not just anyone can summon a demon like that." Spike said, making sure Buffy was listening to him.   
"What are you saying Spike? Some big and powerful demon summoner is coming to Sunnydale. Oh no, whatever can we do to stop it?" Buffy said, faking surprise.   
Spike growled but Buffy just laughed. "Oh come on Spike, you forget that I know that you can't fight me. Just try to stop being all scary. You're not the Big Bad anymore." Buffy said.   
Spike watched as the Slayer walked away from him, leaving the cemetery. "You just wait Buffy!" He called after her. "I'll prove to you that I'm still the Big Bad, even if I have to make you say it." Spike lowered his voice.   
"In fact, I don't think that's such a bad idea." He added.   
  
Spike walked in to Willy's Bar and sat down at the counter. Willy turned around and looked over at him.   
"Bad night Spike?" Willy asked, attempting to keep good-natured.   
Spike nodded. "It's the Slayer. She says I'm not scary anymore. Can you believe that? I'm still plenty scary." Spike muttered.   
Willy nodded. "Sure." He agreed and poured Spike a shot of booze.   
"I mean, sure I can't bite people or fight or anything but I can still scare people." Spike continued as he downed the shot and put the glass back on the table. Willy poured him another shot; Spike downed it and set his glass down again.   
"The least the Slayer can do is show me a little respect; I mean, after all I have always tried to help her when I could." Spike muttered and downed another shot.   
"Yeah sure Spike, you're a respectable vampire." Willy said and continued to fill Spike's glass.   
Spike raised his head and growled. "That's the problem, I don't want to be a respectable vampire." He growled and drowned another shot. "How do I make the Slayer see that? How do I make her see that I am still the Big Bad?" Spike asked.   
Willy poured the vampire another shot as he thought about Spike's question. "Well, if you're in the violence type of mood, you could hurt one of her friends. She seems real close to her friends." Willy suggested.   
Spike looked up at him, the first affects of drunkenness coming over the vampire. "You forget I can't hurt anyone." The vampire hissed.   
"Yeah, sorry." Willy said and moved to pour Spike another drink but the vampire snatched the bottle away from him. "You could hire a hit man…er…vampire." Willy suggested.   
"No, that's no good. I have to show Buffy that I am still the Big Bad, not a person who can hire someone else to be bad." Spike grumbled as he took a swig from the bottle.   
"Jesus Christ." A teenage vampire in a 'Woodstock '99' T-shirt grumbled, he was seated beside Spike. "You sound like Willa Ford. 'Oh I wanna be bad' please." The vampire muttered.   
Spike turned to face the vampire. "Did anyone ask you?" Spike roared. The vampire slowly shook his head. "I didn't think so, take a hike." Spike commanded and shoved the vampire off the barstool. The vampire stood up and ran out of the bar.   
Spike growled and turned his attention back to Willy, taking another swig from the bottle. "I like the idea of getting through to Buffy through one of her friends." Spike muttered.   
Willy nodded. "There you go. Find someway to hurt one of her friends and show Buffy what you're made of." Willy agreed and began whipping off the bar.   
"Good idea." Spike agreed. "I'll go to her house. Right after I finish my drink." He added and took a long swig from the bottle. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen   
  
  
  
When Spike finally left the bar, it was nearly 10:00 o'clock, and he was drunker then Xander's Uncle Remus on Christmas Eve. However, the vampire still remembered the main parts of his plan; well almost all of the main points. He remembered something about hurting one of Buffy's friends, making Buffy respect him as something scary again and something about Willa Ford.   
The vampire stumbled toward the Summers house, grumbling to himself as he walked. When Spike finally arrived at the house, it was all he could do to keep from falling over. He pounded on the door and rung the doorbell until someone opened the door.   
It didn't matter to Spike who opened the door as long as it was one of Buffy's friends; Spike grabbed the shoulder of that person and yanked her outside.   
"What the hell are you doing?" The person asked. It was only until then that Spike realized that he didn't know the person he took out of the house. However, it didn't really matter because if she was in Buffy's house then she was one of Buffy's friends. Spike pulled out a note scrawled on a napkin (that he had made at Willy's) and put it by the door. The note said: (in Spike's drunken hand-writing) "I have your friend, I won't let her go until you come and bow before me. And bring more beer." Willy had tried to make Spike put a line through the last part but Spike wouldn't let him.   
With the note in place, Spike grabbed the person's arms and pinned them behind her.   
"You're coming with me." Spike commanded and began pushing the person away from the Summers' house.   
"What are you doing?" The person asked, she turned to look at Spike. "You're Spike aren't you? I heard Buffy talking to you the other night. God, she must really hate you." The person muttered.   
Spike didn't bother to answer the person's question; he brought her to his crypt and shoved her inside. Spike shook his head to clear his mind and blinked his eyes.   
"Hey, I don't know you." He said to the person.   
"I'm Darry, wait why the hell did I just tell you that? You are Spike aren't you?" The person, Darry, asked.  
"Yeah." The vampire answered and went over to this coffin-table and pulled out a loop of rope. You never know when these things will come in handy, he thought as he carried the rope back over to where Darry was standing.   
"Okay, Spike, what are you doing?" Darry asked.   
Spike drew a chair over to where they were standing and shoved Darry into it. He began to tie her to the chair. "I'm kidnapping you." He answered.   
Darry began to laugh. "Why?" She asked, once she had stopped laughing.   
"So that Buffy will realize that I am still scary and can still strike fear into people's hearts." Spike turned to face her. "Am I scaring you?" He asked her.   
Darry tried not to laugh. "Oh yeah." She answered.   
"Until Buffy comes to apologize to me, to take back all those mean things she said, you are my prisoner." Spike told Darry.   
"Spike, are you drunk?" Darry asked, cocking her head to look at him.   
Spike looked at her. "Quite a bit exactly." He answered.   
Darry scoffed. "Oh please. You could at least show me the dignity of getting kidnapped by someone sober." She muttered.   
Spike slammed his hand down on his coffin-table. "That's exactly what I'm talking about: dignity. See, vampires have dignity too." Spike said and pulled another chair up to sit in front of Darry.   
"Sure Spike, every vampire has dignity. I mean, who wouldn't respect a blood-sucking killer?" Darry said, mustering a smile.  
"See, Darry -that's your name right? - that's just the thing, I can't bite anymore, I can't even fight. And now, Buffy and all the other vampires and stuff in this town don't take me seriously." Spike griped.  
Darry attempted to shrug her shoulders but the ropes bit into her skin. "I'm sure people respected you before. Like when you were a human." Darry said.   
"That's another thing!" Spike yelled. "No one ever took me serous. Like when I was human, in 1880 I used to write poetry. I think that poetry was pretty damn good but no one else did; I used to write it for this girl, Ceily, and I thought she liked it and then one day, boom in front of everyone she turns me down. It was really embarrassing, I mean everyone was laughing and all." Spike whined.   
"Spike…" Darry began but he cut her off.   
"No, I'm not done. So, I leave the party and whom do I run into but Drusilla. Drusilla! That's another thing! She dumps me for some demon wanna be who can't even compare to me!" Spike yelled.   
"Spike, shut your hole." Darry muttered.   
"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about: no respect. You are going to listen to everything I have to say!" Spike yelled, looking at Darry. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, she dumps me saying I've gone 'too soft'. 'Too soft', ha! I killed two Slayers! Two! How is that 'too soft'? And it's not like I haven't tried to kill Buffy! I tried, lots of times." Spike said. He stood up and walked over to his cabinet and pulled out another bottle of booze. He uncapped it and took a swig from it.   
"I'm sure you did Spike." Darry said.   
"Shut up, I didn't ask you to talk." Spike muttered and sat back down, taking another drink.   
"Anyway, Dru said that I had gone too soft because I made a deal with Buffy to save both our skins. Hello! I was doing it for our good; our good, that's me and her not just me.   
"So, I come back from South America and who do I see. Well, someone I have never seen before but guess anyway." Spike said and drunk from the bottle.   
"Um, I don't know." Darry answered.   
"Then I'll tell you: Harmony. That little bitch who just suddenly found herself in vampire land. She's all 'Oh Spike you're a real tough vampire. Oh protect me and watch over me and feed me and cover our layer with pictures of fluffy unicorns!' So, what do I do? I decide 'hey, why not she's young and a babe' so I protect her and then the second I am not the vampire I used to be she leaves me! Yeah, just like that." Spike said and took another swig.   
"Spike, shut up." Darry muttered, low enough so Spike couldn't hear her.   
"And then guess what happens?" Spike asked.   
"You realized you needed a life?" Darry asked.   
"No, she comes along. Buffy." Spike said and frowned.   
  
  
"Spike is absolutely crazy!" Buffy yelled and balled up the napkin and through it across the kitchen.   
Anya's eyes widened and then she shrugged. "Okay, what are we going to do about Darry?" Anya asked.   
Buffy had come home just a few minutes ago to find her house in a semi-state of DeathCon1. Anya and Xander had come over to pay everyone a visit and had found Spike's note at the front door. They had told Willow and Dawn and Willow was about to go find Buffy when she walked in.   
"Well, we are going to find her and 'save' her and I am going to kick Spike's undead ass." Buffy answered.   
"Okay, let's go!" Anya yelled and grabbed a butter knife out of the kitchen draw.   
"Anya, put the knife down. We're all going to rescue Darry but we are not doing it with a butter knife." Buffy said.   
"Okay, let's go rescue Darry!" Dawn yelled.   
"Did I say everyone was going to rescue Darry? I mean, everyone but you is going to rescue Darry." Buffy said gently.   
"Oh come on Buffy, let me come. You don't want me to stay home alone, all alone in Sunnydale?" Dawn said and gave her the most innocent smile.   
"Fine, let's go. Who knows what Spike is doing to her." Buffy said.   
  
"And then, the building starts falling in around us and what does she do? She starts passionately kissing me and then we make the most passionate, romantic love…" Spike continued.   
"Spike! That's your business! Shut up!" Darry yelled.   
"Now, Darry you listen…" Spike protested but Darry cut him off.   
"No, Spike, you listen to me! I have been here, tied to this chair, for about an hour listening to you whine about your pathetic life! If there's any vampire left in you, please kill me now because I would rather die then listen to you rant for two more seconds!" Darry yelled.   
"You act like you're the only person in the world with problems! Here you are, drunk, ranting on about your horrible poems and crap like you're the only person with problems. Well, I hate to break it to you Spike but you're not even a person! And even if you were, you would not be the only one with problems! And when you really think about it, you don't even have any 'real' problems.   
"I mean, you stay in your crypt all day and watch your stupid TV and then when the sun goes down you go to some butcher shop or wherever and have your meal handed to you. Spike, you don't have any problems." Darry finished.  
"He does have one problem." Came a voice from behind them. "Me." Spike turned around and Darry tried to crane her neck but she knew whom the voice belonged to. Buffy.   
Buffy was standing in the foyer of the crypt with a crossbow aimed at Spike. Behind her were the other members of the Scooby Gang and Anya had a butter knife.   
"Yay, Buffy." Darry said and looked over at Spike. "She's going to kick your butt and do you know why? Because she hates you!" Darry yelled and attempted to undo the ropes around her. However, Darry only managed to tip the chair and it fell over onto the crypt floor.   
"Darry's right, you know Spike, about both things. Number one being that I hate you. Number two being that I would kick your butt, but I'm not in the mood. But I can tell you that if you ever come near any of my friends I can I will not only kick your butt but I will kill you. I have finally had enough of you Spike." Buffy said and shot the arrow into the wall beside Spike.   
Anya knelt by Darry on the floor and used the butter knife to cut the ropes free from Darry. Darry and Anya stood up and joined the rest of the Scooby Gang by the foyer.   
Buffy turned around. "Let's go." She said and without a backward glance, the group walked out of the crypt. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty   
  
  
  
  
When the Scooby Gang arrived home, Anya and Xander went their separate ways and Darry flopped down on the pull out bed. She lay her head down on the pillow and sighed.   
"These past few days of been enough adventure to last me a lifetime, thank you." She muttered.   
"You must be used to adventure though, you being a werewolf and all." Dawn said and sat down on the bed beside Darry.   
"I guess, but its not like I go searching for the adventure. If I had my way, I'd have a dull life." Darry said.   
"Here, here." Buffy muttered as she dropped her Slayer Bag to the ground.   
"All I'm saying is the next few days better not be this eventful." Darry muttered and buried her head in her pillow.   
  
Once again, Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep; however, this dream was unlike the dreams that she had previously had as a Slayer. Well, except for the time that a first Slayer had come to haunt her and the others in their dreams.   
Anyway, someone was talking to her. Looking closer she could see that it was Spike. He was telling her something and then pointing to his head; Buffy couldn't understand what he was saying. Then, he stopped pointing to his head and gestured beside them; he was pointing to a cavern that was barely lit by candlelight. Buffy looked closer and suddenly every candle in the room lit and the room was aglow. Buffy jumped back and watched as the walls of the cavern began to trickle blood. Buffy turned to Spike and tried to say something but it was no longer Spike that was standing beside her. It was Darry and she was pointing to something in her hand. Buffy looked closer and saw that there was a tiny red jewel in her hand. Buffy looked up but Darry was gone, the lights in the cavern went out and Buffy was in darkness. She felt a presence behind her and felt someone grab her shoulder. "Buffy…" The thing growled. "Buffy…" Buffy began to thrash, attempting to get away but she couldn't. The thing was too strong.   
  
"Buffy!" Dawn said as she shook her sister's shoulder. "Buffy!" She repeated, a little louder.   
Buffy continued to moan and thrash, refusing to wake up. "Buffy!" Dawn yelled right in her sister's ear.   
Buffy awoke with a start. "Dawn, what? What's the matter?" Buffy asked.   
Dawn shrugged. "Nothing's the matter, I just wanted to tell you that I'm off to school and that you overslept." Dawn said.   
Buffy sat up and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "What? Oh, okay I'll be down in a second. Have a good day." Buffy said and watched her sister walk out of her room.   
Buffy was still shivering from the dream, it was too weird and felt so real. So confusing though, she thought, Slayer's dreams are never easy.   
Buffy got out of bed and put on her street clothes. After looking at herself in the mirror, Buffy headed downstairs. Willow and Darry were in the kitchen; Dawn had already left for school.   
"Hey there sleepy head." Willow said good-naturally.   
Buffy said 'good morning' to both her friends and sat down at the table beside Darry.   
Buffy turned to their friend. "Darry, do you know anything about a red jewel?" Buffy asked, hoping her question wasn't too strange.   
Darry's face slightly blanched. "No, nothing." She answered. "Why?" She asked.   
"No reason." Buffy answered.   
Darry looked away from Buffy and out the yet to be repaired hole in the kitchen window. She knew that her face had paled and she wished it hadn't. After all, she told Buffy the truth: she didn't know anything about a red jewel.   
  
"I hate this place!" Anya yelled.   
Xander looked up at her from where he sat in the Magic Box. "Just the Magic Box or Sunnydale in general?" He asked and smiled, trying to bring Anya out of her bad mood.   
"This place, the Magic Box. It's so boring and nothing interesting ever happens here." Anya asked.   
"Funny, just a few weeks ago you couldn't wait for Giles to leave so you could own the place." Xander muttered.   
"Well, that was before everything got all boring and crazy. Before Willow stopped using magick, before Dawn broke her arm, before Buffy became 'non-Buffyish', before Darry showed up, before Tara left, before…" Anya continued but Xander cut her off.   
"Anya, I think I get the point." Xander muttered. "Lots of interesting things happen here." He added.   
"Sure." Anya muttered, her voice full of sarcasm.   
Just then, the door to the Magic Box opened and a girl that looked about a year younger then Anya and Xander, walked into the shop. Her hair was semi-long and a pretty brown color with a little bit of red. Her eyes were bluish-green and her skin was smooth and semi-tan. She was tall and skinny and wore blue jeans and a white T-Shirt.   
The girl walked over to the counter where Anya was standing. "Hey, my name's Kellie Kennedy, and I need to know if you've seen anyone here or in this town named Daralyn Moore. She's a year older then me and has long brown hair about this long." Kellie said and showed Anya about how long she meant.   
Anya looked over at Xander and then back at their guest. "You mean Darry?" Anya asked.   
Kellie shrugged and blew a bubble with the pink bubble gum. "Do you know where she is?" Kellie asked.  
Anya nodded. "Yeah, I know where she is. Who's asking?" Any asked.   
"Me, Kellie, her cousin." The girl answered. 


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One   
  
  
  
"Her cousin?" Xander asked and stood up and joined Kellie by the counter. "She didn't tell us she had a cousin." He added.   
Kellie shrugged. "Well, I don't really tell people she's my cousin either. She's sorta the odd-ball of the family." Kellie said.   
Anya frowned, not sure that she liked their latest visitor. "Why do you need to talk to her so badly? And how did you know she was here?" Anya asked.   
Kellie frowned and rolled her eyes. "Look, it's a family emergency alright. Do you know where she is or not?" Kellie asked and blew another bubble.   
Anya looked over at Xander, who just shrugged. "Yeah, I know where she is." Anya answered.   
  
Xander and Anya walked into the house with Kellie trailing slightly behind them. Willow was seated on the foldout bed, flipping through TV channels. When she heard the trio come in, she turned around. She was surprised to see that they had brought another guest with them.   
"Do you know where Darry is?" Xander asked the redhead.   
Willow nodded. "I'll go get her." She offered and left the living room.   
Kellie looked around her, and then she turned her attention back to Xander and Anya. "Since when is Darry? She's always been Daralyn as far as I know." Kellie asked.  
Xander shrugged. "She said she hated her name so she came up with the nickname." Xander said.   
Kellie shrugged. "Whatever, that's her purgative." She muttered and flopped down on the foldout bed.   
Willow returned seconds later, with Darry and Buffy trailing behind her. When they entered the room, Kellie looked up at them. She and Darry locked eyes, Kellie gave a smug smile.   
"Hey Kellie." Darry muttered and walked over to her cousin.   
"Hey Daralyn, when was the last time I saw you? When I was like, five?" Kellie asked and attempted to be friendly.   
"Yeah, I guess." Darry said and sat down on the bed beside Kellie.   
"Okay, I think some introductions are to be made." Buffy muttered, not loud enough to be rude but loud enough so Darry could hear her.   
"Oh sorry, this is my cousin Kellie. Kellie, this is Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya." Darry said and pointed to each one of her friends.   
Kellie smiled at them. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kellie Kennedy as Daralyn just said." Kellie said.   
"Call me Darry." Darry said and turned to face her cousin.   
"Okay, whatever." Kellie muttered.   
"Are you here for a reason?" Darry asked.   
It was clear to Buffy and the others that Kellie and Darry didn't get along very well and hadn't even when they were little. The reason for that, however, Buffy didn't know and now was obviously not a good time to ask.   
Kellie frowned. "As a matter of fact I am." She said, her voice suddenly changing tone. Darry couldn't help but notice then change in her voice.   
"Look, Darry, I know we haven't been close at all. Which is okay because I don't really like you but I really need to ask you a favor." Kellie began.   
Darry shrugged. "Your little pitch line worked really well." Darry muttered, her voice full of sarcasm.   
Kellie ignored Darry's comment. "You know I'm related to you right? Even though I wish I wasn't and I have this theory that my mom's sister found your in a box of rabid raccoons so I'm not really related to you but you that I am right?" Kellie asked, speaking fast. Darry couldn't do anything but nod. Kellie continued. "So, this is why I'm asking this favor. You see, you're my only living relative so you're the only one I can ask." Kellie continued but Darry cut her off.   
"Whoa, only living relative? Kellie, what happened?" She asked.   
"My mom and dad died in a car accident last week and you are the only person I can come to. I have no money and the stupid government took the house away so I have no where to live." Kellie blurted.   
Darry stared at her cousin. For some strange reason she couldn't be sad about the death of her Aunt Amanda and Uncle Scott because they had never really liked her either. Even though she was her sister's daughter, her Aunt Amanda always gave Darry the impression that she was never welcome in their house that she didn't like her, which was true. However, Darry couldn't help but feel sorry for her cousin, even though she wasn't exactly Mother Teresa when it came to being nice either. Even though Kellie was a year younger then herself, Kellie had almost constantly bullied Darry around. On the few occasions that Darry and her parents had gone to visit Kellie and her parents, Kellie had become ruling tyrant and bossed Darry around. One time, at Christmas, Kellie had taken Darry's Christmas present and switched it for her own, which was a toothbrush. However, Darry's Aunt Amanda didn't really care about her daughter's kleptoism and ignored it.   
However, even if Kellie had stolen her only Christmas present, it wouldn't be 'right' if Darry were to turn her cousin away. However, it wouldn't be wrong is someone else did.   
"Kellie, I'd help you but this isn't even my house. I'm a guest here as well." Darry said and pointed to Buffy.   
Buffy looked at Kellie, who seemed a lot younger then nineteen at the moment and couldn't bring herself to turn Kellie away. After all, it wasn't as though Buffy didn't know how Kellie was feeling at the moment.   
"She can stay here, everyone else does." Buffy said and shrugged. Kellie smiled and looked over at Darry.  
"Thanks cous. I owe you one." Kellie said and for a second didn't appear as the thieving five-year-old.   
"Whatever." Darry said and stood up. She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.   
Kellie didn't seem upset by Darry's leaving and didn't seem to care one way or another. Buffy sat down beside her guest.   
"So, where are you from?" Buffy asked.   
"Snowville. It's in Northern Cali." Kellie said and blew another bubble.   
Anya sat down by Kellie's other side. "It's pretty bad isn't it?" Anya asked.   
"What?" Kellie asked.   
"What happened with your parents. And what happened with Darry's parents. I mean, high mortally rate." Anya answered.   
Kellie looked slightly confused but Buffy broke in before she had a chance to say anything. "Yeah, I mean you were like five when it happened." Buffy said.  
"What happened?" Kellie asked.   
"Darry's parents getting killed." Xander put in.   
Kellie looked confused and then she laughed. "No, Darry's parents didn't die." She laughed. "Well, I guess the sort of did. Her mom died when she was like six and then her dad left when she was eight or something. 'Disappeared' or whatever." Kellie said.   
Buffy looked up at Willow with a look of confusion on her face. Willow's face matched Buffy's confusion. Either Kellie had her story crossed or something was wrong. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two   
  
  
  
  
When Dawn got home from school, she was surprised to see another new guest at the Summers' house. Darry introduced Kellie and Dawn.   
"So, you're Darry's sister?" Dawn asked.   
Both Kellie and Darry started laughing. "Are you kidding me? Please, she's my cousin." Kellie said.   
Dawn shrugged. "Sorry." She muttered.  
Dawn sat down on the foldout bed and started on her homework. "Do you think we can ever put this bed back in the couch?" Dawn asked, looking up at Buffy who had just entered the room.   
"Probably." The Slayer muttered and took a bite out of the apple she had in her hand.   
Kellie looked over at Darry. "You sleep on a foldout bed?" She asked.   
Darry glared at Kellie. "Well, there's really not a lot of space in the house you'll probably have to sleep outside." Darry retorted.   
Dawn looked over at them. "Kellie can sleep in my room." She suggested. "On the floor or something." She added.   
Kellie shrugged. "Sounds good to me." She said and smiled smugly at Darry.   
Buffy decided to break in before the living room turned into a "Jerry Springer" episode. "Darry, why don't you go help Willow in the kitchen?" Buffy suggested. Darry shrugged and walked into the kitchen, where Willow was cooking dinner. Buffy turned to Kellie. "I think we have a sleeping bag in the basement, why don't we go get it." Buffy said.   
Kellie and Buffy headed into the basement; Buffy flicked on the basement light and scanned the basement, which still showed signs of water left behind from the busted pipe. Kellie looked around.   
"Did your basement flood?" Kellie asked as she walked down the stairs and stepped in a puddle of water. The busted pipe still dripped, even though Buffy and Anya had tried to repair it with duck-tape.   
"Long story." Buffy muttered and walked over to one of the shelves. She began searching for the sleeping bag. Kellie walked up behind her.   
"I think I see it." Kellie said and pointed to the very top of the shelf.   
Buffy looked up and saw that Kellie was right; the sleeping bag was rested on the top shelf, its bright blue fibber wasn't hard to miss.   
"I'll get it." Buffy said and began to climb the shelf, which was rather tall.   
Buffy reached the top and placed her foot on a bunch of board games with rotted cardboard covers. The games were just barely out of Kellie's reach (so the shelf wasn't too tall). Buffy made sure she had a secure footing and reached up for the sleeping bag.   
"Ooh the game of Life!" Kellie exclaimed. "I love this game." She added and reached for the game under Buffy's foot. She pulled the game lose, causing Buffy to lose her footing.   
The Slayer let out a cry of surprise as she felt herself slip. She grabbed a hold of the sleeping bag, as though to steady herself, but she and the sleeping bag toppled from the shelf. Buffy landed with a thud at Kellie's feet. The surprised girl looked down at Buffy, still holding the game.   
"Sorry." Kellie muttered.   
Buffy groaned and sat up; Kellie didn't look like she was going to be an easy person to get along with.   
  
At the dinner table, everyone was seated and halfway through the meal that Willow and Darry had made. Kellie was seated beside her cousin and Dawn, who was ranting on about how horrible the school lunch was even though she brought her own lunch everyday.   
After dinner, Darry volunteered to do the dishes and decided that Kellie should help her, a little cousin bonding.   
Kellie carried the dishes over to the sink, where Darry was running water over them.   
"Your friend Buffy, she's really strong." Kellie remarked as she handed Darry a plate.   
"Yeah. Why do you say that?" Darry asked and turned to Kellie.   
"Well, I kinda knocked her off a shelf in the basement and she fell but it was like it didn't matter. Like, she landed in a pile of feathers and not on a concrete floor. She just got up and shrugged it off." Kellie answered, drying off a cup and putting it in the cabinet.   
Darry bit her lip as she thought for a minute on what to tell Kellie. "Yeah well, she's real thick skinned. Um, hard boned; you know, nothing keeps her down." Darry said and shut the water off.   
Kellie shrugged and put the dishes in the cabinet. "Sure, I guess." Kellie muttered. She turned to Darry. "Are we done her, I'm feeling kinda beat." Kellie said. "I'm gonna head up to bed." She added.   
Without a backward glance, Kellie headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs toward Dawn's room. Darry watched her cousin leave.   
  
Buffy slipped out of her room and sunk quietly past Dawn's room, hoping not to disturb Kellie. Buffy shouldered her Slayer's Bag and slipped downstairs.   
In Dawn's room, Dawn slept silently with an open schoolbook nestled in her hand. Kellie, however, was wide-awake, finding it hard to fall asleep in a strange place. It wasn't fair that the government took her house away, the house that she had lived in since she was little. Just because she couldn't pay the rent or mortgage or whatever it was called was no reason to take it away. And to force her to come here, to Sunnydale, to live with her psycho cousin and her psycho friends.   
Speaking of psychos, Kellie heard the door open and close in a room down the hall. Then she heard the footfalls that were hoped to be silent. Kellie sat up and climbed out of her sleeping bag and crept quietly toward the door and peered out. She saw Buffy disappear down the stairs and head out through the kitchen door.   
'Where is she going?' Kellie wondered as she slipped out of her own room. She slunk down the stairs and past Darry, who was asleep on the couch. Quietly, Kellie followed Buffy out of the house and hid in the bushes as she watched Buffy take something out of the bag on her shoulder. After looking left and right, Buffy finally went to the left, jogging at a slow pace.   
Kellie crawled out of the bushes and followed Buffy, taking care to not be seen.   
  
Buffy walked along, clutching the stake in her hand. It was sort of a 'just in case' thing; just in case she ran into Spike. Buffy wasn't afraid of Spike but she also didn't want to be caught off her guard. However, there was the sound of snapping brush to her right and the Slayer figured she have to use the stake a lot sooner.   
Buffy was right; a vampire leapt out of the underbrush at her, its fangs were bared and its claws poised. Buffy dodged the vampire's attack and punched it across the jaw. She heard the rewarding crack of bone and knew that she had broken the vampire's jaw. The vampire reeled backward but wasn't off its guard for very long. It leapt at Buffy and drove her into a tree. Buffy kicked the vampire and drove it backward; the vampire fell to ground. Buffy drove the stake into the vampire's heart and watched as it disappeared in a shower of dust.   
Buffy sighed and stood up, stuffing the stake into her pocket.   
  
Kellie watched in amazement as Buffy drove a wooden stick (it looked like) into the heart of a man. Well, Kellie figured that it wasn't a 'man' but it walked and a looked like a human. However, Kellie could tell that it wasn't human. Especially since the thing disappeared in a shower of dust. Buffy put the stick in her pocket and turned around. Kellie slowly stood up out of the bush.   
Buffy was surprised to see that someone had been following her and not just any someone. It was Kellie; Kellie had a surprised look on her face, or more a look of confusion.   
"What are you doing out here?" Buffy asked, walking over to Kellie. "Do you know how late it is?" She added.   
Kellie shook her head and then shrugged. "I was going to ask you the same thing." She said, attempting to make herself not look as guilty.   
"You were following me? Spying on me?" Buffy asked.   
"No." Kellie said. "I heard you leave and I just…yeah okay I was following you. What are you doing? What was that thing, the one that exploded?" Kellie asked.   
Buffy frowned and tried to think of what to say; sooner or later Kellie was going to figure out what she was. Apparently, it was sooner then Buffy had expected.   
"Kellie, it's a long story. Let's go back to the house and I'll explain." Buffy muttered. Kellie followed Buffy back to house, wondering exactly how Buffy would explain what she had just seen. 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three   
  
  
  
Once they were back inside, Buffy decided to wake up Darry. Buffy quickly explained what had happened with Kellie and Darry was the first to speak.   
"Kellie, what in the world what posses you to go outside in the middle of the night?" Darry asked.   
Kellie shrugged. "I just wanted to know where Buffy was going." Kellie answered. "And what she was doing." She added, looking over at Buffy who had yet to provide an explanation.   
"Kellie, it may be hard to understand." Buffy began. "But I'm a Slayer, of course you have no idea what that is so I will explain. I'm a vampire slayer, I kill vampires and demons and all other things that prey on the weak." Buffy said.   
"So, you're like a super hero." Kellie said, attempting to process what Buffy had said. "How much do you get paid?" She asked.   
"That's the thing, no one is supposed to know that I'm the Slayer. It's a secret." Buffy said.   
"No one is supposed to know." Darry seconded, making sure that Kellie understood that point.   
"Okay, no one is supposed to know that you're the Slayer. So, who knows, aside from me and Darry?" Kellie asked.   
"Willow, Dawn, Xander, Anya, this girl named Tara but that's it." Buffy answered.   
"And they don't tell anyone." Darry stressed.   
"So, everyone who does know it's like a Secret Society?" Kellie asked.   
"That's one way of looking at it." Buffy muttered.   
"Cool." Kellie muttered.   
"So, you just go out every night and save peoples' lives and no one knows?" Kellie asked.   
"Yeah, pretty much." Buffy answered, thinking of her 'toy surprise' that she had got at the prom.   
"That really sucks. If I were the Slayer I wouldn't save people unless they paid me." Kellie said.   
"Well then," Darry muttered, "I guess we can all be happy that you're not the Slayer."   
  
The next morning was a Saturday and Willow and Dawn quickly found out that Kellie knew about Buffy's duty as the Slayer because she kept asking Buffy questions.   
"Did you ever get bit by a vampire?" "Did you ever slay a demon with two heads?" "Did you ever slay a demon that looked like a cat?" "Are zombies real?" "Do you kill a lot of things on Halloween?" (The list goes on and on)   
Buffy was sick and tried of Kellie; did she ever shut up? She was just like Anya, but worse and more annoying.   
As Buffy handed Dawn a plate of pancakes, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kellie announced.   
"Thank the Lord." Buffy muttered, happy to be rid of the girl.   
  
Kellie ran into the living room and toward the door. She unlocked the door and opened it. Anya and Xander stood there.   
"Hello there little girl!" Anya yelled and entered the house.   
Kellie looked at her surprised. "Little girl?" She repeated, dumbfounded. "I'm nineteen years old!" She said.   
Xander rested his hand on Kellie's shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He muttered and followed his fiancé into the kitchen.   
Kellie rolled her eyes and shut the door. She doubted that people could be any weirder or annoying then Anya.   
  
Back in the kitchen, Anya was helping herself to Dawn's pancakes. The fifteen-year-old was staring at the ex-demon like she was carrying the plague.   
"So, how was your night?" Xander asked Buffy as she continued making pancakes.   
"You know, same old thing. Staked a vampire; Kellie knows I'm the Slayer, you know same old stuff." She answered as she burned another pancake.   
"Kellie knows you're the Slayer?" Xander asked.   
Buffy stabbed at the pancake with the large wooden spoon (since they were out of clean spatulas) and grimaced. "This one's dead." She muttered.   
"How did she find out you were the Slayer?" Xander asked.   
Buffy looked at him. "She snuck out of the house and followed me. She saw me stake the vampire." Buffy answered and threw the burned pancake down the garbage disposal.   
Kellie walked up behind Buffy. "You know, if you keep throwing things down there, down the garbage disposal, it'll break." Kellie said.   
"That's great." Buffy muttered.   
"No really, my mom did it once. She threw this rotten cabbage in the disposal and turned it on. The whole disposal caught on fire and we were like freaking out and stuff. It took us forever to put it out." Kellie said.   
"I wonder why, since the sink is right there and all." Buffy muttered. "Plus if you threw a whole cabbage down the garbage disposal, yes it would break." Buffy added, looking at Kellie.   
"That's not what my mom said!" Kellie defended. "She said that…" But Darry cut her off.  
"Kellie, has it ever occurred to you that no one cares?" Darry asked.   
Anya looked over at Darry and then at Kellie. "I want to know what happens, after you put the fire out." She said, like it was a big interesting story.   
"Anya, nothing happened." Xander muttered.   
Anya stood up. "No, tell us Little Girl." Anya commanded.   
Kellie looked over at Anya and then at Xander. "Nothing happened." She told Anya. "And don't call me Little Girl." Kellie added.   
Anya walked over to Kellie and Xander; Buffy left the area by the sink and took Anya's place at the table.   
Anya studied Kellie. "I don't know anything about you." Anya said.   
"Okay, I don't know anything about you either." Kellie muttered.   
"What kinda movies do you like?" Anya asked.   
"Horror." Kellie answered and walked over to the kitchen table.   
"Me too!" Anya yelled and followed her.   
Kellie sat down at the table; she looked at Willow, Darry, Buffy and Dawn. "Did you guys see the movie where this dude was killing all these people at this camp?" Kellie asked.   
"No." Dawn said, speaking for all of them.   
"What about the one where those cats who lived under the house attacked this baby." Kellie asked.   
"No." Dawn repeated.   
"How about…" Kellie started.   
"NO!" Darry yelled.   
Kellie looked slightly hurt. Anya looked over at her. "Did you see the movie with that girl and those aliens?" Anya asked.   
"Oh yeah." Kellie said. "'Get away from her you bitch'." Kellie quoted.  
Darry rolled her eyes. "I believe the line is 'Stay away from her you bitch.' And no one cares." She said.   
Kellie frowned. "Well, no one asked you." She said. Then she turned to Anya. "Did you see the one where…" But once again someone cut her off.   
"I think if you say that one more time I'm going to hurt you." Darry said.   
Kellie stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "No one cared, you know I hate you. I'm glad I stole your Christmas present." Kellie said.   
Darry looked at her, the hurt somewhat visible in her eyes. "Shut up Kellie." Darry muttered lamely.   
Kellie made a face at her cousin. "I hate you." She said again.   
"Okay." Buffy muttered. "It's time to leave now, Kellie why don't you go help Dawn clean her room?" Buffy suggested.   
"My room isn't messy." Dawn muttered.   
"Clean it." Buffy hissed. "Help her." Buffy said to Kellie.   
"Why am I always the one that has to leave? Why doesn't Darry ever have to leave when we get in a fight?" Kellie asked, angrily.   
"Because they like me better." Darry whispered so only Kellie could hear.   
"You know, I'm sick of getting ignored and interrupted and made to leave!" Kellie yelled and stood up. "I'm leaving." She announced and stormed out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, the group in the kitchen could hear the front door slam shut.   
"Should we be worried?" Willow asked.   
Darry shook her head. "She'll be back." Darry said. "She has no where to go." She added.   
  
Kellie fought back tears as she walked blindly away from the Summers house. It wasn't her idea to come to stupid Sunnydale, its not like she had a choice. The least they could do was be nice to her; after all that she had been through in the past week. She was making every effort to be nice, they could do the same.   
Without realizing it, Kellie had walked to Sunnydale Cemetery, where Spike kept up residence.   
Kellie looked around her and realized that she had just kicked herself out of the only place she could stay. But, she wouldn't go crawling back to Darry and all the others. She would find somewhere else to stay. In fact, in a cemetery there were plenty of places to stay: like a crypt for instance.   
Kellie walked to the nearest crypt and opened the door. She was very surprised to see another person already in there. He looked about Buffy's age, or a little older; he wore a duster and had whitetish-blonde hair. The man looked at Kellie, clearly just as surprised as she was to find her there.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, his voice heavy with a British accent.   
"Well, um." Kellie stuttered, not sure of what to say.   
"Well, spit it out." The man demanded.   
Kellie found herself spitting out the whole story. When she was down, the man had a strange look on his face.   
"So, Buffy treats you a little less then human too?" The man asked. He walked over to Kellie. "Look, um Kellie -right? -, I have a business proposition for you." He said. 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four   
  
  
By the time night fell, Darry was getting slightly worried about her cousin.   
"How much trouble can she get into?" Dawn asked, trying to reassure her friend.   
"Plenty." Buffy answered, sitting beside Darry and Dawn on the foldout bed. "This is Sunnydale." She added.   
Darry turned to her. "Thank you very much." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.   
Buffy shrugged. "Just trying to help." She said.   
"How?" Darry asked.   
Anya and Xander entered the room and joined the three on the couch. "Still no sign of her?" Xander asked.   
"What do you think?" Darry asked.   
Xander shrugged and looked away from Darry. "Just trying to help." He said.   
"Will you people stop saying that?" Darry hissed, and got off the couch. "How could you possibly help by saying that she could be dead by now?" Darry asked, looking over at Buffy. "Or asking stupid questions?" Darry added, looking at Xander.   
"The only way to help is to her from her, right now!" Darry added.   
Suddenly, a rock came flying through the window, shattering the glass and almost hitting Darry in the head. The girl ducked and the rock went colliding into the back of the couch.   
"That's the second time that's happened." Buffy muttered as they all turned to look behind them.   
Darry looked up and shook some glass off her head. She crawled on her hands and knees and retrieved the rock. Darry noticed that there was a note tied to the rock. She pulled the note off and opened it.   
"'Slayer and Darry come out and die.'" Darry read. She handed the note up to Buffy.   
"I know this hand writing." Buffy remarked.   
  
Outside the Summers house, Kellie looked over at Spike.   
"Do you really think this will work?" She asked the vampire.   
Spike nodded and dragged on his cigarette. "Yes, there is nothing that can go wrong with this plan." Spike said.   
  
In the cavern under Sunnydale's streets, the man was planning. He was planning a way to get rid of the Slayer.   
"The Slayer can mess up my prefect plans; I have waited too long down her to have a simple girl mess up my prefect planning." The man grumbled to himself.   
"I must get rid of her. The last demon I sent was destroyed by her with no trouble, on her part." The man added. "I must create a stronger foe." He said. With those words, he chanted a few verses in a language that might have been Romanian.   
With another bright flash of light, a demon appeared in the cave. This demon looked fiercer then the last; it was a reptile like demon, resembling a raptor. The demon looked up at his master.   
"I need you to go above ground and kill the Slayer." The man commanded. "Now." He added.   
"It will be done." The demon replied and scampered out of the cavern.   
  
Buffy and Darry peered cautiously out of the house through the open door.   
"Do you see anything?" Darry asked Buffy.   
Buffy squinted her eyes. "No." The Slayer answered.   
"Darry! Where are you?" They heard a voice call.   
Darry looked over at Buffy. "That's Kellie alright." Darry informed.   
  
"Kellie, what do you think you're doing?" Spike hissed and punched the girl in the arm. He was rewarded by a searing pain in his head.   
Kellie winced and rubbed her shoulder. "What was that for?" Kellie whined.   
"What are you doing?" Spike asked.   
"Well, its no fun if they don't know we're out here is it?" Kellie asked.   
"Oh, they know we're out here." Spike answered.   
  
"I don't think they're out there." Anya remarked as she joined Buffy and Darry at the door.   
Buffy turned to the ex-demon. "They're out there because we just heard them. Now, we're going to go find them." Buffy said.   
Buffy and Darry left the house and left Anya standing in the foyer. "Have a nice evening and don't get killed." Anya called after them and shut the door.   
Buffy pulled a stake out of her pocket and handed it to Darry. "What do I need this for?" Darry asked. "I'm not going to slay Spike and I sure as Hell am not going to slay Kellie." Darry added.   
Buffy shrugged. "Just take it." She whispered.   
Buffy could see Spike and Kellie attempting to hide behind the oak tree in the front yard. "Okay, you go around back and I'll take the front." Buffy said.   
Darry broke away from Buffy and headed around to the back of the tree.   
  
Spike saw Buffy before she got to the front of the tree. "Ah Slayer, I knew you would come." Spike said.   
"Yeah, with a note like that I couldn't refuse. It makes me feel all tingly inside to read the words 'Slayer come out and die'. Yeah, I just love it when I read those words; makes me wanna come out and spread some holiday cheer." Buffy said, her voice flat.   
Kellie made a face. "You're not funny Slayer." She said. When Buffy shot her a 'don't go there look' Kellie added, "I mean Buffy."   
"Kellie what are you doing with a loser like Spike?" Buffy asked.   
"He is not a loser." Kellie growled.   
"See, someone appreciates me." Spike said and dragged on his cigarette.  
Darry came up behind Kellie, brandishing the stake. Kellie whirled around, very surprised to see her cousin.   
"Yeah, I think I got that same tingly feeling." Darry said.   
Kellie looked over at Spike. "Don't look at me, I can't fight her." Spike muttered.   
Kellie took off running down the street, afraid of what her cousin might do to her. Spike took Kellie's cue and took off after her; Buffy and Darry looked at each other and then gave chase.   
Kellie didn't know where she was running to but that didn't really matter. Buffy and Darry seemed really mad when they had come to fight her and Spike. Maybe being bad wasn't such a good idea but Spike had made it seem so appealing and after all he was so cute. She found it hard to turn him down. Kellie glanced behind her and saw that Spike was following her. That must mean that Darry and Buffy were following them as well.   
Kellie decided that she had had enough running. After all, she was bad now wasn't she? She could fight Buffy and Darry; or at least she could fight Darry. Kellie stopped running and turned around to face the oncoming trio.   
Spike quickly joined her side and raised his fists. "Bloody hell, what good that'll do." He muttered.   
Buffy and Darry arrived a few seconds later. Darry realized that they were in Weatherly Park, where she had fought the demon when she was a werewolf.   
"Spike, I'm not going to tell you again: stop bothering me." Buffy grumbled and balled her fists.   
Darry handed Buffy the stake that she still carried and glanced over at Kellie.   
"Kellie, what the hell are you doing?" Darry asked, surprised that (number one) her cousin would even think about being bad and (number two) that she would keep it up this long.   
"I'm bad now." Kellie answered. "I'm sick of everyone treating me so bad." Kellie said, she looked over at Spike. "So, I'm with Spike now; we're bad, scary villains." Kellie said.   
Darry started laughing. When she managed to stop she said, "Oh yeah, what could be scarier then 'look out it's the terrifying Kellie-gang ooh.'" Darry started laughing again.   
Kellie stomped her foot. "Stop laughing!" She commanded. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. No one cares about me." Kellie cried.   
Darry stopped laughing. However, before she could say a word there was a roar of furry and a demon leapt out of the bushes behind Kellie.   
The demon roared the leapt at Kellie; Darry pushed Kellie out of the way and the demon tackled her. Darry cried in pain as the demon's claws tore into her still unhealed arm.   
Darry grabbed the demon's muzzle and tried to keep it away from her face and neck. In a split second, Buffy was at her side pulling the demon off of her.   
The demon roared. "Slayer." It growled and launched itself at Buffy.   
Kellie was by Darry's side, dropping to her knees. "Are you alright?" Kellie asked.   
Darry didn't have time to answer because it was clear that there was too much melee to do so at the moment. Buffy was wrestling with the demon and it was hard to tell who was winning.  
Spike went to Buffy's aid and pulled the demon off of the Slayer, throwing it to the ground. That was not a good idea. The demon leapt at Darry and Kellie again; Kellie screamed and ducked but Darry met the demon's attack with a little less then werewolf strength.   
The demon, however, knocked Darry to the ground. Darry found herself unable to get up, for the demon was somewhat stronger then she was.   
"Stay away from my cousin!" Kellie yelled and kicked the demon in the side.   
The demon roared and turned to face Kellie. It leapt but Spike grabbed its tail and stopped it in mid leap. Spike slung the demon in Buffy's direction.   
The Slayer was ready for it, with the stake raised. The demon collided with the stake and impaled itself. It died in mid-roar and disappeared in a bright flash of light.   
"Another one of those demons?" Buffy asked, grateful for Spike's help. Spike nodded.   
Kellie helped Darry up; Darry cradled her arm and looked over at her cousin. "Thanks." She muttered.   
Kellie looked at Darry and smiled. "No, thank you; if it wasn't for you that thing would have jumped on me. Thank you Darry!" Kellie cried, perhaps over dramatically and threw her arms around her cousin's neck.   
Darry returned the embrace. "No problem." She said.   
Kellie turned to look at Spike. "And thanks for saving me too." She added.   
Spike smiled in spite of himself. "No problem." He said, trying to mimic Darry's coolness.   
Buffy smiled and opened her mouth to speak but before she could Kellie interrupted her with another 'Thank you!'  
"Let's go home." Buffy suggested.   
Spike headed to this crypt and the three girls headed back to the Summers house. 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five   
  
  
  
  
The next day, the atmosphere of the Summers house was slightly different. No one was fighting, especially not Darry and Kellie, no one was arguing and wishing that another person wasn't in the same room as they were. Everything was smooth and almost like any other household in America. Well almost.   
"You're a werewolf?" Kellie asked her cousin as she poured a glass of orange juice.   
"Yeah." Darry answered, looking over Kellie. She was surprised how well the girl was taking the news.   
"That's cool." Kellie said.   
"Not really." Darry muttered, Kellie really couldn't understand what it was like.   
Kellie shrugged. "I wish I had super powers like you and Buffy and Willow." Kellie said.   
"Well, Willow doesn't have any 'powers' anymore. She doesn't practice Wicca anymore." Dawn said, joining their conversation from her place at the kitchen table.   
Kellie frowned. "That's too bad, I would have liked to see some spells." Kellie muttered.   
Darry thought for a minute, she might know where Kellie could see a practicing witch. After all, this was Sunnydale; why not make the best of the oddities?   
  
Darry and Kellie entered the Magic Box, which only had Anya in it; the girl was behind the counter asleep.   
Kellie walked over to Anya. "Oh look, Anya's sleeping." Kellie said and smiled. "WAKE UP!" She screamed, loud enough to wake everyone, who was still asleep, in Sunnydale.   
Anya awoke with a start and a yelp. "What the… oh Kellie and Darry." She said and took a breath. "Don't ever do that again." Anya said.   
Kellie grimaced. "Sorry." She apologized.   
Anya smiled and then looked over at Darry. "What's up?" She asked.   
Darry shrugged. "I know this is a weird question Anya but will you take Kellie and I to Amy's house?" Darry asked.   
Anya frowned. "Why would you want to go there? After what happened last time?" Anya asked.   
Kellie became interested. "Did she do a spell?" Kellie asked. "Is she really a real witch? I knew it." Kellie added.   
Anya frowned. "Yeah she's a witch alright. Nearly got us all killed." Anya muttered.   
Darry rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't go quiet that far." She muttered.   
Kellie's eyebrows rose. "Almost got you killed?" Kellie asked. "Cool." She said.   
Anya shook her head. "Not cool." She said. "But, I'll take you there anyway." She decided and smiled. She decided and smiled. Anya, Darry and Kellie headed out of the Magic Box; Anya paused to flip the 'Closed' sign on the door.   
"Where exactly are we going?" Kellie asked, looking over at her cousin whom she trusted more then the ex-demon.   
"To this girl named Amy's house; I've only been there once, that's why we need Anya to take us there." Darry answered.   
Soon, the trio arrived at Amy's house; Anya decided to use her better judgment and left Darry and Kellie there by themselves. Anya wasn't in the mood to mess with spells and magick at the moment. So, with Anya gone, Darry rang the door bell.   
Amy answered the door, her hair looked slightly disheveled and she looked tried. She looked slightly surprised to see Darry standing there. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked, trying not to sound unkind.   
Darry looked at the witch. "Did we come at a bad time?" Darry asked, looking closer at Amy.  
Amy shook her head. "No, I'm fine. What's the occasion for dropping by?" Amy asked.   
Darry motioned to Kellie. "This is my cousin Kellie; she wants to see someone do some 'real' magick. I knew that you were a witch." Darry explained.   
Amy smiled, once again brightening at the mention of magick. "Of course, come on in. My dad's not home so we can have the whole house to ourselves." Amy said and stepped aside so the two could come in.   
Darry and Kellie entered the house, surprised to see the shades drawn and the house dim. Kellie looked around, slightly surprised by all the weird nick-knacks that adorned the tables and shelves of the living room.   
"So, you're a real witch?" Kellie asked, picking up a brittle flower off of the coffee table.   
Amy snatched the flower away. "I wouldn't touch that; I'm sure nothing bad would happen but just to be sure." Amy muttered and tucked the flower into her pocket.   
"What does it do?" Kellie asked.   
"I know what that flower does." Darry said, entering the conversation. "That's Lethe's Bramble, it makes you forget things and stuff." Darry answered.   
Amy nodded; Kellie grimaced and looked over at Darry. Amy walked away from the two. "So, what sort of spell do you want to do?" Amy asked and turned to a bookshelf.   
Kellie thought. "Any spell I guess." She answered, not aware that there was indeed more then one type of 'magic'.  
Amy pulled a leather-covered book of the shelf and began flipping through the papers. She carried the book back over to where Darry and Kellie stood and set it on the coffee table.   
"I've never done this spell before, I don't really know what it does; let's try it out." Amy suggested and sat on her knees beside the table.   
Darry and Kellie sat on their knees as well. "Do you think that it's a good idea then? To just try a spell, on whim?" Darry asked.   
Amy nodded. "It'll be find, I'm a trained witch." Amy said.   
Darry rolled her eyes, not aware that there was such a thing as a 'trained witch'.   
Amy began to read the words in the spell; the words were in Yiddish so, once again, Darry couldn't understand them and she was sure Kellie couldn't either.   
The second Amy finished reading the words in the book a bright yellow light engulfed the three at the table. Darry was slightly aware of a tingling in her arms and legs. She looked over at Kellie, who was looking confused and slightly frightened.   
Amy seemed confused but not some much scared as Kellie did. Then, there was another flash of light and the tingling intensified. Then Darry wasn't aware of any feeling at all.   
  
When Darry awoke (or it felt like she had just awoken, as though she had been asleep) she was more confused then anything. Then she was frightened and confused again; it was hard to get a grip on her thoughts. She realized that she could smell almost everything and hear rather well, almost as though she was in werewolf form. For a panicked moment, Darry thought she was in werewolf form. However, she realized that that wasn't possible; the first reason being that she could think, her own thoughts. When she was a werewolf, she couldn't think at all: everything was jumbled and confused and violent.   
Darry opened her eyes and quickly wished she hadn't. Everything was very big and large and very scary. With a start, Darry jumped to her feet and for the first time realized that she wasn't human. She looked down at her arms and saw that they were paws. She attempted to turn her head to look behind her but all she could see was a long pink tail. And she saw Kellie, lying on her side on the ground. Or who she thought was Kellie; instead of a human Kellie lying on the ground there was a rat Kellie. A horrible thought suddenly dawned on Darry: what if Amy's spell had turned them all into rats? At the moment, that seemed like the only explanation even if it wasn't a very good one.   
Darry scampered over to Kellie and placed her forepaws on Kellie's side and shook her. Darry realized that being a rat wasn't much different then being a werewolf. Except, rats were more scatterbrained and scared; right now, Darry kept looking over her shoulder and wanting to run.   
Darry shook Kellie; the tiny rat awoke and blinked her eyes. Suddenly, with a start, Kellie jumped to her feet and took off running across the living room carpet.   
Darry cried, realizing that she could talk in 'mouse language'.   
The rat stopped in her tracks and turned around, regarding Darry. Kellie asked.   
Darry shrugged her tiny rat shoulders. I wish I knew, but its okay. You don't have to run. Darry reassured her cousin.   
Kellie slowly hopped/walked back over to where Darry sat. Kellie asked, looking over her shoulder.   
Darry said and looked over at Amy, who was also in rat form and still lying on her side.   
Kellie and Darry slowly walked over to where Amy lay. Kellie nuzzled her side. She yelled in the rat's ear.  
Amy awoke with a start and then looked down at herself. Amy yelled and buried her head in her tiny paws.   
Darry asked, looking at the rat.   
Amy looked up at them. Amy cried.   
Kellie looked at herself and then at Amy. Kellie asked.   
Amy whined and looked herself over. Amy whined.   
Darry glowed at Amy. Darry asked, frowning and wiggling her whiskers.   
Amy nodded. Amy cried.   
Kellie asked. Before waiting for Amy to answer, Kellie said, Kellie leapt at Amy and began clawing her. Darry watched her cousin attack the witch in rat form.   
Darry muttered. Darry added.   
Kellie stopped scratching Amy and backed off the witch. She turned to Darry. She apologized and backed away from Amy and went behind her cousin.   
Darry asked, eyeing the rat.   
Amy looked over at Darry and Kellie. Amy asked, swishing her long pink tail.   
Darry rolled her eyes. Darry muttered.   
Amy didn't pay attention to what Darry said. Amy said.   
Kellie stood on her hind legs. Kellie muttered.   
Darry had to agree with her cousin; mapping out going to the Summers house and getting Willow to change them back to people but the rat brain on overload. Darry said and looked over at her cousin.   
Kellie nodded. Kellie said.   
Amy muttered, joining the two. Amy asked.   
Darry frowned, as well as rats can frown. Darry asked.   
Amy lifted her head. Amy said. The other two rats lifted their heads to listen. Amy said.   
Darry said. The rat suggested.   
Kellie nodded. She agreed.   
As the footsteps neared, the three rats scampered across the living room and toward the door, Amy was in the lead since she was more used to the rat body then the other two. As they neared the door, they heard a key slid into the key hold and heard the lock snap.   
Amy advised and flattened her ears.   
Darry couldn't help but feel herself tense, her little rat brain was registering the fact that something exciting and possibly scary was about to happen. The door opened and Amy's dad stepped in. Kellie bolted, running Darry over in her haste to get outside. Kellie ran past Mr. Madison's feet and onto the sidewalk.   
"What the…?" Mr. Madison grumbled as Kellie-rat ran past him. Amy and Darry made to run like Kellie had but Mr. Madison stooped and caught the two rats in his hand.  
Darry squeaked and clawed at Mr. Madison's hand the rat brain taking over completely. Mr. Madison cupped the two rats in his hands so that Darry and Amy couldn't escape.   
"Amy must have let her stupid mice out again." Mr. Madison groaned and carried the two rats over toward the coffee table. "I don't see a cage." He muttered. He saw a spare shoebox and decided to put the rats inside.   
"There." He muttered and put the lid over the cardboard sides. "Where is Amy anyway?" He muttered as he walked away.   
Inside the shoebox, Darry couldn't help but feel that she was going to be a rat forever. 


	26. Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
  
  
Kellie was halfway down the driveway before she stopped and remembered Darry and Amy. She turned around and saw that her cousin wasn't behind her.   
Kellie called, sniffing the air. No one answered and no one appeared. 'That man must have caught them, that mean's I'm the only one who can get Willow to turn us back!' Kellie thought.   
She began running down the driveway again, trying to remember which way to the Summers house. She began running down the sidewalk, trying to remember the way they came. Luckily, she picked up on the scent that she, Darry and Anya had left when they had come to Amy's house. 'Of course, I'll just follow the scent.' Kellie decided, proud of herself for thinking up such and good idea.   
Kellie began walking more slowly, so she could smell the scent; there were lots of other scents on the sidewalk but the freshest ones were hers, Darry's and Anya's. So, it was easy to follow. The sidewalk soon ended at an intersection, and a busy one at that. Cars zipped by, heedless to the little rat at the end of the corner. Kellie was panicking, she kept running off the corner and into the bushes and then returning to the corner again. Kellie cowered at the corner, her eyes darting back and forth.   
Slowly, the cars began to deplete; a few zipped by, blowing a strong wind against Kellie's fur. Without thinking, Kellie darted into the road, her claws clicking against the pavement. She dodged a car and bolted onto the opposite corner, breathing hard and feeling like her heart was caught in her throat.   
However, Kellie realized that she had crossed the road; hopefully she wouldn't have to cross another. Slowly, the rat began walking down the sidewalk again, still following the scent. It was only when she was halfway down the sidewalk when she realized that the scent would lead her to The Magic Box and not the Summers house.   
Kellie sat down to think, curling her tail around her furry body. Perhaps it would be better to go to the Magic Box; Willow might be there. Or, maybe she could find a book of magick that had the spell where she could turn herself and Darry and Amy back to people. Proud of her new idea, Kellie continued walking down the sidewalk toward the Magic Box.   
  
Willow and Buffy entered the Magic Box; Anya looked up from her spot behind the counter. She frowned. "I thought you were more customers." Anya grumbled and walked out from behind the counter.   
Willow looked around the shop, noticing the people browsing the shelves. "You have customers Anya." Willow told the ex-demon.   
"Yes, I know but you can never have too many customers. Customers equal money." Anya said and smiled.   
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay." She muttered and sighed. She looked around. "Um, we were hoping that Darry and Kellie were here." Buffy said.   
"Well, they're not. Are you going to buy things? If not get out." Any grumbled, clearly in a bad mood, and picked up a feather duster.   
Buffy frowned. "What's wrong with you Anya?" Buffy asked.   
"Nothing, nothing at all." Anya muttered and dusted a dustless counter.   
"Something's wrong…what have you done?" Buffy asked.   
"Done? I haven't done anything." Anya muttered and attempted to avoid Buffy's stare. "Oh alright, I took Darry and Kellie to Amy's house and after what happened last time, I'm worried…" Anya answered and then clamped a hand over her mouth.   
"What? What happened last time?" Willow asked.   
"You took them to Amy's house?" Buffy exclaimed, her dislike for Amy clearly showing.   
Anya groaned. "Yes, I'd tell you that Darry made me do it but I know you wouldn't believe me." Anya said, giving them a slight smile.   
Willow said, "What happened last time?"   
Anya shook her head. "I can't tell you." She said, holding up her hand as though to say that she swore on the Bible that she wouldn't tell.   
Buffy frowned. "Anya, what happened? Why would Darry and Kellie be in danger?" Buffy hissed.   
Before the ex-demon had a chance to answer, the bell above the door rang and another customer entered. Before she was halfway in the store, the customer let out a startled yelp and jumped back.   
"There's a rat in this store!" She exclaimed. A murmur went through the other patrons of the store.   
Anya panicked. "No, there are no rats in this store." She said and looked over at Buffy and Willow. "If there is a rat find it now." She whispered.   
Buffy and Willow split up, searching for the rat, as Anya went around to calm all the clienteles down. Willow walked near the door and spotted a large rat on the ground, looking very scared and confused. She bent and picked the rat up, hiding it in her hands.   
She looked over at Anya, who smiled. "See, no rat." Anya said. The customers looked at each other and then went back to their shopping.   
Willow carried the rat back over to the counter; Buffy and Anya joined her.   
"Stupid little rat, ruining business." Anya hissed and snatched the rat away from Willow.   
  
Kellie panicked when Anya took her out of Willow's hands. She squeaked but knew it was no use because Anya couldn't hear her.   
Kellie squirmed around in Anya's hands, clawing and squeaking.   
"No Anya, be careful." Willow commanded and gently took Kellie away from Anya. "Don't hurt the little mousy." Willow cooed and pet the rat's head.   
Buffy smiled. "Still have a soft spot for rodents there Will?" Buffy asked.   
Willow smiled and scratched Kellie-rat behind the ears. "I can't help it, they're just so cute." Willow cooed.   
Kellie frowned, though hard to do in rat form. Kellie squeaked.   
Buffy looked at the rat. "It sure squeaks a lot. It's almost like she's talking." Buffy remarked.   
Anya nodded. "Rats can talk, we just can't understand them." Anya said.   
Kellie remarked.   
Willow studied the rat. "You're right Buffy, like it's remarking on what we're saying." Willow said.   
Kellie attempted to nod her rat head but just managed to make a bobbing motion. Kellie squeaked.   
Buffy took the Kellie-rat away from Willow and studied her. Kellie kicked her little legs and swished her tail. Kellie commanded. Buffy stared at Kellie-rat.   
"Willow, I'm going to ask you a big favor. You don't have to do, considering everything that's happened, but could you cast a spell to help us understand this rat?" Buffy asked.   
Willow looked surprised. "Well…I could try but why would you want to understand it?" Willow asked.   
"I just have a feeling." Buffy answered.   
Willow thought for a moment and then chanted a few words, Kellie couldn't understand because she was having a hard enough time trying to understand what they were saying in English. Kellie felt weird and a little less like a rat.   
Buffy studied her closely. "Can you understand me?" She asked.   
"Yes." Kellie answered, surprised that her words come out in words instead of squeaks.   
"Wow, good going Willow." Anya said. "Ooh, this could be good for business: if you by one item meet the talking rat." Anya muttered.   
Kellie-rat looked over at Anya. "I don't think so." She muttered. "We have to save Darry and Amy, they're still at Amy's house." Kellie informed.   
Willow took Kellie-rat away from Buffy. "Kellie? Is that really? How did this happen?" Willow asked.   
Kellie looked up at Willow. "You mean you don't know, Amy said that you turned her human again when she was a rat before." Kellie said.   
"Well yeah…" Willow muttered.   
"Oh yeah, the simple plan." Kellie said. "You have to turn us human." Kellie told Willow.   
Willow looked surprised. "I guess there's no other choice." Willow said.   
"No, no other plan: all other plans aren't simple." Kellie said. "Except for the plan that we might be rats forever, but that's no a good plan." Kellie added.   
"Well, looks like we have to pay a visit to our friend Amy." Buffy said.   
"No, I have to watch the cash register." Anya said.   
"Oh no, you're coming because you got them into this." Buffy said and grabbed Anya's hand. Buffy turned to face the people in the Magic Box. "Sorry folks, shop's gotta close early. There's a bit of a family emergency but the store will be open tomorrow." Buffy announced. The people grumbled and left the store.   
"There goes the money." Anya muttered.   
"You'll get over it." Kellie muttered.   
The three girls and one rat left the shop and headed in the direction of Amy's house.   
  
Back at Amy's house, Darry was busy working on a plan. Though, it wasn't a very big plan. 'Out, get out, out of box. Get out of box.' Darry thought as she ran circles inside the cardboard box.   
Amy was huddled in the corner of the box. Amy asked.   
Darry retorted, twitching her whiskers.   
Amy muttered.   
Darry answered.   
  
Kellie peeked out of her place in Willow's hands. "Are we almost there?" She asked Willow.   
"Yeah." Willow answered.   
"Good, that's good." The little rat answered.   
The trio neared Amy's house, Anya spotted it first. They walked up the driveway and Willow knocked on the door.   
Amy's dad answered the door. "Willow, nice to see you. If you're looking for Amy she's not here." Mr. Madison said.   
Before Willow had a chance to answer, Kellie poked her head out of Willow's hands and squeaked.   
"It's one of the others mice, I caught two other ones trying to get out. I think they belong to Amy, where did you find her?" Mr. Madison asked and before Willow could stop him, took Kellie from Willow.   
Kellie squeaked and attempted to claw her way out of Mr. Madison's grip.   
"No." Anya said. "They're my rats." She said, quickly as though she was coming up with the lie as the words came out of her mouth.   
"Yes, I lent them to Amy for um…food for her…snake." Anya said. Willow looked over and shook her head. "No, not her snake for her…salad. Yes, mouse salad, it's a delicacy where I come from." Anya quickly recovered her lie.   
"Where are you from?" Mr. Madison asked, clearly disturbed by what Anya was telling him.  
"Um…" Anya said, looking around. She saw a stake sticking out of Buffy's back pocket. "Transylvania." Anya answered.   
"Oh, that's….nice." Mr. Madison said and handed Kellie back over to Anya.   
"Yeah, isn't it?" Buffy asked. "Anya, here, decided that she wanted to keep the mice instead of letting Amy put them in her…salad. So, we came to get them back and we found little…Melissa running away here." Buffy said and pointed to Kellie.   
"Oh, lucky." Mr. Madison said. "Let me get the other mice." He said and disappeared inside the house.   
"Well, we're going to be asked over for dinner." Willow muttered, looking over at Anya.   
"Do you really eat mice salad?" Kellie asked Anya.   
"No, I've eaten much stranger things mind you. There was this one time…" Anya began.   
"That's okay Anya, we'll leave it to our imagination." Buffy muttered.   
Mr. Madison returned with the shoebox. "Here, this should make them easier to carry. The other two are in there." Mr. Madison said and handed the box to Anya.   
"Thanks a lot Mr. Amy's dad." Anya said.   
"Sure, anytime." He muttered, though it was clear that he wanted Anya gone as soon as possible.   
"Well, we'll be going now." Willow said and smiled.   
"Yes, I'll tell Amy you stopped by." Mr. Madison said to Willow.   
The three said goodbye and Mr. Madison shut the door.   
  
The trio quickly returned to the Magic Box and set the shoebox on the counter. "Okay, let's get you three changed back." Willow muttered and took the lid off the box.   
Instead, Darry and Amy squeaked and ran around. Willow set Kellie into the box with the other two rats.   
"Okay, here goes nothing." She muttered. "Cio Che Fu Non E Piu Cio Che Fu Fatto Disfa. Passato E Il Pericolo Finta E La Prva Metti Le Cosa A Pasto." Willow recited, remembering the words from the first time she preformed the spell.   
There was a bright flash of pink like and Darry, Amy and Kellie became human again. Darry tumbled off the counter; the cardboard box lay flattened under Amy; Kellie blinked, surprised and disoriented.   
"Good going Will." Buffy said.   
Darry peered up from behind the counter. "Okay, I remember very little. What the hell just happened?" She asked. 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven   
  
  
  
The next day, everyone was at the Summers house for breakfast. The rat story had quickly spread among the Scooby Gang, by Anya of course, so it was the talk of the morning. It was also known that Buffy forbid anyone to see Amy again, due to the fact that she caused too much unwanted trouble.   
As well as talk about Darry and Kellie's rat adventure, was talk about Christmas, due to the fact that it was the first of December. Dawn was the most excited out of everyone.  
"And for last Christmas, I got this really cool thing, I don't remember what it was called but it was really cool. Then I lost it." Dawn was telling everyone.   
"I always got lots of cool stuff for Christmas." Kellie boasted.   
"Except for the tooth brush thing but hey, you didn't keep that very long did you?" Darry said, joking.  
Kellie smiled. "Still sorry about that." Kellie smiled.   
"No problem, over and done with." Darry said.   
"So, when are we getting ourtree?" Dawn asked her sister.   
"In about two weeks." Buffy answered, rolling her eyes.   
"Sorry, I just really love Christmas." Dawn gushed. She stood up. "I better get out the Christmas plates and the cool Christmas cups." Dawn decided and walked over to the counter.   
"You have special Christmas plates?" Darry asked.   
Dawn pulled a cup out of a cabinet. "Yep, these are the cool cups." Dawn said and showed the cup to Darry. It was a white cup with the words 'Merry Christmas' written on the side in red lettering.   
Willow frowned. "I don't understand what the deal is with Christmas? I mean, sure you get presents and all but for Hanukah you get eight days of presents not just one." Willow said.   
"Yeah, I don't understand the whole Christmas thing either. It's just another day of the year." Darry muttered.   
"What, Christmas is great!" Anya exclaimed and stood up.   
"Okay." Darry muttered and slightly cowered in her chair.   
"What's the matter Darry? Not real big on Christmas?" Xander asked.   
"No, I mean I've never really had a Christmas before. Except the Christmas at Kellie's house but that wasn't really big, I mean Kellie's mom made me stay in the guest room the whole time because I tasted a piece of apple pie. It wasn't a very fun experience." Darry said. "But other then that, nothing; my dad wasn't very big on cheer and present giving. I've never had a birthday party." Darry answered.   
Darry frowned when she saw the sadden looks of her friends. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make everyone sad. Don't feel sorry for me, it's no big deal." Darry said.   
Dawn finished taking the Christmas plates out of the cabinet. "So, when is your birthday?" Dawn asked.   
"January 5th" Darry answered, looking over at the girl.   
"Mine's the 4th of July, and don't think that I wasn't made fun of." Kellie muttered. "'Cause I was." She added.   
"Why does that sound so familiar?" Xander muttered.   
"So, we haven't had a big Christmas bonanza since…never." Xander said, changing the subject. "Should we have one this year?" He asked.   
"Yeah!" Dawn cried and carried the plates over to the table. "We should have one, a big one! With lots of cheer and present giving." Dawn said and looked over at Darry and smiled.   
"I'm for that." Willow seconded, looking over at Buffy. "What about you Buffster?" Willow asked.   
"Why not, I have lots of cheer." Buffy said and forced a large smile.   
Dawn took her seat beside Darry. "We also have a class Christmas party, its not very much fun but it beats class." Dawn said.   
"That sounds like lots of fun." Darry said.   
"It should be better this year, 'cause we're holding it at the Bronze. We gonna have a band and everything." Dawn said.   
"Yes, band equals fun." Anya said with very fake excitement.   
"When is the party Dawn?" Buffy asked.   
"Some time next week or so, right before we get out of school; it's a nighttime party so you guys should all come." Dawn answered.   
Kellie nodded. "Yes, I love the party scene. I am so there." Kellie said.   
Darry rolled her eyes. "Me and parties don't really mix. I'm not a party person." Darry informed them.   
"Will there be boys there?" Anya asked randomly.   
Dawn blushed slightly. "Of course, there's this one boy that I kinda like." Dawn muttered, blushing even more.   
Buffy looked over at her sister. "Whoa, slow down there sis: no dating 'til you're 16." Buffy commanded.   
"I am sixteen." Dawn said.   
"Then no dating 'til you're seventeen." Buffy commanded robotically. "You're getting off easy since the last guy you dated was a vampire." Buffy added.   
"You dated a vampire?" Darry and Kellie asked at the same time.   
Dawn nodded, clearly not proud of the fact. "I'm sure you two have had your sure of weird boyfriends." Dawn muttered.   
"Sure, I guess; there was once this guy who thought he could talk to cats." Kellie muttered.   
"I can honestly say that I have never dated a weird guy." Darry muttered. "I've never had a boyfriend." She added.   
"Lucky you, I had a boyfriend once -you guys have all met him, the troll guy- and he cheated on me so I wished…okay long story but the point is, guys are not worth the trouble." Anya said.   
Xander looked over at her, slightly hurt. "Except Xander." Anya added.   
"Yeah, I once dated a guy, a vampire, who…well, exactly you don't need to hear that story." Buffy winced.   
Darry looked over at her friends and smiled. However, there was something mournful about the smile.   
  
Darry looked at herself in the mirror in Dawn's room; the teenager had long since left for school so the house was silent. The long scratches across her face were finally starting to heal, as were the scratches on the rest of her body. It was no wonder she had never had a boyfriend, she wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in the world. And, she was sure being a werewolf wasn't exactly a big turn-on for a guy. She had too many secrets, secrets that kept her from every form of human contact, even friends. Luckily, she had met friends that had secrets of their own, so mostly it was okay. But, a boyfriend would be too much of a risk; the wolf inside might hurt him, on accident, or worse. It was better just to shut yourself off, never your self let go, too much could go wrong. Un-needed emotional ties were never good. However, Darry often wondered if that was the best idea.   
  
Buffy was helping Willow wash dishes; Darry was upstairs, Dawn was at school, Kellie was somewhere, Anya and Xander were at the Magic Box, the house was silent.   
Buffy turned to Willow. "I have an idea…no, never mind its stupid." Buffy said and quickly turned away.   
Willow turned to face her blonde friend. "What's your idea?" Willow asked.   
"Well…." Buffy started, not sure of how to continue. "Do you keep in good contact with Oz?" Buffy asked.   
At the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name, Willow's face paled. However, she appeared to have gotten (mostly) over Oz, but now she was going through the same emotional problems with Tara. "No, not really. I have his number but I never use it." Willow answered.   
Buffy studied her friend. "Do you think the reason Darry hasn't ever had a boyfriend is because she's afraid that no one will like her because she's a werewolf?" Buffy asked.   
"I don't know; Oz thought I wouldn't like him once we found out he was a werewolf. Why are you asking Buffy?" Willow asked.   
"I'll tell you later, but I want to tell you and Anya and Xander." Buffy answered.   
"Okay." Willow said, though she was unsure of what her friend was thinking.   
  
Kellie didn't know why she was walking through the cemetery but she was. She also didn't know why she was going to the crypt that the vampire Spike lived in but she was. Though, she knew that she did know why she was going to cemetery to a certain crypt. She knew that she was slightly attracted to Spike; even though she was never admit it. She also couldn't tell Buffy or anyone else because she knew that Buffy, of all people, hated Spike more then (pretty much) anything. However, there was just something about the undead bloodsucker that she couldn't help but love. Maybe it was the fact that he had saved her from that raptor demon; there was something about him that had her walking through a cemetery at noon to pay him a visit.   
When Kellie reached his crypt, she wasn't sure if she should knock or just open the door. Well, if vampires really burned in the sun, he wouldn't come answer the door. Should she just walk in? That seemed like the only thing to do.   
Kellie pushed the door of the crypt open and entered. She was surprised to see Spike, sitting in an almost rotted chair watching TV. When she entered the crypt, he jumped up.   
"Oh, it's just you." He said. "You're interrupting my telly-time." Spike added.   
Kellie frowned. "Oh, sorry. What are you watching?" She asked.   
"'Passions'. Is there a reason you came here?" Spike asked.   
"No. I was in the neighborhood." Kellie lied.   
"Oh." Spike said and looked over at her.   
Kellie inched closer to the vampire. "'Passions', I like that show. My mom and I used to watch it." Kellie said.  
"Oh yeah? And where's she, your mum I mean?" Spike asked.   
"She died." Kellie whispered.   
"Oh. Is that the reason you came to good ol' Sunny D.?" Spike asked.   
"Yeah, Darry's my cousin; my only family." Kellie answered.   
"Sorry to hear that." Spike muttered. He pulled up another half rotted chair. "Have a seat, we'll watch the telly together." Spike commanded.   
Kellie sat down and smiled, Spike wasn't so bad; she had no idea why Buffy didn't like him.   
  
Later that day….Buffy and Willow had gone to join Xander and Anya at the Magic Box. Darry had stayed home to wait until Dawn came home and Kellie was still somewhere. Buffy wasn't really worried since it was daytime and Kellie could take of herself.   
Willow was anxious to hear her friend's plan, as was Xander. Anya, however, could care less; she was still trying to sell things.   
"So, what's got your gears turning Buff?" Xander asked.  
"Okay, this might be a totally stupid idea but I was thinking about what Darry said today about never having a boyfriend. I started to think that maybe she never had a boyfriend because she was afraid that no one would like because she was a werewolf. So, I started thinking what if she had a boyfriend that was a werewolf?" Buffy asked.   
"Who do we know that's a were…oh." Xander muttered. He looked over at Willow, who was obviously thinking about what Buffy said.   
Willow looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at her. "What? You look at me like I'm still dating the guy; I haven't been with him in almost three years. I love Tara, even if we aren't together anymore. I'm not exactly jumping up and down for joy but I think it's a good idea. I think Darry deserves to be happy; I'm sure Tara and I will patch things up so I think it's a good idea." Willow said.   
Buffy smiled. "Thanks Will." Buffy smiled.   
Anya looked over at the vampire slayer. "Well, I think that's a good idea too. I mean, they already have a lot in common and they haven't even met." Anya said. "But there is a problem: he's not here." Anya pointed out. "You have no idea where he is; last time he came back, he came back from the mountains in Siberia or somewhere like that. I don't really think long distance romances work very well." Anya added.   
Buffy frowned. "Thanks for the pep talk Anya, sure it's not like he lives next door but Willow has his number to wherever so we can call him." Buffy said.   
"What makes you think he'll come back?" Xander asked. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm not trying to put a damper on things; Darry's really nice and I think she needs to be happy to but what makes you think he'll come back? Just like that?" Xander asked. "And, what makes you so sure that Darry will just go along with the idea? I mean, maybe she never had a boyfriend because she never wanted one." Xander pointed out.   
Buffy frowned. "Well, so there are a lot more then just a few things to work out. It seemed like a pretty good plan." Buffy muttered.   
"I'm sure that Darry and Oz won't object to meeting each other." Willow said. "If I know Oz." Willow muttered bitterly.   
Buffy turned to her redhead friend. "Are you sure you don't have a problem with this?" Buffy asked.   
Willow shook her head. "I don't Buffy, honestly I think it's a good idea. Darry's really nice and Oz was crushed when I told him I was in love with Tara; Darry seems like the kinda girl who is loyal. I think it's a good idea." Willow said.  
"Here, here." Xander seconded. Anya nodded.   
Buffy smiled. "Okay then, until we get Oz to come to Sunnydale we don't tell Darry about this. I don't wanna act too fast, so not a word to Darry. Agreed?" Buffy asked.   
The other three nodded.   
  
Kellie hadn't realized how late it was until the sun started going down. She had spent the whole day with Spike; they watched soap operas and just talking.   
"Spike, that's not your real name is it?" Kellie asked.   
Spike shook his head. "No, but I really don't like my real name." Spike muttered.   
"What is it?" Kellie asked, studying him.   
"William." Spike muttered, hopefully low enough so that Kellie couldn't hear him.  
"I think William's a cute name." Kellie said and smiled. "But I like Spike better." She added.   
Spike smiled in spite of himself; Kellie was not like any other girl he met and he was almost sure that was a good thing. After all: Harmony was too hyper and clingy, Drusilla was crazy and didn't respect him for the man…err vampire he was and neither did Buffy. Kellie, however, didn't seem to mind the he couldn't bite or fight; she liked every part of him. Or, at least, it appeared at this moment that she did. That was okay, Spike decided, because he liked her as well. She was missing some of the aspects that he found attractive in Buffy and the other two: Buffy, Drusilla and Harmony are seemed to have a strong sense of adventure. Sort of, blindsided courage, like throwing yourself to the lions without thinking for someone else. Spike had picked up that 'aspect' in Kellie's cousin, Darry. However, perhaps it was better that Kellie not be so rash; after all, god knew where Harmony and Drusilla were at the moment: perhaps even dead. And Buffy, being rash, had died twice. So, maybe it was safer to have Kellie 'different' then Buffy, Drusilla, Harmony and even Darry; she'd probably stick around longer.   
Spike looked out the crypt window. "The sun's setting, you'd better get back. Darry and the others will start to worry." Spike suggested.   
Kellie frowned. "I guess you're right." Kellie muttered.   
Spike walked forward to open the door for Kellie. "I could walk you home, if you'd like; Sunnydale's full of big-n-nastys." Spike offered.   
Kellie smiled. "Okay." She agreed.   
The two left the crypt and headed toward the Summers house.   
  
Darry frowned as she looked at the ingredients for the dinner Dawn had suggested they prepare. "Everything is so hard and completed." Darry groaned. "Can't we just stick to frozen dinners?" Darry asked the teenager.   
Dawn shook her head. "No, I have to show Buffy that I'm old enough to cook dinner which means I'm old enough to date." Dawn told Darry again.   
That day at school, the boy that Dawn liked -Steven- had asked her to the Christmas party at the Bronze. Dawn accepted, only afterward thinking that Buffy would have a problem with that. So, Dawn's brilliant plan was to cook a large dinner to show Buffy that she was 'grown up' enough to date. She had managed to sucker Darry into helping her cook.   
However, they hadn't really gotten as far as the cooking. "So, are you sure we have all this stuff?" Darry asked Dawn.   
"Um, I think so. If we don't we'll just have to improvise." Dawn suggested.   
Darry shrugged. Once she saw what went into this dinner, she wouldn't want to eat it anyway.   
  
Buffy frowned as the phone rang for what had to be the tenth time. Willow had given her Oz's number and she was calling him from the phone at the Magic Box. However, Oz either wasn't home or he wasn't picking up. After the twelfth ring, Buffy hung the phone up.   
"He's not there?" Xander asked as he finished bagging the items for the Magic Box's last customer of the day.   
"Either that or he's screening." Buffy muttered.   
"Don't get your hopes down Buff, maybe he's just out." Anya suggested and bid goodbye to the customer.   
"I hope so; when I thought of this plan, it seemed fool proof." Buffy said.   
Xander turned to Willow. "Are you sure that's his number?" Xander asked.   
"Yeah." Willow answered.   
"I'll try again later, right now we'd all better get home. Hopefully, Darry's still home with Dawn so they're probably worried about us." Buffy said to Willow.   
"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." Willow said. Xander and Anya waved goodbye as Willow and Buffy left the Magic Box.   
  
When Kellie and Spike arrived at the Summers house, she bade him a quick goodbye and hurried inside, hoping that she wasn't on Sunnydale's missing list.   
She was surprised to find that Buffy wasn't even home. She was even more surprised to see Dawn and Darry in the kitchen that looked like a bomb filled with cooking ingredients had exploded in it.   
"What happened here?" Kellie asked.   
Darry looked over at her, the girl was covered with flower and other stuff. "Dawn decided to make dinner." Darry answered.   
Dawn frowned. "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way." She muttered.   
Kellie frowned as well. "Let's get this cleaned up and order out something." She suggested.   
Darry studied her cousin strangely. "What's got you in such a good mood, not that I have any problem with it or anything." Darry asked.   
Kellie shrugged. "No reason. We'd better clean this up before Buffy gets home or we're all in trouble." She said and grabbed a washcloth and started to scrub the counters.   
Darry and Dawn followed her lead and managed to clean the kitchen up and order Italian food before Buffy came home. The trio managed to make it look as though Dawn had made the dinner.   
Once everyone had eaten, Dawn asked Buffy if she could go to the dance with Stephen. Surprisingly, Buffy agreed. It seemed like, to Darry, that good moods were contagious that night. 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight   
  
  
  
Later that night, Buffy became fed up with the foldout bed in the living room. She was cleaning, or looking for something Darry couldn't remember which, when she tripped of the metal support beams.   
"That's it, I'm sick of this thing. No offense Darry but you have to find somewhere else to sleep." Buffy said.   
Dawn shook her head. "Well, they both can't sleep in my room; I need some bit of privacy, if that's possible." Dawn muttered.   
Willow was the one who came up with the 'prefect' idea. "The attic space, no one uses right? Why don't we fix it up so Darry and Kellie can sleep in there? It'll be just like adding another room to the house." Willow suggested.   
"No way, I'm not sleeping in that attic." Kellie grumbled.   
"Besides, the attic isn't a very fit room." Buffy added.   
"Well, Xander's a construction worker, he can fix it up." Dawn suggested.   
Darry looked over at Buffy. "It does sound like a good idea; I'm not trying to like, move in by force or anything but we'd both be out of your way then." Darry pointed out.   
Kellie couldn't help but agree with what Darry had said. Finally, Buffy agreed. "I'll talk to Xander tomorrow." She agreed.   
Kellie started planning out how she wanted to decorate the room; she and Dawn began drawing up sketches and planning things out. To Darry, it seemed like it was Kellie and Dawn moving into the room, not Kellie and herself.   
Once Dawn and Kellie were in bed and Darry was sleeping on the floor in Willow's room (Buffy had kinda broken the bed in a small rage earlier), she and Willow decided to try and call Oz's number again.   
Buffy held the phone in her hand and listened to the ring. Three. Four. Five. Six. Finally, on number seven she was startled by a voice. "Hello?" The voice said.  
Buffy was startled by the familiarity of the voice. "Oz? This is Buffy." She said.   
There was silence on the line for a second and then Oz answered. "Buffy, hi. How are you? Is everything okay?" Oz asked.   
Buffy noticed that both Giles and Oz had asked if everything was okay. Maybe that meant that she should keep in better contact with her friends. "Yeah Oz, everything is fine." Buffy said. She wasn't sure how to ask Oz to come back to Sunnydale. "Oz, I have to ask you a favor, if you don't want to do it I totally understand but just hear me out." Buffy said and told Oz about Darry, leaving out the part that she was a werewolf, and explaining what exactly she wanted him to do.   
Once she was finished, there was silence on the line again for a few minutes. "All right, I'll meet her." Oz finally agreed.   
Buffy found it hard to contain the excitement she was surprised she felt. "Great. When will you get here? Where are you anyway?" Buffy asked.   
"I'm in L.A. It won't take me long to get there. Tomorrow, if I set out early." Oz answered.   
Buffy smiled. "Great, see you then." Buffy said and said goodbye. She hung up the phone and looked at Willow. "He said he'd come." She told her friend.   
"Good." Willow smiled.  
  
The next day, Buffy and Willow were unsure of how to tell Darry that they had set up a blind date for her. What if Xander was right about Darry never having a boyfriend because she never wanted one? What if Darry and Oz didn't like each other and Oz left again, all mad at her and Willow? What if Darry got mad at her and Willow because they were meddling her private life?   
After Dawn left for school, Buffy decided to tell Darry about Oz coming to see her. After all, she wasn't sure when he would show up and she didn't want him to come before Darry knew what was going on.   
"Darry, Willow and I thought…well, we know this guy and we think that he would be prefect for you. So, we called him and he agreed to come here and meet you so please don't be mad." Buffy said, the words rushing out of her mouth.   
Darry looked and her and then over at Willow. "You set me up on a…date?" Darry asked, shooting a look over at Kellie.   
Kellie smiled. "I think that's great Darry!" Kellie gushed and smiled again.   
Darry studied her cousin and then returned her gaze back to Buffy and Willow. "So, when do I get to meet him?" Darry asked, not sure if she liked the prospect at all.   
"Today, I hope. His name is Oz and he's really nice." Buffy answered.   
Darry forced a smile and nodded her head. "Sounds like fun, I'm sure he is nice." Darry said.   
Willow frowned. "You don't seem too excited Darry." She observed.   
"No, I am. It's just…unexpected" Darry said. "But, thank you guys for going to so much trouble for me. Thanks." Darry smiled, a genuine smile this time.   
"Okay, great." Buffy said and smiled.   
Kellie stood up from her spot at the table. "I have to go." She said and without another word left the house via the back door.   
"That's very strange." Darry muttered and turned away from the door.   
  
Kellie hurried towards Spike's crypt, she had told him that she would visit him the next day (today) and she hoped that she wasn't 'late'. Not that there was a set time or anything. Kellie reached the crypt and opened the door. Spike was nowhere to be seen, however there was one of the rotted chairs positioned in front of the door. Kellie looked around and saw Spike fiddling with the buttons on his TV. Spike looked up and smiled when he saw Kellie.   
"Was wonderin' when you'd get here, pet." Spike said and walked over to her.   
Kellie smiled; she couldn't help herself she was totally won over by the vampire's charms. "Sorry, I had some stuff at home." Kellie said.   
"You almost missed 'Passions'." Spike said and motioned to the TV.   
Kellie smiled. "Wouldn't want that would we?" Kellie said. The two sat down in the two half-rotted chairs.   
  
Sometime around noon, Willow became worried about Oz. The redhead turned to Darry, who was not worried, who was enjoying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.   
"Darry, why don't you…never mind." Willow muttered and turned away. She turned to Buffy instead.   
"Are you getting a little worried about Oz?" Willow asked.   
Buffy shrugged. "No, not really. He can take care of himself Will, besides it's not even that late. It's just noon." Buffy pointed out.  
Willow nodded. "I guess you're right, he can take care of himself I guess." She muttered. "Plus its daylight." She added, more to herself then to Buffy.   
"Yes, good point." Buffy said. She opened the door to the pantry and grimaced. "Okay, who ate all the potato chips?" She asked, looking up.   
"That would be Dawnyie." Darry told the vampire slayer. "She used the last of them for her lunch today."   
"Great." Buffy muttered. "Darry, why don't you run to the store and get some more chips, real fast." Buffy suggested.   
Darry groaned. "Why don't you go get them?" She asked, though she had to admit to herself that she wouldn't really mind getting out of the house.   
"I have to wait here, until Oz gets here." Buffy answered.  
"He's my date." Darry muttered, low enough so neither girl could hear. "But, whatever I'll go get them." She agreed.   
Buffy gave Darry the money and the girl left the house.   
  
Back in Spike's crypt, Kellie was lost in thought and not paying attention to anything but her own thoughts. Spike noticed Kellie's blank stare and her still features.   
"What's on your mind pet?" Spike asked, startling Kellie out of her thoughts.   
"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking have you ever dated a human before, or just vampires." Kellie asked, semi-whispering the question as though it was too embarrassing to speak.   
"When I was human I dated humans but since I've became a vampire I've only 'dated' Drusilla and Harmony. Well, I had a small fling with Buffy but that's old." Spike answered.   
Kellie studied him. "Oh." She said, her voice gave no indication of how she felt.   
"Why do you ask?" Spike asked, studying her closely.  
Kellie shrugged. "No reason." She said, once again her voice flat and dull.   
Spike wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. He turned away from Kellie and attempted to focus his attention back on the TV. However, he couldn't keep his thoughts of Kellie and what Kellie might have meant by her question.   
  
Everything looked the same, nothing changed. Oz looked out the window of his van at the o' so familiar scenery of Sunnydale. It was weird to be back, after almost three years. Oz couldn't sort out all his emotions; he knew that if he tried he wouldn't feel anything about coming back. Sunnydale was just another town, there wasn't anything here, anymore, that meant anything to him. He didn't know why he had agreed to come back. However, he wasn't ready to admit to himself that the girl that Buffy had described seemed slightly interesting to him. He also wasn't ready to admit to himself that he was lonely; since he had left Sunnydale, the second time, he had had almost no human contact. He hadn't bothered to control the werewolf anymore; he was used to being alone.   
Oz parked his van outside of the Sunnydale Supermarket; he might as well make a good first impression. He figured it would be a gentlemanly thing to do to show up with flowers for his 'mystery' date. She was even more of a mystery because he didn't know her name.   
  
Darry was walking down the sidewalk, nearing the Sunnydale Supermarket. She wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone opening the door to his or her car. It was a van door, so Darry ran right into it. She saw stars and then fell to the ground, her head throbbing.   
  
Oz opened the door to his van and it slammed right into a passerby. "Great." Oz groaned and hopped out of the car. "I haven't even been in Sunnydale for more then five minutes and all ready I'm hurting people."   
He shut the van door and knelt beside the person he hit. It was a girl, who looked about his age; she had long light brown hair and pale skin and three long scratches, which looked like they were healing, down her face. Oz couldn't help but be absolutely taken with her.   
"Are you okay?" He asked the girl, who didn't appear to be okay. She tried to lift her head; he put his hand on the back of her head and helped her sit up.   
She shook her head, as though trying to clear her thoughts. "Ow." She muttered and blinked her eyes.   
"I'm really, really sorry, I should have been paying attention to what I was doing." Oz apologized.   
She finally appeared to focus her thoughts. "No, I should have been watching where I was going." She said and smiled at him.   
Oz couldn't help but smile back. "Can you stand up; I feel really bad, are you sure you're not hurt?" Oz asked.   
She nodded. "Yes, to both questions." She answered. Oz took her hands in his and slowly helped her up. She was shaky at first but then she slightly regained her footing.   
"Once again, I'm really sorry." Oz apologized again.   
"I'm fine, really. It's okay, but I have to go. I'm on an important shopping mission." She said and motioned to Sunnydale Supermarket.   
"Are you sure you're okay?" Oz asked.   
"Yeah, it's not like you whacked me with a metal pipe or anything. I'm fine." She assured.   
Oz was reluctant to let her go, partly because he wasn't sure that she was 'perfectly fine' and partly because he knew he was attracted to her. He felt like he was betraying Buffy, though, because he had agreed to meet the girl that she had 'picked out' for him. Oz watched the girl disappear inside the supermarket and then got back in his van, forgetting about the flowers. He didn't want to go inside the supermarket, for fear that he would run into her and there was no telling what he would say to her. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and he barely knew her. In fact, he didn't even know her name.   
  
Buffy was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "No Darry, no Oz and no Kellie, to add to the list." Buffy muttered.   
Willow looked over at her friend. "You sent Darry to the store, Oz didn't tell us when he'd be back and as for Kellie, I'm sure she's fine." Willow reassured her friend.   
Buffy turned to face her. "I know, I just want everything to be prefect. I don't want Oz to get here and Darry not be here." Buffy explained.   
Just then the doorbell rang. "Looks like that's not gonna happen." Willow muttered. Both she and Buffy left the kitchen and headed to the front door.   
Buffy answered the door and wasn't surprised to see Oz standing there. He hadn't changed a bit; Oz looked at her and then over to Willow. No one said anything. Finally, Buffy said, "Why don't you come in?"   
She stepped aside and let him enter the house. Oz looked around, as though he was checking for signs of change. Buffy glanced over at Willow, who seemed unfazed by Oz being there. She must have really gotten over his leaving, just as she said. Buffy smiled, everything was going smoothly so far…except for the fact that Darry was M.I.A.   
"So, what's new?" Buffy asked, trying to think of something to say to keep Oz from noticing that his blind-date was not on the primacies.  
"Not much." Oz said, his thoughts darting back to the girl that he had meet fifteen minutes, or so, ago.   
Before anyone had a chance to so anything, the door in the kitchen opened and closed. Willow left the room to see if it was Darry. She entered the kitchen and was slightly upset to see that it was Dawn, home from school.   
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, looking over at Willow.   
"Nothing." Willow muttered. Dawn craned her head so she could see into the living room.   
"Who's here?" The teenager asked, seeing Oz and Buffy talking.   
"Someone." Willow answered. "Did you see Darry by any chance?" Willow asked.   
"No, isn't she here?" Dawn asked.   
"No, she isn't." Willow answered, trying not to sound too mean when she said the words.   
"So, who is that?" Dawn asked and inched toward the living room.   
  
Oz and Buffy sat on the couch; Buffy figured that the person who entered the house wasn't Darry. She was very close to telling Oz that Darry wasn't here. In fact, she decided it was better to.   
Buffy explained, rather quickly, that Darry wasn't here. Buffy made up a story about her having to find someone and that she would be back any minute. Oz didn't seem too bothered by the news; if he was he didn't let it show. In fact, Buffy remembered, he never let anything show.   
"Buffy, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything about you and Willow 'setting' this whole thing up but I need you to know that on my way here I met someone. That's not exactly how it sounds, keep in mind; it was sort of an accident and I didn't even catch her name but I just thought you might want to know." Oz said.   
Buffy thought for a minute. Even though Oz didn't say it, Buffy knew what he was trying to say: thanks for thinking of me but I found someone on my own. Buffy forced a smile. "Thanks Oz." She said. How lame was that? 'Thanks Oz', she couldn't think of anything else to say.   
  
In the kitchen, Willow was filling Dawn in on the whole 'Oz/Darry' thing. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and Darry walked in. She looked slightly worse for wear.   
Willow eyed a still-forming bruise on Darry's forehead. "What happened to you?" She asked.   
"Long story." Darry muttered and put the bag of chips on the counter.   
Dawn studied her. "Yeah, it fits right in with your battle scratches." Dawn muttered.   
"Thanks Dawn." Darry muttered.   
"You don't look that bad. He's already here, Buffy's talking to him in the living room." Willow said and motioned with her head.   
Darry groaned, once again her thoughts going back to the guy who had whacked her with the door to his car. Despite his injuring her (which didn't hurt that bad) she was attracted to him, even though she didn't know him very well.   
Darry walked into the living room, both Buffy and the guy who was seated beside her turned around. Darry felt her eyes widen when she saw whom Buffy was sitting beside. It was the guy whom she had 'meet' at the supermarket. She saw his eyes widen as well when he saw that it was she.   
"You." He whispered, clearly pleased.   
"And you." Darry whispered, pleased as well. "I mean hi." She said, louder.   
"You two know each other?" Buffy asked, very surprised.   
"Yeah, we just met." Darry answered, looking over at Buffy.   
Suddenly, it clicked for Buffy: Darry was the girl Oz had meet at the supermarket. Talk about serendipity, Buffy thought with a smile, perhaps all this would work better then she had hoped. 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine   
  
  
As the day neared its end once more in the town of Sunnydale, it was once again time for Kellie and Spike to go their separate ways. Spike once again offered to walk Kellie home.   
As the two neared the Summers house, Spike turned to face Kellie. "You know, me being a vampire and you being a human, we wouldn't be able to see each other, I mean if we were dating. In the daytime, all we can do is stay in the crypt and at night we can't see each other without Buffy and the others getting suspicious." Spike pointed out.   
"Why can't Buffy know? What's so wrong with that?" Kellie asked, her eyes narrowing.   
"You know she won't let you see me." Spike said and he was right, Kellie knew that and that's why she didn't tell anyone where she was going or where she was.   
"I don't care, hanging out in your crypt all day seems to be working for the time being. What are you saying Spike?" Kellie asked, studying him.   
Spike thought a second, not exactly sure what he was saying. "I'm saying it probably won't work, us being together." Spike finally muttered.   
Kellie bit her lip, knowing somewhere in her that he was right. "I still don't care; you know what they say: a little bit goes a long way. Even if we only get to see each other during the day, that's enough time to have something like a relationship or something." Kellie said, looking up at him.   
"Kellie…it won't work." Spike muttered.   
Kellie looked up at him, her eyes narrowing. "You don't even want to give it a try, does it even matter to you that I've never felt this way about anyone before? Does it matter to you that when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you? Does any of the that matter?" Kellie asked, feeling tears brimming at the corner of her eyes, even if she was ashamed of them.   
Spike didn't answer; he couldn't come up with the right words. "I guess it doesn't." Kellie whispered and turned and ran into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.   
  
Darry, Oz, Dawn, Willow and Buffy were in the kitchen, eating a light dinner when they heard the front door open and slam shut. They briefly saw Kellie on her way upstairs, looking nothing less of very upset.   
Darry stood up from her place at the table. "Excuse me." She muttered and ran out of the kitchen to follow her cousin upstairs. Oz looked over at Willow and Buffy, rather surprised by Darry's hurried exit.   
"That's her cousin, Kellie." Dawn said and took a bite of her food.   
  
Kellie ran into Dawn's room, sobbing in spite of herself. She was barely aware of Darry behind her as she shut the door. She collapsed on the floor, her body shaking with sobs; she was telling Spike the truth when she told him that she'd never felt the same way about anyone the way she felt about him. She had also never cried over anyone like this before; it wasn't like they were going out but she couldn't help it. There wasn't something about Spike that other guys didn't have. But, he obviously didn't feel the same way about her.   
Darry entered the room and fell to her knees beside her cousin. "Kellie what's the matter?" Darry asked.   
Kellie knew she couldn't answer Darry because she couldn't form the words. She looked up at her cousin and attempted to tell her at least the gist of what was wrong but she started to cry again.   
Darry didn't know what to do, something was obviously wrong her cousin and it was clear that Kellie couldn't speak to tell her what it was. Suddenly, Kellie opened her mouth and hurriedly told the story to Darry. When she was finished, she began to cry again.   
"You've been with Spike?" Darry asked, unbelieving at first and then attempted to suppress a laugh. The vampire was obviously in love with Buffy and just really desperate; however she dare not say that to Kellie because she really 'liked' the undead guy. And maybe she was wrong; maybe Spike liked her as well.   
"Okay, Kellie, stop crying okay. Kellie…stop crying and listen. Stop crying." Darry said. Kellie lifted her tear-streaked face and looked up at Darry.   
"What?" She sniffed.   
"Don't let what Spike said get to you. There's this saying: 'Mecka Lecka Salava Beem Sala Beem'." Darry said.   
Kellie blinked. "What? Bean salad…what?" Kellie asked, blinking in confusion about what her cousin said.   
"No, 'Mecka Lecka…um…it's a saying." Darry said, flushing at the fact that she wasn't able to remember the words.   
"What does it mean?" Kellie asked, sniffing back tears.   
Darry thought for a minute. After a while she said, "I don't know what it means. It's very old."   
"Did you make it up?" Kellie asked.   
"No." Darry said, deadpan. "Do you want my advice or not?" Darry asked.  
Kellie nodded slowly. "Sure." She said, her voice still shaking with repressed sobs.   
"Okay then shut up and listen! Forget about Spike. If he doesn't want to be with you, that's his loss. Find someone who is more suited to you and who is alive. Spike is just a loser vampire who can't even bite anymore. Trust me, he's not the guy for you." Darry said, smiling at her cousin with genuine concern and sisterly affection.   
Kellie sniffed and wiped a tear away. "All right, thanks Darry." Kellie muttered and attempted to smile back at her cousin.   
Kellie told Darry that she wanted to spend a little time by herself, so Darry left Dawn's room. When she entered the hall, she was surprised to see Oz waiting for her.   
He smiled at her. "I heard what you said to her, you've obviously comforted a lot of people." Oz said.   
Darry shook her head. "Nope, not really; I was making it up as I went along. I wasn't really a people person growing up." Darry said, thinking back to her isolated child-hood.   
"I know what you mean, I was usually always the odd man out." Oz said and smiled.   
Darry smiled back, surprised how Oz's few words could make her forget about her past, for the time being. She looked back toward Dawn's room. "I hope Kellie will be okay." Darry muttered.   
Oz nodded. "Dawn was telling me a little bit about her downstairs. She sounds like she can take care of herself." Oz said, once again chasing away all Darry's doubts.   
"Yeah, I think you're right." Darry nodded. The two headed back downstairs to join Dawn, Buffy and Willow.  
  
That night, after Oz had left, Kellie was having a hard time going to sleep. Even after what Darry had said, she couldn't get Spike out of her head. Sure, everything Darry said was true; after all, Spike wasn't even human. She might have dated a lot of weird guys in Snowville but at least they were all alive. However, despite what Darry said and despite what Spike had said (or hadn't said), Kellie found it hard to believe that Spike didn't care about her.   
Rolling over on her back, Kellie stared up at the ceiling of Willow's room. Everyone seemed to have someone who cared about them; Darry had Oz, even though they had just met, Willow had Tara, even if they weren't together at the moment, Dawn had the boy Steven from school, Anya and Xander had each other and Buffy had the love of all her friends.   
Kellie sniffed back another sob; every time she thought about Spike she couldn't help but cry. She had never felt this way about anyone before; except for the boy in her middle school, John, who she thought she had loved. She also thought John loved her but it turned out that he didn't love anybody (or anything) but his three-legged dog named Puffy. After finding out that John didn't love her, she cried but not like she was crying now.   
At the sound of her sniffing and repressed sobs, Darry opened her eyes and turned to face her cousin.   
"Kellie, what's wrong?" Darry asked, keeping her voice low so that she didn't wake up Willow.   
Kellie turned to face her cousin, slightly embarrassed that she had woken her up. "Nothing." Kellie sniffed.   
Darry raised herself up on her elbows and studied her cousin. "You're not still upset about Spike are you?" Darry asked, whispering.   
Kellie raised herself up as well and looked at Darry. "I can't help it, Darry, I love him. Well maybe love is the wrong word but that's the way it feels." Kellie said, feeling tears trickle down her cheeks. "But I don't know what I want; I know what you said is true, about being able to find someone better but I also know that I want him, not anyone else." Kellie said; she began to cry. "It hurts Darry." Kellie sobbed. "To be so confused; it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time."   
Darry hugged her shaking cousin. "It's going to be okay Kellie, believe me." Darry muttered. "It always becomes okay." She whispered. "Just wait, in the morning you'll realize that you don't need him at all." Darry added.   
  
Far from her own house, Buffy Summers delivered a spin-kick to a vampire's stomach. The vampire stumbled back, momentarily stunned. Buffy reached into her back pocket and withdrew a stake; the vampire growled and lunged forward. Right into the waiting pointing of Buffy's poised stake. Buffy frowned as the vampire turned to dust.   
"What, can't you even put up a fight anymore?" Buffy muttered and pocketed her stake. It was the third vamp. she had staked in the last twenty minutes. The vampire population of Sunnydale didn't seem to be trying as hard as they used to.   
"Something's coming." Came a voice from behind her. Without even having to turn around, Buffy knew whom that voice belonged to.   
"Spike, you keep saying that but I have yet to see proof of that." Buffy muttered and turned to face the vampire.   
Spike shrugged. "But can't you feel it, Slayer-girl?" Spike asked. "Besides, I saw how easily that vampire went down, I've seen how stupid the vampires are getting. Old vampires like me are siring new vampires as fast as they can. They're trying to prepare." Spike added.  
"So, old vampires are making more vampires for like an army or something? Wouldn't they welcome the new evil?" Buffy asked.   
Spike shook his head. "This is different, even the baddies not want it to come. But there is no stopping it." Spike said.   
Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're starting to sound like Angel with you cryptic messages. If everyone knows there's evil coming, why don't they know what it is?" Buffy asked.  
"Why won't you pay attention to what's around you Slayer?" Spike growled. "You're still too hung up on your brush with Heaven that you're numb to everything going around here. There are people who need you now, like Red. And pretty soon, if you don't find out what's got the demon population of Sunnydale wigged, a lot more people will need your help."   
Buffy frowned. "Thanks for the pep talk Spike but when I want your help, I'll ask for it. Until then, keep your opinions to yourself." Buffy said and pushed past the vampire.   
Spike growled as he watched her pass. "Just wait Slayer." He said, narrowing his eyes.   
  
In the carven below Sunnydale, the man sat thinking. The Slayer had killed his latest demon without trouble, but she had had help. He wasn't sure who it was but there were three other people with her; he'd never heard of a Slayer who worked with assistants. However, that was no problem; the demons in Sunnydale knew that he was coming; they knew his plan would happen soon. And they trembled.   
  
Spike trudged toward Willy's bar, many thoughts heavy on his mind. However, the Slayer in denial wasn't at the top of his list. He was thinking about Kellie; he was cursing himself for being so stupid when she basically poured her heart out to him. He had just stood there like a stupid teenage boy and let Kellie walk away, without a fight. Spike walked into Willy's Place, noticing how many vampires were packed into the cheesy, underground retreat.   
Spike shoved a vampire off one of the bar stools and sat down. Willy came over to him. "Hey Spike, what can I get ya?" Willy asked.   
"Anything." Spike muttered. He looked up at the bar tender. "Hey, I need your advice Willy." Spike said.   
"Oh yeah? How can I help you, old buddy?" Willy asked as he poured Spike a shot of tequila.   
"There's this girl right, and well she told me that she had all these feelings about me. I just stood there, like an idiot, and let her get away. How can I make ties with her again?" Spike asked and downed his shot.   
"Well, let her know how you feel, if you feel anything at all." Willy suggested.   
Spike nodded thoughtfully, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before. "Right, I bloody well will then." Spike agreed. He looked around at all the vampires and demons. "Any idea why this place is so packed?" Spike asked.   
Willy shook his head. "Not really, except there's so many vampires now, not even the Slayer can keep the numbers down. Everyone's preparing for this 'thing'." Willy said.   
"Any idea what it is?" Spike asked.   
"Not a clue." Willy answered and wiped the bar.   
"Well, I'll be seeing ya." Spike said, as friendly as possible. He left the over-crowed bar and heard some vampires fighting for his seat at the bar. Sunny-hell was really going to go down hill if Buffy didn't get to the bottom of all the weird-hoopla that was taking place. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty   
  
  
The next day it was raining in Sunnydale. It seemed as though everyone's sprits were down with the downpour. Except for Darry's. Kellie was depressed about the current situation at hand with Spike. Buffy was upset to think that Spike might be right about a new evil coming to Sunnydale and was feeling at a loss without Giles. Willow was depressed because she was starting to realize how much she missed Tara. Dawn was upset because Steven hadn't called her last night.   
Darry, however, was in high sprits because Oz had promised to see her again today. Darry was surprised how much she liked Oz, after they had just met. She was also surprised that she was able to like him at all, after what had happened with her parents she had shut herself off. She never let anybody get near and she never let herself get near to anybody; just the way she liked it. However, there was something about Oz that was different; something that she just couldn't resist.   
Buffy sat at the kitchen counter with her chin rested in the palms of her hands. Darry walked over to the blonde. "What's got ya down Buff?" She asked.   
Buffy looked over at Darry. "Nothing, patrol was a bust last night, that's all." Buffy answered.   
Dawn came tearing down the stairs with the phone in her hand. "It's him! It's Steven!" She yelled happily before taking her hand off the mouthpiece and greeting Steven on the other line.   
Willow studied the teenager. "At least someone is happy. Ah, to be young again." Willow muttered.   
Darry turned to her friend. "Will you listen to yourself? You're only twenty, there's still plenty of time to be excited about someone's phone call. I bet if you called Tara, she'd tell Miss Kitty Fantastico that it was you on the phone." Darry said.   
"Yeah probably." Willow muttered and then did a double take. "How did you know about Miss Kitty?" She asked.   
Darry blanched, remembering that she had promised Anya that she wouldn't tell Buffy or anybody about what happened at Amy's. "Uh, no reason." She said, looking away.   
Dawn was chatting away to Steven on the phone, her features bright. "Yeah…that sounds like lots of fun. Really, great! Yeah…right…1630 Revello Drive. No, just my sister and some friends….yeah. Okay…sounds great. Bye." Dawn said and clicked the 'off' button on the phone.   
"Well that sounded like an engaging conversation." Kellie muttered.   
"Steven wants to take me to the movies tonight!" Dawn gushed and smiled.   
"Happy for ya." Kellie muttered and banged her head against the kitchen table.   
Darry studied her cousin, who was continuing banging her head. "Does that feel good?" Darry asked.   
"Yes, it feels better then the pathetically large amount of pain I feel right now." Kellie answered and lifted her head.   
"Okay." Darry muttered and walked over to her cousin. "Don't worry, it'll get better. It always gets better." Darry said.   
"Whatever." Willow muttered, cluing herself in on the pain that Kellie felt was heartache.   
"Okay, that's it; you people are ruining my good and optimistic mood. I'm getting outta here." Darry said and stood up.   
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.   
"Oz's apartment." Darry answered.   
"He gave you his apartment number?" Willow asked.   
"Yeah, this morning on the phone." Darry answered and grabbed a jacket off the hook.   
"He called?" Willow asked.  
Darry frowned and fidgeted, not sure if she should answer that question because Willow seemed slightly upset. "Um, yeah." Darry said slowly and then covered her head with the raincoat hood. "Gotta go." She said and dashed out into the rain.   
Kellie watched her cousin go and then thudded her head against the table again. Dawn glanced over at Kellie. "You shouldn't do that you know, it's not good for your head." Dawn remarked as Kellie continued to hit her head on the table.   
Kellie looked up. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked and frowned.   
Dawn shook her head. "Not until 6:30 tonight." Dawn answered cheerily.   
Buffy looked up at her sister. "You have to be back by 9:00." She muttered and turned away before Dawn could protest.   
Kellie stood up and looked out the window at the rain. "It looks like its clearing up." She remarked.   
Buffy checked over the pantry and then the cabinets. "Good, then you can go to the store and shop for me." Buffy said.   
"Do you ever do your own shopping?" Willow asked, studying her friend.   
"This is your house too and you don't do any shopping." Buffy said and began making a list of the things they needed.   
When she was finished, she handed the list over to Kellie who didn't bother to read over it; she stuffed it into her pocket and put her jacket on. Without a backward glance, Kellie left the house and walked down the drive.   
Willow turned to Buffy. "When are you going to talk to Xander about turning the attic into a room for those two? They were keeping me up last night." Willow said, though the way she said it, it was clear that she didn't really care.   
"I'll call him today." Buffy said and took the phone away from Dawn, who was watching it as though it would ring again.   
Buffy dialed Xander's number and had a quick conversation with him. When she hung up the phone, she turned to Willow and said, "He said he'd come over later and look at the attic."   
Willow nodded.   
  
It didn't take Kellie long to get all the things on Buffy's list. By the time everything was bagged and paid for, the rain had stopped and the sun was peaking through the clouds. Kellie hefted all the bags and stumbled out of the store. She had to peak between bags just to see where she was going.   
Halfway down the street, she stumbled and ran right into someone passing by. Kellie cried out in surprise as she dropped all the bags onto the wet pavement.   
"I'm so sorry." Said the person she had run into. Kellie didn't look up as she dropped onto her hands and knees and began to scoop the things back into the tattered grocery bags.  
It wasn't until the person she had run into started helping her pick up the scattered groceries that she looked up to see who it was. It was a boy who looked about her age, or Darry's age, with sandy-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. His skin was tan and his muscles were well toned which made her believe that he played sports or worked out.   
Once he saw that he had Kellie's attention, the boy smiled. "Sorry about that, really I should have been paying attention." He said.   
Kellie was charmed by his smile, quite like Darry was charmed by Oz's smile. "It's okay, I guess I should have been paying more attention." Kellie said and lifted one of the bags.   
"No, it's not your fault. I'll give you a hand with these things." He offered and lifted two of the bags.   
Kellie picked up the other two. "I'd offer you my hand but it's kinda full right now, my name's Kevin Martini." The boy said.   
Kellie smiled. "I'm Kellie Kennedy, new to the charming town of Sunny D." Kellie said.   
Kevin smiled. "Well, that makes two of us." He said. "Where are you taking these?" He asked and motioned to the bags with his head.   
"Oh, home; the friend that I'm staying with asked me if I'd run to the store and get these things." Kellie answered.   
She and Kevin began walking down the sidewalk, chatting about nothing impractical as Kellie led the way to the Summers house. When they finally arrived, Oz's van was parked in the drive as well as Xander and Anya's car.   
Kellie knocked on the kitchen door with her foot because she couldn't open the door with her hands. Dawn bounced over to the door and opened it; she glanced over at Kevin before reentering the house.   
"Kellie's back!" Dawn yelled, telling everyone in the house that indeed Kellie had arrived. Anya ran into the kitchen and stopped short when she saw Kevin.   
"Okay, someone I don't know." Anya said and slunk backward.   
Buffy entered the kitchen once Anya said that and looked over at Kevin. She studied him. "Okay, hello new person." Buffy muttered and walked over to Kellie and took the bags.   
"This is Kevin. Kevin this is Buffy and Anya and the rest of the household is in the other room I guess." Kellie said and introduced everyone.   
Kevin set the bags on the counter and followed the other three into the living room to meet the rest of the Summers household.   
"Kevin this my cousin Darry, this is Oz, that's Xander, that's Dawn, Buffy's sister. And everyone this is Kevin." Kellie said.   
Darry waved 'hello' to Kevin and smiled. Kellie knew exactly what that smile meant: 'see I told you that there was someone better.' Kellie couldn't help but smile back. Darry was right, for once -as far as she knew-, and for once, she was happy that her cousin was right.   
  
As the day progressed, Spike wished it would end. For, as soon as the sun went down, he could go to the Summers house and tell Kellie how he really felt about her. He had almost everything worked out and was currently working on tying up the lose ends in his head. His only problem would be if Buffy saw him before he got a chance to talk to Kellie and chased him away; after all, she made it perfectly clear that he wasn't to come near her house.   
Spike looked out the window for what felt like the millionth time and sun still didn't look like it had gone down anymore then it had the last time he looked out the window. With a sigh, Spike turned away and began to recite the lines in his head once more.   
  
As the sun finally began to sink in the sky, Kevin decided it was time for him to take his leave. Despite Kellie's protests. It appeared as though it was time for everyone who didn't live at the Summers house to leave as well. Anya, however, was in no mood to go because she wanted to eat at the Summers house because Xander was a horrible cook.   
Darry and Oz said their goodbyes and were first to the door; when Oz opened it, he was surprised to see Spike standing on the stoop.   
"Spike?" Darry said, her voice laced with distaste.   
The vampire looked up at them, surprised to see them standing there. "Ah, yeah hi." He said and attempted to walk in. "Wanna invite me in?" Asked the vampire.   
Buffy was by Darry's side in a split second. "No." She said sternly. "Spike get the hell out of here." Buffy commanded.   
"Don't get your knickers in a twist I wanna speak to Kellie." Spike said and took a step back.   
"She doesn't want to talk to you." Darry said and crossed her arms in front of her.   
By this time, everyone had crowded around the door. When Kellie saw who was demanding everyone's attention, she felt her heart leapt into her throat.   
"Spike? What are you doing here?" Kellie asked.   
"Looking to speak to you actually. Now invite me in so I can have a word." Spike said and looked down at the ground.   
Kevin peaked out from behind Anya and Xander. "Who's this guy?" Kevin asked.   
"No one and he's just leaving." Kellie said and pushed her way up beside Darry and Buffy.   
Spike brightened when he saw her. "Good Kellie, there you are. I need to talk to you." He said.   
"I don't want to talk to you." Kellie said sternly.   
Darry glanced over to her cousin, surprised at how much she was repelling Spike.   
Kevin joined the group by the front door and pushed Darry back so he could get a better look at Spike. "Who is this guy Kellie?" Kevin asked.   
Spike glared at him and then looked at Kellie. "Who's this guy?" He asked with strong distaste apparent.   
Kellie looked back and forth from Spike to Kevin, not sure of what to tell either of them. "Spike this Kevin and he is my new…boyfriend." She said, not sure of how Kevin would take the news.   
Kevin, however, didn't seem to mind what Kellie said and put his arm around her shoulders. "That's right, and I'm pegging you as the ex-boyfriend. Well, let me tell you, she doesn't want to talk to you so just go away." Kevin said, not sounded quiet as tough as he wanted to.   
Apparently, Spike thought so too because he just started laughing. "Oh please and what are you going to do about it?" Spike asked.   
Kevin looked surprised and then looked over at Buffy. "I'll deal with it Spike." Buffy said. "And you know what I'll do about it." She said, eyes narrowing.   
"Was that a threat?" Spike asked, growling.   
Dawn ran up to her sister. "Don't hurt him Buffy, he just wants to talk to Kellie." Dawn said and smiled at her sister.   
"Well he's not gonna." Buffy said and glanced over at Spike.   
Spike just rolled his eyes and then turned back to Kevin. "Okay, just take your mitts off her for a minute so I can talk to her." Spike said, attempting to be reasonable.   
Kevin attempted to do a 'tough man' stance. "Oh yeah and what will you do if I don't?" Kevin asked.   
"I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Spike said. Buffy almost laughed at how funny it sounded and how 'scared' Kevin looked because he was the only one in the house who didn't know that Spike couldn't make good on his word.   
"Oh yeah? Why don't you come on in and see who gets beat to a bloody pulp." Kevin said.   
"No!" Buffy yelled but it was too late, Spike had been invited in.   
Spike pushed Buffy and Darry aside (and got a slight head ache) as he entered the house. Kevin backed up, almost knocking Anya down. Kellie frowned and rolled her eyes. "Spike stop." She commanded. "This is insanity." She muttered.   
Spike ,however, seemed to be more jealous then he let on (which meant he cared more about Kellie then he let on) so he ignored Kellie's words. He leapt at Kevin and tackled him to the ground. Both Anya and Kevin hit the ground and Anya rolled over on her side to get a better view of what was going on. Spike delivered a punch to Kevin's jaw; Kevin cried out in pain.   
Kellie and Darry both leapt for Spike; the two pulled him off Kevin. "Spike what are you thinking?" Kellie exclaimed, appalled by the behavior of the vampire who she once thought was halfway decent.  
Spike made for Kevin again but Darry punched him in the face, much like Buffy would do. Dawn winced when Spike staggered back, holding his noise.   
"You little…" Spike growled and made for Darry, grabbing her arm. He cried out in pain and held his head. Darry rolled her eyes and hit Spike again.   
Buffy decided to step in, surprised that Darry could hold her own as well as she did; however, Buffy didn't know how surprised she was because Darry was pretty tough, even when she wasn't a werewolf.   
"Okay, that's enough of that Spike. He'd better leave before you get a migraine." Buffy suggested and grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him out the door.   
"Don't even think about coming back." Buffy cautioned, already making a metal list of the things needed for the spell that would keep Spike out.   
Kellie walked up beside Buffy in the foyer. "Spike I never want to see you again. What were you thinking coming back here? I've already broken my heart once over you and I'm not going to do it again." Kellie said and slammed the door.   
Darry looked over at her cousin, who was making her way over to where Kevin lay on the ground. She dropped to her knees beside him. "Are you alright Kevin?" She asked.   
Kevin nodded and sat up. "I think so." He said and rubbed his jaw.   
Darry glanced over at Oz, who was also looking at her. He walked over to Darry and put his hand on her shoulder. "Was that the kinda of 'healing' you wanted Kellie to do?" Oz asked.   
Darry looked up at him. "She was sorta harsh, I guess. Maybe she really likes Kevin as much as she made it appear to Spike." Darry said, shrugging her shoulders.   
Oz nodded. "And maybe Spike really likes Kellie as much as she liked him." Oz pointed out.   
Darry raised an eyebrow. "You really think?" She asked.   
Oz shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." Oz said.   
  
Darry and Oz managed to slip out of the house without much of a problem, since everyone was fussing over Kevin and getting ingredients for the spell. They got into Oz's van and drove to the cemetery where Darry knew Spike kept up residence. Darry and Oz walked toward the crypt where Spike lived.   
"Do we just knock on the door?" Darry asked.   
Oz walked up and kicked the door open (it was a poorly made door since the crypt was so old) much like Buffy would have done. Darry shrugged. "That works too." She muttered.  
Spike was sitting in one of the rotted chairs holding a rag up to his bloody nose. When Darry and Oz entered the crypt, the vampire looked up and grimaced when he saw whom it was.   
"What, come to beat me up some more?" He asked and took the rag away from his nose.   
Darry frowned. "I'm sorry Spike, it was just a spur of the moment thing." Darry apologized.   
Spike shrugged. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?" Spike asked and stood up.   
"It's about Kellie." Oz said and then looked over at Darry as to say 'you know more about this then me so you handle it from here.'  
Spike nodded. "Oh yeah? Come to bring more tidings of good joy from the little bird are you?" Spike asked.   
"Not really. I have a question to ask you and if you don't answer it truthfully I'm going to break your nose again." Darry said.   
Spike frowned. "Really taking after the ol' Slayer aren't you?" Spike asked. "Go ahead, ask." He added.   
"Do you really care that much about Kellie? That much that you had to beat up Kevin?" Darry asked.   
Spike stared at her for a second. "Yeah I do; I came over to Buffy's house to reconcile with her but what do I get? A broken nose and a earful of cruel words." Spike said.   
Darry frowned, Kellie had been a little harsh and now that she knew that Spike really cared for her it made the words even crueler. "I wish I knew something to tell you Spike. I can't very well say 'She'll get over Kevin and come back to you' because I don't know how true those words are." Darry said.   
Oz decided to add his part. "I heard her cry over you last night, Spike. She really does care for you, she just needs to realize it." Oz said.   
Darry smiled at him, he had just summed up everything that she wanted to say. "Exactly." Darry nodded.   
Spike frowned. "I don't know if it'll be that easy." He muttered.   
  
That night, after everyone had returned home, Anya sat at the kitchen counter of her and Xander's apartment. She was thinking as well as having a midnight snack; Xander was sound asleep in their bed, unaware that she had gone.   
She was thinking about the events of the night at the Summers house. Kevin had a sore jaw from Spike's attack but when the vampire had tried to hit Darry he ended up with a headache. Anya attempted to put the pieces together and ended up with something like: Kevin=no headache; Darry =headache and broken nose.   
It didn't make since, how could Spike hit Kevin with the chip in his head and be perfectly fine but the second he even touched Darry he got a headache as a reward.   
The only way for that to be possible was if Kevin wasn't entirely human. Anya shook her head at that thought. Wouldn't that be stupid?   
  
The next day, Kellie was in a better mood then the day before. She awoke to find that everyone else was already downstairs and eating breakfast. Dawn was telling Buffy, Darry and Willow about her date last night. Anya was also seated at the kitchen table, listening to Dawn's story as though she cared.   
Kellie entered the kitchen with a little bounce in her step and a warm greeting for all in the kitchen. Darry didn't even have to ask what had gotten her cousin so happy because it was rather obvious. However, what was not obvious was why Anya had come to pay them a visit so early in the morning. She let on no reason to why she came; she was laughing and talking with Buffy and Dawn like she was a normal human. However, in the short time to Darry had known her, she had learned that if Anya came over there was something Anya wanted.   
Anya had planned on telling Buffy about what she thought about Kevin when Kellie walked in. Plus, Dawn wouldn't shut up and let her get a word in anyway. Even if it was about saving the world and bringing down Sunnydale's demon population down.   
Kellie walked over to the kitchen table and sat down beside Anya, who slightly inched away. What if Kevin was one of those demons that if you touched it then you would become the demon as well? Anya was already an ex-demon but she didn't want to be a different sort of demon so it was better to stay away from Kellie.   
Kellie didn't seem to notice that Anya was backing away from her. She couldn't help but gush about the phone conversation that she had had with Kevin last night after he left. Willow and Darry had been forced to leave the room and sleep in the living room because Kellie wouldn't shut up so they could sleep.   
Anya felt slightly sorry for Kellie, if Kevin did indeed turn out to be a demon. But then again, demons could make good partners sometimes, Anya thought, maybe Kevin was a good demon. Well, it looked as though she would never get a chance to tell Buffy, or anybody, about her suspicions about Kevin.   
Someone entered the back kitchen door, startling everyone in the room. It was Oz and he was dragging along something covered in blanks and smoking slightly.   
Buffy rolled her eyes because she knew exactly what Oz had with him. "Look what I found." Oz said deadpan and shoved Spike forward.   
Spike peered out from behind the blankets and blinked. "Hello all, it's a beautiful sunny morning." Spike said, once again trying to be polite.   
"Cut the crap Spike." Buffy said and stood up. "What part of 'don't ever come back' don't you understand?" Buffy asked.   
Spike pushed back some of the blankets over his head, looking around. "I need to talk to you Kellie." He said sternly.   
"Well, I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone." Kellie said and stood up and walked out of the kitchen.   
Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Dawn followed Kellie out of the kitchen, leaving Oz and Darry alone with Spike. Spike frowned and looked over at Darry. "I know she still cares about me." He said, hoping that he sounded matter-oh-factly.   
Oz shook his head and Darry couldn't help but agree, even after all that she had told Spike last night. "She really doesn't Spike, I think she really likes Kevin. He's more suited to her, don't you think?" Darry said, hoping she didn't sound harsh.   
Spike shook his head. "No, she still cares about me." He said again.   
"No and I'll prove it to you." Darry said and turned to face the entrance of the kitchen where she could see into the living room, where Kellie was sitting on the couch with Dawn. "Kellie, I accidentally killed Spike; that's okay right?" Darry yelled, hoping that Kellie heard her.   
"Um…okay that's fine…whatever." Kellie called back.   
Darry turned back to Spike and shrugged. "See." She said.   
Spike couldn't hide his disappointment, though he tried. "Fine whatever." He muttered. "Just let me stay here so I don't burn in the sun." Spike said.   
Darry shrugged. "Buffy would probably flip out if she knew you were here." Darry said and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'sorry, can't help ya.'   
Spike frowned again. Oz looked at the vampire. "I'll take you home or to your crypt or whatever Spike." He offered.   
Spike shrugged. "Fine." He said.   
Darry bid Oz and Spike goodbyes before going into the living room to join Kellie and the others. Only Dawn and Willow were with Kellie, Buffy and Anya were nowhere to be seen.   
  
Anya had told Buffy that she needed to speak to her and led her into another room.   
"Buffy, there's something I noticed about Kevin and Spike last night." Anya began.   
"When?" Buffy asked.   
"When they were fighting, that's the thing. Spike was exactly able to hit Kevin and not get a headache. When he hit Darry he did get a headache, see what I'm saying?" Anya said.   
Buffy thought for a minute. "The only way Spike would be able to hit Kevin would be if Kevin wasn't human. If he was a….no, you don't think?" Buffy asked.   
Anya shrugged. "It was just a thought that crossed my mind last night." She said.   
Buffy nodded. "We need to keep a close eye on him, and Kellie, then." Buffy said. "She has a date with him tonight." Buffy remembered. 


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Chapter Thirty-One   
  
  
That night, Kellie left for her date with Kevin after telling Buffy where she was going: The Bronze. Buffy decided, just in case, that everyone should help her patrol tonight; patrol was exactly following Kellie to make sure she was okay. However, Buffy was posed with a problem: Dawn couldn't very well go on patrol with them. Darry came up with the prefect answer, Oz would 'baby-sit' her; Oz agreed and wished everyone good luck on their patrolling that night.   
After everyone was ready, weapons checked and handed out, the Scooby Gang left the house. Darry looked down at the crossbow in her hands. "Okay, I don't exactly know the whole story because no one told me but I'm starting to get the picture. Are we shooting Kevin? Or Kellie, 'cause I have a problem with that plan." Darry asked.   
Buffy shook her head. "Anya and I will fill you in on the story." Buffy said. "But right now we need to head to The Bronze."   
The gang (which consisted of Buffy, Willow, Anya, Xander and Darry) headed in the direction of The Bronze. When they were halfway there, they ran into Spike who looked like he was wandering around Sunnydale.   
Spike looked at the arsenal that the Scooby Gang carried and frowned. "Where's the party?" He asked.   
Darry looked at him. "We're going to the Bronze to stake out some demon activity or something." She said.   
Spike nodded. "Count me in." He said, his tone left almost no room for disagreement.   
Buffy didn't seem to mind and tossed an extra long-bladed knife to Spike. "Let's go." She said and the group continued to the Bronze.   
  
At The Bronze, Kellie bobbed her head slightly to the music and talked to Kevin, who sat next to her. Kellie felt very at ease with Kevin; probably do to the fact that she didn't have to worry about whether or not he was going to bite her. Kevin was also human so he had been through a lot of things that Kellie had been through so she knew how to relate.   
As the band began another set, the guitarist began to play a slow melody and the singer began to sing soothing notes. Other couples at the tables got up and began to dance. Kevin took Kellie's hand and led her onto the dance floor.   
Once the song was over, Kevin leaned over and kissed Kellie lightly on the lips. Kellie smiled as he pulled away. The band started up a loud piece; Kellie felt as though she couldn't hear her own thoughts.   
"Let's go someplace quieter." Kevin said.   
"What?" Kellie asked, she didn't hear a word he said.   
"I said let's go someplace quieter!" Kevin yelled, loud enough for Kellie to hear him. She nodded and he led her out the back exit of the Bronze.  
  
Outside, Darry was getting tried of watching steady, and seemingly endless, stream of teenagers go in and out of The Bronze. Not a single one of them was Kellie or Kevin.   
Darry turned to face Buffy who was next to her, loading an arrow into the shaft of a crossbow. "Maybe Kevin really isn't a demon and Kellie and Kevin are having a good, normal, time on their date." Darry said.   
Buffy looked over at Darry. "Yeah." She said and aimed her crossbow past Darry's left shoulder and fired. Darry ducked and then turned around in time to see a vampire turn to dust behind her. "But you can never be too sure what's lurking in the shadows." Buffy added.   
Darry nodded and turned back to Buffy. "Good call." She muttered and loaded her own crossbow just in case.   
Suddenly, a scream broke the not so quiet silence. Darry felt her face pale slightly. "That's Kellie." She said to Buffy.   
Buffy jumped off the stonewall they had been sitting on and started running in the direction of the scream. Darry followed, as did the other members of the Scooby Gang. Spike brandished his knife, gripping the handle tightly.   
In the alley behind the Bronze, Buffy was the first to arrive at the scene; Kellie was on the ground, bleeding from a wound on her arm. She was crying and looked as though she was bewildered at the sight before her. Standing over her was a large, human like, demon with a long tail with spikes all down it. The demon looked slightly like the one Darry-wolf had defended Dawn from when she was a werewolf.   
It didn't take Buffy long to guess that the demon was indeed Kevin, just as Anya had suspected.   
Spike joined Buffy and Darry's side. "It's a Thag-demon, it can assume human form to lure its prey to spot where it can kill and eat without much trouble or interruption." Spike said and grimaced.   
Darry raised her crossbow and pointed it at Kevin/Thag-demon. "Well he just got interrupted." Darry muttered and fired the bolt into Kevin/Thag-demon's leg.   
The demon roared and whirled around to face the battle-ready Scooby Gang. Both Darry and Buffy hurriedly put new bolts in their crossbows. The Thag-demon charged at the group; Anya tossed her knife at the demon but it missed him and nearly hit Kellie. Kellie cringed and tried to look away from the battle but couldn't.   
Buffy kicked the demon in the jaw and heard a rewarding crack. As the demon stumbled backward, Buffy turned to Darry. "Go make sure Kellie's alright." Buffy said.   
Darry nodded and started over to where her cousin was. However, the demon had other ideas. He tackled Darry to the ground and buried his claws into her back. Darry cried out in pain and surprise and realized that she had dropped the crossbow when the demon attacked her.   
Darry tried to lift her head to see where she dropped the bow but the demon shoved her head into the dirt. Darry attempted to shove the Thag-demon off her but he over-weighed her because she wasn't a werewolf.   
Before Darry had a chance to do anything else there was a sharp 'thwack' and the demon grunted and fall off of her. Darry looked up and saw that a bolt from a crossbow had impaled the demon. Darry looked over and saw that Kellie was holding the crossbow that Darry had lost when she fell. Kellie looked very surprised that she had exactly fired the bolt that had killed the guy she had been on a date with, even if he was a demon.   
Kellie looked down at the bow in her hand and then over at the Thag-demon corpse. She dropped the bow and turned around and ran away from the stunned group.   
Darry stood up, wincing in pain as she flexed her shoulders. Before anyone could stop him, Spike took off running after Kellie.   
"Spike!" Buffy called and started to go after him but Darry stopped her.   
"Let him go." She said and winced as she raised her arm to put on Buffy's shoulder.   
  
Kellie ran until she stumbled over something in her way; she fell to the ground, stopping herself with her hands. She had stumbled into the ruins of what looked like an old burned down building. Twisted metal, charred wood and burned stone walls surrounded the place as well as piles of rumble and whatnot.   
Kellie began to cry again, her shoulders shaking; she bowed her head and let her hair fall against her face.   
She wasn't aware that someone had followed her until that someone dropped onto his knees beside her. She looked up to see Spike, looking semi-worried about her.   
Kellie started to turn away from Spike, embarrassed by everything that had happened and everything she had said to him. Spike rested his hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her.   
Kellie turned to face Spike, feeling the tears stream down her face. "I trusted him, I really did." She sobbed, thinking back to everything Kevin told her and how safe she had felt with him. She began to cry even harder; she buried her face in her hands.   
Spike felt empathy for Kellie, after all he had felt betrayed after Drusilla left and after the way Buffy treated him. He embraced Kellie and she fell into his arms, sobbing with her head buried in his chest. Spike hugged her tightly, once again not knowing what to say to her.   
"I'm sorry Spike." She said and looked up at him. "Sorry." She repeated.   
Spike brushed away a lock of her hair and smiled. There wasn't any need to say anything more because all was forgiven and all feelings were understood. Spike leaned forward and kissed Kellie; Kellie wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. For now, all was well.   
  
It was Darry who had insisted on leaving Kellie and not going to search for her. She was confident that Spike would find her cousin and make amends. Besides, she was aching in about every part of her body was desperate to get home.   
The Scooby Gang headed toward the Summers house, Anya and Xander going toward their own apartment, slowly but surely they finally arrived home. When the trio entered the house, both Dawn and Oz were on the couch watching "Larry King Live". Dawn seemed bored out of her mind but ever so slightly interested because the guy Larry King was interviewing was remotely cute.   
At the sound of the opening door, both Dawn and Oz turned around. Dawn smiled when she saw her sister, slightly dirty but nonetheless alive and kicking. However, Darry didn't look like she had had the upper hand in the battle, which she didn't. Oz's face paled when he saw her.   
"Are you alright?" He asked and walked over to Darry.   
Darry nodded. "Yep, still alive and well just a little worse for wear." Darry said and gave him her best smile.   
However, Oz wasn't easily convinced. He looked at Darry's back and grimaced when he saw the punctures.   
"It's not that bad really." Darry said, lying through her teeth. "Just a flesh wound."   
Once again, Oz wasn't convinced. He gently put his hand on her back and she winced. "You're not okay." He said sternly, not giving Darry room to argue. Oz turned to Buffy. "Where do you keep the first aid kit?" He asked her.   
Buffy motioned to the bathroom. "In there." She said.   
Darry shook her head. "Don't worry Oz, I can doctor my own wounds. Don't worry." Darry assured him.   
Oz wouldn't be shaken; he took her hand and led her into the bathroom. Oz picked up the first aid kit and opened it, pulling out a roll of gauze and bandages. Darry reached into the cabinet and pulled out a washcloth and wet it. She applied it to the wounds on her back, getting her shirt damp but cleaning some of the blood away.   
Oz watched her. "You really can doctor yourself." He remarked.   
"I've had a lot of practice." Darry told him and took the bandages from him. "You don't have to bandage injuries like this." She told him and put the bandages back in the first aid kit.   
"Do you ever bandage anything?" Oz asked her.   
Darry nodded and lifted up the bottom of her shirt, where her stomach was still bandaged.   
Oz looked at her bandaged stomach and then up at Darry. "What happened?" He asked.   
"Little accident. Nothing big." Darry said.   
She was surprised when Oz started unwinding the bandages; the three claw marked wound hadn't healed very much since she had bandaged it. "Darry, this isn't just a flesh wound." Oz said, expressing genuine concern for her.   
Darry pulled back. "It's nothing really." She said and looked away from him. The truth was, it still hurt and she didn't feel like she deserved his concern.   
Oz looked up at her and then took the bandages out of the first aid kit again. "Here." He said and handed them to her. Darry took the bandages and felt the warmth of Oz's hand as she took them.   
"Thanks." She muttered and began to wrap them around her stomach. Oz watched until she had wrapped the wound thoroughly; he took the bandages from her and tied them together so it would stay wrapped.   
Darry smiled as Oz finished tying the bandages together. She lowered her shirt and put the bandages back in the first aid kit. She put the kit back in the medicine cabinet and looked over at Oz.   
"Thanks." She said.   
"No problem." He smiled slightly. "Are you ever going to tell me how you got that wound?" He asked.  
Darry shrugged. "Maybe but not now." She answered.   
Oz nodded. "I can settle with that." He agreed.   
The two walked out of the bathroom and joined the others in the living room. Dawn had fallen asleep on the couch so Darry decided to claim Dawn's bedroom for the night.   
Buffy nodded. "Xander said he'd get to work on building the attic room for you and Kellie. He said it shouldn't take too long." Buffy told Darry.   
Darry nodded. "Good ol' Xander." She said with a tinge of fake affection.   
Oz stood up. "Well, I'd better be going. I'll see you tomorrow Darry." He said and bade good-bye to everyone else in the room. Darry watched as Oz disappeared out the front door.   
Willow turned to Darry. "Tomorrow's a werewolf night you know." She reminded.   
Darry nodded. "I know." She frowned. "Looks like it's chains in the basement for me for the next three days." She said, though she didn't seem to regretful about it.   
After that, everyone headed upstairs, except Dawn who was still asleep on the couch. Buffy turned to face Darry. "Should we wait for Kellie?" Buffy asked.   
Darry shrugged. "She can find her way back home, and she'll find somewhere to sleep." Darry said, happy that her cousin was finally happy.   
  
The next morning, Darry was the first to wake up and was already feeling the first signs of werewolf-form. Her sense of smell was stronger so she could smell someone downstairs cooking; it was Kellie, who had gotten in late last night.   
Darry headed down stairs and joined her cousin in the kitchen. Kellie was all smiles as she greeted her cousin. "Hey Darry!" She exclaimed and cracked another egg open.   
"Morning Kels, I trust everything is right with Spike." Darry said.   
Kellie nodded and scrambled the cooking eggs in the pot. "Yep, thanks to you and Oz I think. Spike mentioned that you and he had something to do with his persistence." Kellie said.   
Darry raised an eyebrow. "Call it what you will." She said and sat down, wincing at her still sore stomach wound.   
Kellie glanced over at her cousin and then over at the calendar; she frowned when she saw the date was Dec. 6. She looked out the window and frowned again when she saw the sun. "Does it ever snow in Sunnydale? In Snowville, the ground would already be covered in snow." Kellie asked.   
"I've never been to Sunnydale before now, Kellie, but I'm guessing: no. It never snowed in L.A. and I'm sure it'll never snow here." Darry answered.   
Kellie frowned. "But I love the snow, it's the best part of December." Kellie said.   
Within ten minutes, the rest of the household was awake and downstairs. Dawn was getting ready for school and complaining about having to sleep on the couch while Darry had her bed. After Dawn left for school, Xander and a few other construction workers arrived to get started on the attic room. Buffy wasn't too happy since the attic was a mess. Without a single thought, she commanded everyone to begin cleaning the attic and putting the things downstairs in the basement.   
Darry led the way to the attic, followed by Buffy and Kellie as well as the construction workers. The attic was more of a mess then Buffy would have liked it to be. However, there was no griping as the cleaning began. Darry, already equipped with werewolf strength, and Buffy were able to carry the most things down at one time.  
Darry carried a stack of boxes down into the basement, followed by one of Xander's construction worker friends named Mike. As Darry set the boxes down, Mike looked around the basement. His eyes rested on the manacles attached to the floor, ready for werewolf binding.   
"Um_did you know you have chains bolted to this floor?" Mike asked and looked over at Darry.   
Darry hurriedly thought of what to say. "Yes they, uh, came with the house." Darry answered.   
By the time the sun was close to setting, the attic was finally clean and Xander was able to see that there wasn't much construction that needed to be done after all. Kellie, however, demanded that there be windows and shelves built into the walls. Xander promised to return tomorrow and quickly herded the workers out of the Summers house before Darry started to change.   
Since Buffy had to patrol, Willow and Kellie offered to baby sit Darry-wolf for the night. Darry changed into her baggiest clothes, which hopefully would survive the transformation, and let Willow chain her to the floor.   
As the sun began to set, Darry began to feel the familiar buzz of pre-transformation, even though that transformation was only around ten minutes away.   
As the sun set and the moon rose, Darry transformed and became the large werewolf that Willow had tranquillized the last full moon. That same tranquillizer gun rested beside her, just in case.   
The werewolf Darry thrashed against her chains, bucking and attempting to pull them lose so she could be free. Kellie seemed slightly shaken by the werewolf's attacks.   
"Why is she acting so_violent?" Kellie asked, staring at the thing that was her cousin ten minutes ago.   
"She can't help it." Willow said. Darry-wolf howled and bared her teeth at Willow and Kellie.   
"She won't hurt us, will she?" Kellie asked.   
"No, because she's chained. If she gets loose, I'll tranquillize her." Willow answered.   
Kellie seemed to relax a little but Darry-wolf continued to run circles and pull against her restraints. As the night progressed, Darry-wolf got even more 'violent' and nearly got lose once. However, Willow was sure she had everything under control.   
  
Under Sunnydale, the man sat in his throne made of human bones and planned. Humans were easily defeated; the Slayer was a human yet she was impossible to destroy or even wound. She had to have a weakness, everyone had a weakness; except himself, of course. What was hers? That was just what he needed to discover. However, that would not be easy to discover.   
  
Buffy was beginning to think that Spike had been right about everyone laying in wait for a new evil that was coming. And what he said about the vampires getting stupider as they because they were being sired without proper 'teachers' if you could call them that.   
She had killed three vampires that night but that was it, not a single thing stirred in the dark. Buffy decided to check on Oz, who had locked himself in one of the older crypts at Shady Hill Cemetery. She didn't have to worry about Darry because Willow and Kellie were pet-sitting Sunnydale's newest werewolf.   
Buffy entered the crypt and saw werewolf Oz jumping around in his makeshift cage. When he saw her Oz-wolf howled and lunged at the bars, rattling them.   
"Whoa, down boy." Buffy said. She hadn't baby-sat a lot of werewolves but she had never seen a werewolf act like Oz was acting now. Oz seemed more_energized more enraged about something. Buffy dared to go closer to the cage and the wolf nearly went crazy; he tore around the cage, kicking and scratching at the walls and rattling the bars to the cage. Buffy wondered if Darry was behaving in the same way.   
  
Just when Willow thought Darry was calming down, the wolf went crazy again. She had knocked over her water dish in a psychotic spasm and Kellie was going to get the dish, carefully, to refill it went Darry-wolf started to howl and leapt at Kellie.   
Darry-wolf clawed at her binds and scratched up the ground as well as the walls. The werewolf would stop for a second, study them and then start the spasms again.   
Willow didn't know what to make of it but hoped that there wasn't something wrong with Darry-wolf. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't gotten used to being chained up; before she came to Sunnydale, she was never chained up on werewolf nights. Now, however, well now she was; it would take a little getting used too, Willow guessed.   
The redhead looked at her watch. "Only a few more hours to go." She said, more to herself then to Kellie, who was nervous after the wolf leapt at her.   
  
Buffy couldn't stay with Oz all night and she regretted that. If the wolf got lose and someone got hurt, Oz would blame himself. However, Buffy had to return home, especially since there was another werewolf taking up residence in her basement at the moment. She also wanted to see if Darry was going as ballistic as Oz was.   
Buffy made good time heading back to her house and opened the kitchen door. Dawn was at the kitchen table doing her homework while listening to her Walkman.   
Buffy tapped on the table to get Dawn's attention; Dawn took off the headphones and looked at Buffy. Before Buffy could ask any questions or yell at her, Dawn said, "I couldn't hear a word because of Darry downstairs so I had to put on music just to hear myself think."   
Buffy listened and could hear Darry-wolf raging downstairs, howling, roaring and clawing. Buffy headed down into the basement and saw Willow and Kellie watched the wolf closely.   
Darry-wolf had suddenly stopped her thrashing and sat, like a housedog, with her head cocked to side. Suddenly, she let out a loud howl and sat down again. She cocked her head again and listening, or it looked like she was listening.   
Then she began to pull at her chains again, rearing on her hide legs and easily being as tall as Buffy. She swung her huge paws and bared her teeth as she pulled against the chains.   
Buffy grabbed the tranquillizer gun off the ground and pointed it at Darry. "What are you doing?" Kellie asked, suddenly at her side.   
"I'm going to shoot her, just in case." Buffy said, attempting to reassure Kellie. "It'll just put her to sleep and then we'll all be able to sleep for the remainder of the night."   
Buffy pulled the trigger and the dart hit Darry-wolf in the side. The wolf howled and then slowly fell under the dart's affects.   
With Darry out, Buffy, Willow and Kellie headed upstairs and joined Dawn at the kitchen table for a late dinner. With dinner over, the four headed upstairs to get some much needed sleep.   
  
In the morning, Darry awoke in a daze and knew she had been tranquillized during the night. However, she was still in chains so she knew that she hadn't gotten away; once again, no memory entered her mind so she was forced to forget the night's events. Darry lifted her head so she could hear upstairs and knew that she was the only one awake; there was a knock on the door.   
Darry beat the chains on the floor, hoping to wake someone up because she couldn't get out of the chains herself. There were footsteps upstairs and someone knocked on the door again. Someone called, "Just a minute" and Darry knew it was Kellie.   
Kellie opened the basement door and walked down the steps; she picked up a key ring that was hanging on a nail by the door.   
"Hey Darry." Kellie said and unlocked her chains.   
"Morning Kels." Darry said and rubbed her wrists. "Thanks. Who's at the door?" Darry asked.   
"Dunno." Kellie answered. The cousins headed upstairs; Kellie put the key ring back on the nail.   
Darry headed upstairs to change clothes and Kellie went to answer the door. It was Xander, alone this time -except for Anya-, carrying a box of tools. Anya was carrying some woods and glass and a ruler.   
"Hey Kellie, we brought the stuff for your windows." Xander said and motioned to Anya beside him.   
"Yes." Anya said and struggled under the weight.   
Kellie smiled. "Great, come on in. I think Darry and I are the only one's awake but that's okay I guess." Kellie said.   
Xander and Anya entered the house. "So, how did Darry do last night?" Xander asked.   
Kellie shrugged. "I've never seen a werewolf before, so I don't know how they were supposed to act but she was pretty intense, if that's the right word. She was howling and pulling at the chains and finally Buffy had to tranquillize her so she didn't get lose." Kellie answered.   
Darry came downstairs, looking like she hadn't spent the night as a werewolf and smiled at Xander and Anya. "Hey guys, you're here early." Darry said.   
"Well, I want to get this finished, you know so you guys don't have to sleep on the floor or wherever anymore." Xander said.   
"Thanks." Kellie said.   
The four went upstairs and into the attic, which actually looked like a room, a very bare room but a room nonetheless. Xander looked around. "Well, I could cut windows in that wall and they'd face the house next door. That's pretty much the only place that they would look pretty good. I can also build like a banister here so it looks like a real stairwell." Xander offered.   
Kellie nodded. "Cool." She said. Xander got to work, cutting rectangle shaped holes in the side of the house he had indicated and having Anya help him measure.   
Since there was nothing they could do, Darry and Kellie headed back downstairs where Dawn was getting ready for school. Buffy and Willow were talking in hushed tones and Darry didn't bother to ask what they were talking.   
Kellie joined Buffy and Willow at the kitchen table and the two stopped talking and gave Darry and Kellie a smile and a 'good-morning'. Darry joined Dawn at the kitchen counter where she was preparing her lunch.   
In five minutes, Dawn had left the house, hurrying to join up with Candace to walk to school. Buffy lifted her head when she heard hammering being done upstairs.   
"Is Xander destroying my house?" Buffy asked, good-naturedly.   
"He's making windows." Kellie said and grinned.   
The kitchen door opened and Oz walked in. "Who's making windows?" He asked and walked over to where Darry sat.   
Buffy grinned and couldn't help but wonder why no one knocked anymore, they just walked right in.   
"Hey Oz." Darry said happily and smiled at him.  
  
He greeted her with a smile as well and sat down beside her. "So, what's up?" He asked everyone.   
Buffy shrugged. "Boring day, as usual." She answered.   
"It's the nights that make Sunnydale interesting." Kellie said.   
"I would have to agree with you." Oz nodded.   
"I'm going to visit Spike tonight." Kellie said, out of nowhere, as though she was saying she wasn't watching her werewolf cousin tonight.   
"And, as always, patrolling." Buffy said. Willow nodded, indicating that she was going with Buffy tonight, and was going to get someone else to watch Darry-wolf.   
"So, who's building?" He asked, looking up toward the attic.   
"Xander and Anya are building Kellie and my room." Darry answered.   
"So, looks like you two are keeping up permanent residence in Sunnydale." Oz pointed out.   
Darry smiled. "Looks like." She answered.   
  
By noon Xander was finished doing the windows and the banister that looked 'very' professional. There was, as always, another problem to consider: even if they had a room, Darry and Kellie had no furniture to go in it. The furniture included not having a bed.   
"Well, that sorta defeats the whole purpose." Buffy muttered, thinking of the furniture shortage.   
Kellie was walking around the room, as though she expected to find a bed somewhere lost in the shadows. "We have to have beds; I'm sick of sleeping on the floor." She moaned.   
Anya shrugged. "Maybe there's some place you can buy a bed." She offered.   
"Okay, Anya, I know of plenty of places where you can buy a bed but there is the problem of my large debut that I don't have the money to pay off, so I don't have the money to buy two brand new beds and furniture." Buffy said.   
"You could always good to a flea market or something." Oz suggested. "I could go check it out later today if you wanted and report back tomorrow." He offered.   
"Great, thanks Oz." Buffy said.   
"Well, I have to leave, see you guys later." Oz said and left the Scooby Gang, plus Kellie, standing in the new attic room.   
  
The rest of the day passed without event as did the night of werewolf sitting; Willow had talked Anya and Xander into watching Darry-wolf for the night so she could go with Buffy to patrol.   
Darry-wolf was as energized, as she was the night before and once again forced her sitters to tranquillize her for their own safety.   
Buffy and Willow's patrol was also uneventful; Buffy didn't stake a single vampire because there wasn't a single vampire to be found. So, as the sun began to rise, Buffy and Willow headed back to the Summers house to call it a night.   
  
The next day went along like any other; Oz had been able to find stuff at the flea market to make Darry and Kellie's room more of a room. Once all the stuff had been purchased and returned to the Summers house, Kellie decided to take on the task of arranging things. Kellie had a dresser with a flat top where she could stack odds and ends on. Darry had a night table where she could put things on, if she had things to put.   
Once the room was decorated, Oz left and it was once again time for Darry to retreat to the basement for the night. Willow was stuck with wolf-sitting once again; Kellie went to Spike's crypt and Buffy had to patrol Sunnydale. Dawn went over to a friend's house to study for a test so it was just Willow and the werewolf.   
Darry-wolf paced the basement for the length of her chains, swishing her tail and flattening her ears. Willow watched the wolf pace back and forth and wondered if she had used all her energy the previous two nights.   
Someone opened the basement door and walked down the steps. Willow turned around and was very surprised to see Tara walking down the basement steps, slowly as though she wasn't supposed to be there.   
"I heard you had to watch the wolf tonight." Tara said quietly and joined Willow.   
Darry-wolf looked up at Tara and swished her tail and rolled her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so." Willow answered.   
"I came to give you some company." Tara explained.   
Willow grinned. "There should be another chair around here somewhere." She said.   
Tara quickly found the chair and set it beside Willow's chair. Tara studied the werewolf. "The last werewolf I saw tried to eat me." She muttered.  
Darry-wolf regarded Tara and then returned to her pacing. Willow watched the werewolf. "Yeah." She muttered, not exactly sure what she meant by those words.   
"Is she always this_calm?" Tara asked.   
"No, last night she was ripping at her chains and making enough noise to wake up all of Sunnydale. Now she's_different." Willow said.   
Darry-wolf paced and swished her tail, sniffing the ground and then sniffing the air. "I hope nothing's wrong with her." Willow muttered.   
  
Buffy ran into Spike and Kellie during her patrol; it was like Kellie and Spike were having a 'romantic stroll' under the light of the full moon.   
"Slay anything yet Buffy?" Kellie asked, making conversation.   
"Not yet but the night's still young." Buffy said.   
"Well, we wouldn't want to get in your way so we'll just be on our way." Spike said. They said their good-byes and Kellie and Spike disappeared down the street.   
Buffy watched them go and then continued on her patrol.   
  
Near eleven o'clock, Darry-wolf sat down and stared at Willow and Tara. She sat and just stared at them, as still as a stone statue. Tara was slightly uncomfortable at the still wolf but Willow was curious and confused at her actions.   
Darry-wolf continued to sit and stare, not even blinking and or moving her tail.   
  
Spike and Kellie walked to Weatherly Park and sat on one of the park benches to talk and look at the stars. From somewhere in front of the park, the silence was broken by a shrill scream of terror.   
Spike and Kellie both stood up, Spike listened again; another scream sounded. Spike and Kellie raced in the direction of the scream.   
Spike was shocked (well, as shocked as a vampire could be) by the sight in front of him; a large werewolf (not as large as Darry) was ravaging the body of a woman. There was no doubt in Spike's mind that the woman was dead; what mattered now was telling Buffy about the werewolf.   
The werewolf, of whom he thought of, turned its head and growled when it saw Spike and Kellie.   
"Kellie, run." Spike commanded and took a step back. The werewolf charged and both vampire and human turned tail and ran as fast as they could. The werewolf roared and ran after them.   
"Where are we going Spike?" Kellie asked, looking over her shoulder at her vampire boyfriend.   
"Away from him." Spike said and motioned to the werewolf. "We have to get Buffy." Spike added.   
The vampire began to out distance Kellie, putting nothing between her and the werewolf. Kellie looked back to see how close the werewolf was; she lost her footing and stumbled.   
She cried out in surprise as she hit the ground, causing Spike to turn around. The werewolf roared and ran faster to where Kellie had fallen. Spike hurriedly ran to where Kellie was and scooped her into his arms. The werewolf pounced on the spot where Kellie had been just a second earlier.   
Spike began to run again, carrying Kellie so that they could gain more ground away from the werewolf.   
The werewolf roared and clawed at the ground and then turned around and went back to the meal it had made of a park visitor.   
Once the werewolf disappeared, Spike stopped running and set Kellie back on the ground.   
"Come on, we have to find Buffy." Spike said.  
  
The werewolf in the Summers' basement suddenly sprung to life as though it had been given a silent command. Darry-wolf threw herself forward with such force that the chains snapped and pulled out of the ground.   
Willow jumped back in surprise and reached for the tranquillizer gun; the werewolf hit Willow with her huge paw and knocked Willow away from the gun. Willow fell to the ground, stunned.   
Darry-wolf roared and turned to Tara. Tara began to retreat; Darry-wolf grabbed her with her paws and threw her in the direction where Willow lay. Tara crumpled to the ground beside Willow.   
The werewolf charged out of the basement and ran through the Summers' living room. She barraged through the front door and ran down the street, heading away from the neighborhood of Rebello Drive.   
  
Spike and Kellie found Buffy without much trouble.   
"Buffy, there's a werewolf lose." Spike said.   
Kellie turned to face Spike. "Wait, 'a' werewolf; isn't it Darry?" Kellie asked.   
Buffy shrugged. "It might not be." She muttered.   
"You mean there are two werewolves?" Kellie asked, surprised and slightly confused.   
"Yeah, Oz is a werewolf too." Spike answered.   
Kellie scoffed. "Wow, they really are prefect for each other." Kellie muttered.   
"Okay, it might be Darry so we need to hurry to my house and make sure everyone is okay." Buffy said.   
The trio headed to the Summers house in the neighborhood of Rebello Drive.   
  
When they arrived at the Summers house, it was clear where the werewolf had come from; the front door was ripped off its hinges and the living room was trashed as though something large had run though.   
Buffy hurried down into the basement and saw Willow and Tara lying on the ground. Willow looked like she was just coming around; Buffy hurried to her friend's side.   
"Willow_Willow are you alright? What happened?" Buffy asked.   
Willow lifted her head and blinked her eyes. "What? Oh, Darry_Darry got away." Willow moaned.   
"When?" Buffy asked, not knowing why she had asked that question.   
"Just a few minutes ago, not more then two though." Willow answered.   
"Okay, Willow just stay here and don't move." Buffy said. She went to check on Tara, the girl was all right but unconscious.   
Buffy headed upstairs. "Kellie, I need you to stay here and take care of Willow and Tara. When Dawn comes home, tell her to go straight upstairs." Buffy said. She turned to Spike. "It wasn't Darry who you saw; that means Oz is lose too." Buffy said.   
  
Buffy and Spike hurried to Weatherly Park; Buffy knew that the werewolf was still there because there was the sound of barking and growling.   
The duo raced in the direction of where the sounds were coming from; Buffy was surprised to see not one but two werewolves in the same spot.   
The smaller werewolf was Oz, Buffy guessed, because the larger werewolf had the color of Darry's hair and was the same color of the werewolf who they had met last month.   
Darry-wolf was only larger then Oz-wolf by no more then a foot; both wolves were circling each other, growling.   
Oz-wolf lunged at Darry-wolf, roaring; Darry-wolf met his assault with teeth bared and claws forward. The two wolves locked claws and paws and began a forceful game of 'shove'. Darry-wolf snapped at Oz's side and knocked the smaller wolf to the ground.   
Darry leapt at Oz but the wolf rolled out of the way and Darry tackled the ground instead. Oz rammed Darry's side as the werewolf attempted to stand up. Darry turned around and blocked Oz-wolf's paw that was aimed for her head. She grabbed his paw in her mouth and bit it, causing Oz to howl in pain.   
"That's it, I'm stepping in." Buffy muttered. "I wish we brought the tranquillizer gun." She added.   
Spike broke a branch off of a nearby tree and held it like a club, for it was thick enough to be one. "Improvise." He said and tossed the club to Buffy.   
"I am not beating my friends unconscious." Buffy said.   
"If you don't, you won't have many friends by sunrise." Spike said. He and Buffy looked back to the fight raging between the two werewolves; Oz had Darry by the tail and was dragging her around. Darry, however, didn't appreciate being drug around and was clawing at Oz's side.   
Buffy knew Spike was right; Darry could kill Oz if she got the chance and Oz could probably do the same thing to her. However, it wasn't going to be easy to deliver the blows to the wolves.   
However, it looked like she wouldn't have to when Oz-wolf suddenly yelped in pain and let go of Darry-wolf's tail. The werewolf slumped to the ground, slumbering. Darry-wolf let out a similar yelp of pain and also fell to the ground.   
Buffy and Spike turned to look behind them and saw Kellie holding the tranquillizer gun. "You forget this." She said to Buffy.   
Kellie joined Buffy and Spike. "What are we going to do with them?" She asked, looking at the sleeping werewolves.   
Buffy shrugged. "Nothing. There is no way we could move them; there's also no where for them to go." Buffy said.   
"So, we're just going to leave them there?" Kellie asked, looking over at her sleeping werewolf cousin.   
"Well, Kellie, they won't be werewolves for much longer; it's almost sunrise." Spike said and looked up at the sky. At the edge of the sky, the sun was barely making the velvet blue a lighter shade.   
"So, you're just going to let them wake up and see_well whatever? What is Darry going to say?" Kellie asked.   
Buffy shrugged. "Probably the same thing Oz is going to say_whatever that might be." Buffy said.   
"I hate to break up this little chat but I'm not a morning bird, remember. I suggest we all get back." Spike said.   
The trio headed away from Weatherly Park; Spike went to his crypt and Buffy and Kellie headed back home. On the way, Kellie explained that Dawn had come home and offered to care for Willow and Tara while she took the gun to where Buffy was.   
  
As the sun rose in the sky, Darry opened her eyes and blinked. Her clothes were in absolute tatters; the sleeves hung down past her elbows. Darry sat up, surprised that she wasn't chained up in the Summers basement; she must have gotten lose during the night. She looked around and jumped back slightly when she saw Oz, lying on the ground next to her. His clothes were tattered like hers and his left wrist was torn and bleeding.   
Darry stared down at him, too surprised to even think straight. The only thought that was in her head was that Oz must be a werewolf as well.   
Oz slowly opened his eyes and looked around, surprised that he wasn't in the confinement of the barred crypt that he usually spent his werewolf nights in.   
He looked up and was startled to see Darry looking down at him. He quickly sat up.   
"You're a werewolf?" Darry asked, her voice absolutely deadpan so Oz couldn't detect any emotions in her words.   
"Uh_let me think about how an I answer that." He paused. "Wait, what are you doing here?" He asked. He looked at her closely and saw that her clothes were baggy and tattered like his. She was also cut and bloody.   
"You're a werewolf too, aren't you?" Oz asked. Darry avoided his gaze. "I knew there was something about you." He said with a slight smile.   
Darry, however, wasn't in the smiling mood. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" He countered.   
Darry narrowed her eyes. "Well, telling someone you're a werewolf doesn't do well in a relationship." She said.   
"I think that you're asking me all the same questions that I could be asking you." Oz said.   
Darry stood up and glared at him. "You should have told me." Darry said.   
Oz stood up as well. "You should have told me, too." He countered.   
"Look Oz, you haven't been a werewolf as long as I have, I'm guessing. I've grown up being a werewolf; I've grown up knowing that I was different and knowing exactly why. You obviously haven't; the only people who know you are a werewolf are the only people you know, pretty much. When they found out you were a werewolf, they told you it was okay; I've grown up knowing that it wasn't okay." Darry told him.   
Oz took a step toward her. "Darry_" He began but she cut him off.   
"Oz, you should have told me; I have lived my life thinking I was one of the only werewolves, if I had known you were a wolf too, it would have been_I don't know_easier." Darry said.   
"Darry, I'm sorry." Oz whispered, not knowing what to say.   
"I'm not afraid to admit that I have a major trust issue." Darry told him.   
Oz took another step toward her. "Why, Darry, you can tell_" Oz said.   
Darry shook her head and backed up. "No, I can't." She said and backed up again. Without another word or a glance backward, Darry ran away from Oz, in the opposite direction of the Summers house.   
"Darry!" Oz called after her but it was no use. Oz turned and headed in the direction of the Summers house.   
  
Buffy, Willow and Tara were in the kitchen; Dawn had already gone to school. Buffy was beginning to wonder where Oz and Darry were, or at least where Darry was, but she wasn't stressing over it. What she was stressing over was how to pay for a new door.   
The kitchen door opened and Oz entered, he looked upset and angry. "Why didn't you tell me Darry was a werewolf?" He asked and didn't bother to shut the door.   
Buffy was surprised by Oz's anger; it wasn't normal to see anger, or any emotion for that matter, displayed on Oz's face or features. "Well_I thought it would be better for you two to find out yourselves." Buffy offered, not exactly sure why she never mentioned it.   
"Where is Darry?" Willow asked.   
"I don't know; you should have told me, Buffy. What, exactly, happened in Darry's past to make her so_guarded?" Oz said, wondering if he was choosing the right words.   
Buffy shrugged. "I don't know exactly but her parents were killed by werewolfs. That's all I know." Buffy said.   
"Where is Darry?" Willow asked again.   
Oz didn't answer but turned to face Willow. "I don't know." He repeated.   
  
Below Sunnydale, the man thought once again. It was coming too soon, he wasn't ready for it. Well, he was ready but it was that damn Slayer in his way that caused him to have his doubts. She had the power to stop him and if she discovered his plans she would indeed stop him. However, once he had the stone no one could stop him. However, the Slayer was still an object that needed gotten out of his path. He closed his eyes and chanted some words in Rumanian: "Invoc mort glob cu flinctei separa."   
A pool of white, almost liquid looking light formed in the center of the cavern. A snake like creature slithered out of the pool and then the pool disappeared.   
The creature was Eyghida; it had a long snake like body with tiny feet toward the back of its body that were useless to propel its long body. Its head was not snake like, as the rest of its body was, but was almost horse-like; it had a long snout filled with tiny razor sharp teeth. Its eyes were glowing red and headed beneath a 'helmet' that looked like it was made of cement that had dried on the Eyghida's head. Two tiny ears poked up from under the cement helmet and twitched around, listening to every sound in the cavern and under the Earth and above in Sunnydale.   
"Eyghida, my fateful one, you must go above ground a find the Slayer; you must destroy her and all she associates with." The man commanded.  
Eyghida bowed its horse-like head and slithered out of the cavern, leaving the man alone again.   
  
Once Oz told Buffy in detail everything that had happened between him and Darry, the Slayer became slightly worried. She didn't know a lot about Darry but being a werewolf obviously touched a deep nerve that she never cared to fell. Kellie also became worried about her cousin, even though she knew just about as much about her as Buffy did.   
Buffy decided that everyone should search Sunnydale for her; Xander and Anya were called and briefed on the whole situation and agreed to aid in the search. Tara offered to help as well.   
Buffy didn't know if it was the best plan but she decided everyone was to split up, except Kellie because she didn't know Sunnydale like everyone else did. Kellie and Buffy started their search together, while everyone else went their own separate ways.   
  
Oz cursed under his breath as the sun began to go down and he, or anyone else, still hadn't found Darry. He looked almost every place he could think of; he was assured because he knew that Buffy and the others would look in the places he had forgotten to look. Oz looked up at the sky again as the bright blue Sunnydale sky began to cry pink and velvet blue with the setting sun.   
Night was never a good time in Sunnydale, unless you were a vampire but then again, vampire preyed on humans so it wasn't a good comfort for Oz. He stood in Restfield Cemetery; he had checked almost all of the other cemeteries in Sunnydale, just in case.   
Restfield Cemetery was unlike any of the other cemeteries in Sunnydale; Restfield Cemetery was where Buffy and Faith had found the Glove of Myhnegon, looking around the cemetery now Oz didn't doubt it. The cemetery, with its crumbling gravestones and pretty much spooky setting, was a likely place for an evil glove to reside. Thick woods surrounded the cemetery; the cemetery was also on the outskirts of town, making it rather secluded.   
Oz doubted that Darry was indeed in this cemetery but he had to check, just to be sure. It seemed as though Darry had disappeared from Sunnydale all together, there seemed to be no trace of her anywhere.   
  
Darry had finally found the most secluded spot in Sunnydale, or so it looked. She sat, her back against the trunk of a large oak tree, in the darkening woods toward the edge of town. It was better, she supposed, that she leave Sunnydale; she hadn't found what she was looking for so there was no reason to stay. She didn't want to become tangled up in the lives of Buffy and Oz and everyone else, even Kellie, because when she did bad things usually happened. It was best just to leave while she was ahead; truth be told, she had planned on leaving earlier but then Kellie had showed up and then Buffy had arranged for her and Oz to meet. Darry wasn't planning on becoming so_attached to Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies. She wasn't one for friends, she didn't like to become attached to anything, least face the consequences that might follow.   
It was better this way, to leave Sunnydale now, without having to say goodbye to anyone and to leave while Oz thought that she was angry with him. In some way, she was or had been but she wasn't anymore; it was better to leave like that then to have a tearful goodbye.   
In the forest all was silent; or, was silent until the sound of rustling leaves and cracking twigs reached her ears. Darry turned her head in the direction of the sounds and came face to face with a large snake like monster.   
Unable to stop herself, Darry let out a scream and attempted to back up. She ran right into the tree trunk, unable to go anywhere.   
The snake demon (Eyghida) reared backward in surprise and then glowered at Darry as though he was angry with Darry for causing him to be surprised.   
Darry rose slowly and reached for something to defend herself with; no doubt another reminder of the Sunnydale demon population.   
  
Oz was about to leave the cemetery when a scream filled the air. It was more of a scream of surprise then terror or pain. Oz whirled around, knowing that it was Darry.   
The scream came from the woods, not too deep but deep enough for Oz to wish that he had a flashlight with him. Even if he had one in the van, he didn't want to waste time going back to get it.   
Oz ran into the woods, trying to remember exactly where the scream came from so he could find Darry easily. Oz stopped to pick up a fallen branch, just in case Darry's attacker was a vampire.   
Oz stopped we he saw Darry and the latest Sunnydale creature feature; this creature was unlike any Oz had ever seen. The snake reared back and bared its tiny sharp teeth and snapped at the air, as though telling Darry that he would indeed bite her.   
Eyghida moved closer to Darry and she held the stick in front of her, showing the snake that she had a weapon. Eyghida leapt forward and snapped the stick out of Darry's hand. Darry's eyes widened in surprise as she drew her hand away.   
"Darry!" Oz called from behind her. Darry turned around, surprised and the snake lunged at her. Darry was caught off guard and the snake knocked her to the ground.   
Darry cried out in surprise as she hit the ground, stunned for about a second, but that was enough time for the snake to grab her right leg and dig its teeth into it.   
Eyghida looked up at Darry, her blood dripping from its mouth. "Slayer's friend." It growled and narrowed its eyes at her.   
Darry reached behind her and grabbed a fistful of leaves and flung them at the snake.   
Eyghida reared back and then bit Darry's leg again. Darry cried out in pain as the Eyghida dug deeper into her leg. Darry closed her eyes and then opened them. She was surprised to see Oz at her side, with a branch in hand; Oz swung the branch of Eyghida and cracked the branch over its head.   
Eyghida howled in pain and reared back, off Darry, and backed up several paces. Oz dropped to his knees beside Darry.   
"Are you okay?" Oz asked. Darry nodded and sat up. She looked over at Eyghida who was no longer hurt by Oz's attack.   
"Oz, look out!" Darry cried as Eyghida leapt at Oz. Eyghida whipped at Oz with his tail. Oz was knocked away from Darry and into a nearby tree.   
"Oz!" Darry cried but her boyfriend was slumped against the tree. Eyghida turned back to face Darry.   
"You die, Slayer's friend." Eyghida growled.   
Darry was ready when Eyghida charged her; she grabbed the creature's jowls in her hands and cracked the creature's next. Eyghida fell to the ground, not dead because Darry's hadn't fully cracked its neck, but down for the time being. Darry picked up part of the broken branch that Oz had hit Eyghida with and plunged it into Eyghida's chest.   
The snake-demon screeched and then died in a flash of white light, disappearing from the forest.   
Darry dropped the branch and ran over to where Oz was, he was beginning to come to, shaking his head and blinking his eyes.   
"Oz." Darry said and dropped to her knees beside Oz. Oz sat up and looked over at Darry. "Are you alright?" She asked, concern etched on her face.  
Oz slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Oz asked.   
Darry smiled. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She asked.   
"Looking for you." He answered. "So is the rest of the Scooby Gang." Oz added.   
"Why?" Darry asked.   
Oz brushed some dirt off Darry's cheek. "Because we were all worried about you." Oz answered.   
Darry was surprised. "Why?" She asked, repeating her earlier question.   
"Because you weren't there; this is Sunnydale, if you're not present and accounted for, you could be the next person on the 'missing' list." Oz answered.   
Darry smiled, happy that Oz still cared about her after what happened earlier today. She helped him up. "Well, if everyone's looking for me, we'd better go find them and show them that I'm still alive and still staying in Sunnydale." Darry said.   
"You were leaving?" Oz asked as the two walked out of the woods.   
Darry nodded. "Yes but not anymore." She said.   
The two walked to Oz's van, hand-in-hand. 


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Chapter Thirty-Two   
  
  
The next day, everyone was happy and content of the time being. Christmas was on the way, even if it did lack snow. But, then again it was Sunnydale, not Snowville, which Kellie wished it were.   
The days were counting down to the Dawn's class Christmas party and the Bronze's very own Christmas party. Kellie, however, wasn't very excited about Christmas, even though she was attempting to make the Summers house more Christmas friendly.   
At the moment, Kellie was making hot chocolate and singing Christmas carols. She boiled the water and was mixing in the power. "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas." Kellie sang. "Just like the ones I used to know."   
Dawn stared at her. "Kellie, just because you keep singing about snow doesn't mean its gonna snow." Dawn said.   
Kellie was pouring the hot chocolate into seven cups, she stopped before she poured chocolate in the last cup. She glared at Dawn. "Fine, now you get no cocoa." Kellie spat and put the pot back on the stove.   
Dawn shrugged. "It's not like we need cocoa anyway, it's like 90 degrees outside." Dawn said.   
Kellie carried the hot chocolate filled cups over to the kitchen table. She set the cups down in front of everyone except Dawn. Kellie sipped at her chocolate and smiled. "Just like home." She grinned.   
Oz looked down at his cup and then looked over at Darry, who just shrugged. "This is great Kellie." Oz said and pretending to sip at his cocoa.   
Darry smiled over at her boyfriend and then looked down at her drink. "So, I've never seen snow before." Darry said, attempting make conversation.   
"Never?" Kellie asked, appalled by the thought. "Why not?" She asked.   
"Because I've lived in L.A. until just a few months ago and it never snows in L.A." Darry answered.   
"It snowed here, in Sunnydale, about three years ago." Buffy said.   
Willow nodded. "I remember." She muttered, more to herself then to anyone else.   
Darry shrugged. "Well, that was three years ago; looks like you're not going to get your snow this year Kels." Darry said and smiled at her cousin.   
Kellie frowned. "But, what fun is Christmas without snow and snow man and hot cocoa?" Kellie asked.   
"We got the cocoa." Oz said, motioning to Darry's cup still on the table.   
"I don't." Dawn muttered.   
"That's your own fault." Kellie muttered.   
Buffy frowned as she drunk her hot chocolate; she wondered if all people in California hated hot chocolate. "Why don't we make the house more Christmas like?" Buffy suggested.   
"We always get a tree." Dawn pointed out and looked over at Buffy. "And the decorations should be in the basement." She added.   
"Next week is Christmas, after all and the Bronze Christmas Party is on the day after Christmas." Buffy said.   
"Why do they call it the Christmas party if it's the day after Christmas?" Kellie asked.   
"Who's playing?" Oz asked, suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "The band, who's playing?" He restated.   
"I don't think they have a band yet." Willow answered, watching the marshmallows in her cocoa dissolve.   
"Dingoes Ate My Baby should play." Oz said.   
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Oz, you guys haven't been a band for, like, two years." Buffy said.   
"I think Devon and the others still live her in Sunnydale." Willow pointed out.   
Darry looked at Oz and then at Buffy and Willow. "Wait, rewind, Oz you used to be in a band?" Darry asked.   
Oz nodded. "I was the lead guitarist." He answered.   
Darry smiled with a hidden pride at her ex-musician boyfriend.   
"If Devon and the other members still live in Sunnydale, why don't you guys just get back together?" Kellie asked. "And what kind of name is 'Dingoes Ate My Baby' anyway?" She muttered.   
Oz seemed to think about what Kellie said, about the Dingoes joining up again. "You know, I don't think that that's such a bad idea." Oz muttered.   
"I bet Devon would be happy to find something to do with his life again." Buffy pointed out with a shrug.   
Oz stood up, pushing his chair behind him. "I'm going to go pay Devon a call; maybe the Dingoes will be having their two year reunion." Oz said and left the house.   
Darry waved goodbye to her vanished boyfriend and then turned back to face Buffy and Willow. "So, when are we going to decorate for Christmas?" She asked.   
Willow smiled. "You're excited about this, are you?" She asked, making reference to Darry's excitement about decorating for Christmas.   
Darry nodded sheepishly. "The only Christmas I've ever had was at Kellie's house when I was five and I didn't really get to do anything. It'll be neat to see festive decorations." Darry said.   
Buffy shrugged. "Well, it might take awhile to find all the decorations but Dawn and I will get right on that." Buffy said.   
Darry smiled and nodded. "We should have our own Christmas get to together on Christmas Eve, Xander and Anya can come; so can Oz and Spike and we can, I dunno, do stuff that you do on Christmas Eve." Darry suggested.   
Willow couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Darry's eyes. "Sounds like a plan." She said. "If its okay with Buffy." Willow added.   
Buffy nodded. "Sure, the last Christmas get-together I had was with Faith and that turned out to be a bust because I had to keep Angel from killing himself." Buffy said.   
Kellie grinned. "If it's one thing I can do, it's plan a party." She said. "Though, I don't know how much planning we'll need because its just going to be us, plus Xander and Anya and Spike and Oz and Tara, too." Kellie added.   
Darry looked over at her cousin. "I can't wait to tell Oz." She muttered, not sure if anyone could hear her or not.   
  
Later that day, Oz returned to the Summers house with news. He had indeed found Devon, as well as the other Dingoes, and they had re-formed Dingoes Ate My Baby. Dingoes Ate My Baby's first gig was to play at the Bronze's (after) Christmas Party. Darry was excited for her boyfriend and definitely showed it.   
Dawn and Buffy were still in the basement, searching for the Christmas decorations and Kellie was still singing Christmas carols and complaining about the lack of snow.  
Anya and Xander had come over as well and Xander was in the basement helping the Summers girls find the Christmas stuff. Anya was sitting on the couch trying to grasp the concept of Christmas.   
Darry was still telling Oz how great it was for him to have a gig at the Bronze, even though she had never been there to see any band play. "Oz, on Christmas Eve Buffy is going to have a party here, like a little get-together for everyone. Kellie's planning it and everything, it'll be fun." Darry said and smiled.   
Oz smiled back. "Sure, last time I was at the Summers house for a get-together we were attacked by zombies, but that was Buffy-planning. I'm sure Kellie will pick a little less excitement then that." Oz said.   
Kellie was checking over the calendar; she sat down on the couch beside Darry with it in her hand. "One week from today is Christmas Eve." She informed everyone.   
Dawn emerged from the dirty basement. "Really, well we don't have a tree and most importantly we don't have any presents." Dawn said, brushing the dust off her shirt. "We found the decorations." She announced.   
Kellie jumped up from the couch and ran over to the basement door to watch Buffy and Xander carry up the cardboard boxes full of the Christmas stuff.   
"Okay, this will be so cool! My mom let me help decorate every year." Kellie said and took one of the boxes from Buffy.   
"Maybe I should get some decorations for Spike's crypt." She muttered to herself and pulled out a string of garland. She turned to Buffy. "When do you usually get your tree?" Kellie asked.   
"Well, whenever I guess. Let's just hope they're not all dead in the heat." She muttered.   
Kellie frowned and looked out the window. "If it's one thing I'm never going to get used to, it's a Christmas in Sunnydale." She muttered, clearly displaying homesickness for Snowville, if not her old home and her parents.   
"You should go to Siberia around Christmas time, Kellie." Oz said. "There's so much snow that you can't even leave the house, or hotel or whatever, and they dress yaks up like Christmas trees."   
Darry raised an eyebrow. "You went to Siberia?" She asked.   
"Yeah, long story though." He shot a looked to Willow before returning his gaze back to Darry.   
Kellie stood up, holding the string of garland. "So, where do we start decorating?" She asked.   
  
After the sun had set and he returned home, Oz received a phone call from Devon. The lead singer of the Dingoes was almost too excited to speak.   
"Oz man, you'll never guess what's up." Devon gushed.   
"With you, Devon, I can never guess." Oz said, deadpan and sat down on his bed, cradling the phone between his head and shoulder.   
"I got us a gig in L.A.!" Devon exclaimed.   
Oz brightened a little. "Really, how did you finagle that?" Oz asked.   
"I made a few calls, you know, worked a little of my Devon-charm and got us a gig at this night club, um I can't remember the name but I think I've heard of it." Devon answered.   
Oz thought for a minute, perhaps this was the start the Dingoes had been looking for; a good gig to get them back in the flow of things, not that they were ever really even flowing but…it would be a good start.   
"When is it?" Oz asked.   
"Well, it's Christmas Eve but we'd be back in time to play the Bronze's Christmas party." Devon answered.   
Oz bit his lip. Christmas Eve, that was the night of Buffy's Christmas party thing; Darry was really excited about him going. However, the Dingoes couldn't play without him. "I'll have to ask Darry; I'll get back to you Dev." Oz said.   
"Wait, who's Darry?" Devon asked as Oz put the phone back on the jack.   
Oz looked out the window, it was too late to go see Darry now but he would go see her in the morning.   
  
Buffy was beginning to think that Spike was right, even more then she was, about something big coming. She decided that the only place she could get some solid information was the only place she didn't want to go. However, it was Slayer duty to ensure the safety of the people, as well as herself and without Giles to aid her, she needed to be ready for this 'thing' herself. Buffy walked into Willy's Bar and was surprised by the large number of vampires.   
Some of the vampires turned to look at her; others cowered in their chairs or slunk into the shadows. Buffy didn't pay any attention to the vampires and walked up the bar; a vampire jumped off his bar stool and bolted out of the bar.   
Buffy took a seat; Willy walked over to her. "What are you doing her Slayer? You're ruining business." Willy said.   
Buffy glared at him. "Deal's this, Willy, you tell me what I want to know and I clear out of here. You don't tell me, I got a few pointy friends that wouldn't mind meeting some of your customers." Buffy said.  
Willy looked uncomfortable. "Uh, sure Slayer what is it that you want to know?" Willy asked.   
"What's the deal with the vampires in Sunny D?" Buffy asked. "What is this 'big thing' they're all getting ready for?" Buffy asked.   
Willy shrugged. "I really don't know, honestly, I just know its something big. Something real big and the vampires want to be ready; I don't think you can stop this thing Slayer, unless you know exactly what it is." Willy said.   
Buffy frowned but tried not to let it show. "I can handle it." She said and got off the stool and walked out of the bar.   
  
The next day, Darry was helping Kellie decorate their room. Kellie was stringing garland along the inside foyer of the door and Darry was stringing bells along the sides of their beds. Darry had found a spare set of Christmas lights and was going to string them along the legs of her nightstand, which was still bare.   
The top of Kellie's dresser was covered of old pictures in worn frames. There were pictures of her and her parents, or her and her friends from Snowville. There was a picture of Kellie with a guy, they were both in skiing outfits and had on skis. When Darry had asked Kellie who the guy was, she just replied 'a friend'.   
As Darry finished hanging up the bells, someone knocked on the door. Willow called "I'll get it" from downstairs and then went to answer the door.   
Willow was in the process of putting a Menorah on the mantle above the fireplace when someone knocked on the door. She went to answer it; was Oz.   
"I need to talk to Darry." He said.   
"She and Kellie are in their room decorating." Willow said and motioned upstairs.   
Oz walked upstairs and entered the girls' bedroom. Darry turned around and smiled when she saw Oz. "Hey Oz." She greeted.   
Kellie looked over to the foyer when Darry spoke. "Oz, greetings." Kellie grinned.   
Oz said hello to both his girlfriend and her cousin and then walked over to where Darry was standing. "I need to talk to you." He said.   
"Okay." Darry said, studying him.   
"Devon called me last night and said that he got us a gig to play in L.A." Oz said.   
"That's great Oz." Darry said and smiled.   
"But, the gig is on Christmas Eve." Oz finished.   
Darry bit her lip and hoped that her face didn't show the disappointment she felt inside. "Oh. Well, you should go; it's important for the band to play." Darry said, hoping her voice wasn't shaking. "You should go." She repeated.   
Oz studied her. "Are you sure, it's the night of Buffy's Christmas Party." Oz said.   
"I know." Darry said. "You should go, you'll be back the day after that right? So, you should go." Darry said.   
Kellie watched from her spot near the door, studying her cousin. She could tell that everything Darry said was a lie and she wanted Oz to stay. It was also clear to Kellie that Oz was asking Darry if he could go, if she said yes he would go, if she said no he wouldn't. However, Kellie admired her cousin slightly for telling Oz he could go.   
"Are you sure, Darry?" Oz asked.   
Darry nodded. "Yeah. Go." She told him and did her best to force a smile.   
"Okay, we're not leaving for a few days." Oz told her. "I have to go see Devon but I'll see you later, okay?" Oz said.   
Darry nodded and bid him good-bye.   
Once Oz left the room, Darry dropped onto her bed and sat; she was looking for to Christmas because she finally had someone to share it with. Now, Oz was leaving and her 'joy' for Christmas was leaving with him.   
Kellie walked over to Darry and sat down beside her. "You could have told him to stay." Kellie said.   
Darry looked over to her cousin. "I know but I wouldn't feel right about that. He was in a band before he met me, he shouldn't stop being in a band on my account." Darry said.   
"You're definitely a different person Daralyn." Kellie said with a hint of pride in her voice.   
  
The next few days passed uneventful in Sunnydale; Buffy continued to notice a dwindle in the demon population and continued to spend hours in the Magic Box's training room, getting ready for whatever was coming.   
On the day before Christmas Eve, Dawn finally found the prefect tree and she and Anya bought it to take to the Summers house. Buffy found the outside Christmas lights and, at the moment, she and Xander were putting them up along the trim of the house. Or, Xander was holding the ladder while Buffy was putting them up.  
Anya found another cardboard box and opened it. She pulled out a string of bells and began to shake them.   
Oz, who was helping Darry put lights up in the tree in the front yard, turned around to look at Anya. "What's that?" He asked.   
"Jingle Bells!" Anya exclaimed. "Like in that song, about the horses that Kellie keeps singing."   
Kellie looked over at the ex-demon. "Wonderful Anya." She muttered.   
Anya began to shake the bells and smiled at the ringing sound. Buffy looked down at Xander. "Looks like Anya found a new toy." She grinned. Buffy finished stringing the lights and climbed down the ladder.   
Xander grimaced at his fiancée shaking the bells. "Well, I know what I'm getting her for Christmas." He said. Buffy didn't know if he was serous or if he was just joking.   
Darry finished putting lights in the tree and jumped out. "There." She said and pulled a leaf out of her hair.   
Kellie looked at the Summers house. "Looks like Christmas in July." She remarked.   
"Very funny, you can always move back to Snowville." Buffy joked.   
"Or, you could go to Snowville and put a bunch of snow in some cups and bring it back to Sunnydale and put it on the ground." Anya suggested, looking totally serous.   
"And I thought the stupidest thing she'd ever said was about smashing Glory with a piano but oh no…" Buffy muttered.   
Kellie looked over at Buffy, ignoring Anya's comment. "Are there any lights left?" She asked.   
"Yeah, why?" The Slayer answered.   
"I'm going to decorate Spike's crypt." Kellie answered and took the rest of the lights.   
Buffy started laughing. "I can just picture that: Christmas lights strung on the outside, Christmas cookies baking in the oven and Spike drinking eggnog while watching 'Rudolph' on TV." Buffy laughed.   
Darry and Oz joined the rest of the Scoobies at the front of the house. "Well." Oz said. "I have to go, Devon said we have to be there by 6:00 tonight even though we're not playing until tomorrow. I'll see you guys Christmas Day." Oz said.   
He turned to Darry and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye." He said. Darry bade him goodbye as well and watched him get into his van and drive away from the Summers house.   
Buffy turned to Darry. "You're okay?" She asked.   
Darry smiled, a fake smile but nonetheless a smile, and said, "Sure, it's not like he's going to be gone forever."   
  
Kellie finished decorating the outside of Spike's crypt with a satisfied grin. The sun was just beginning to go down, prefect timing; Spike could see the lights.   
Kellie walked into Spike's crypt and was surprised to see him putting up a tiny Christmas tree that looked like he had pulled it out of the ground. Spike turned to see who had entered the crypt.   
He looked at Kellie and then at his tree. "I know you like Christmas, it was supposed to be a surprise." He muttered.  
Kellie grinned and walked over to him; she kissed him and then looked at the little tree. "It's so cute." She said.   
"It's not supposed to be cute, it's the Big Bad, of trees." Spike said and looked at his tree.   
"I decorated the outside of your crypt." Kellie told the vampire.   
Spike smiled. "Thanks pet." He said.   
"You're coming to the Christmas party at Buffy's tomorrow right?" Kellie asked.   
"Of course." Spike answered.   
"Oz isn't coming, he's got a gig to play in L.A. and Darry's really upset." Kellie told him.   
Spike frowned. "Wolf-boy's never been one for commitment." Spike muttered.   
"He's not leaving her, he's just going to play for one night and he's coming back the next day." Kellie said.   
Spike nodded.   
  
The next day, Dawn asked if she could invite Steven to the Christmas Party night. Buffy agreed, deciding it would be a prefect time to meet the guy that had her sister so infatuated.   
For the rest of the day everyone worked on making the Summers house more Christmas party friendly. Anya and Dawn had fun decorating the Christmas tree; Xander and Darry worked on baking Christmas cookies; Willow was putting little Menorahs all over the house while Tara watched; Buffy and Kellie were checking all the lights and decorations and picking Christmas music to listen to.   
As the day ended, Spike showed up with eight tiny wrapped presents. When Buffy opened the door, she was surprised to see that he had brought presents at all.   
"They're crappy presents." He said as he handed them to her. They weren't big but it's the thought that counts, Buffy thought and put them under the tree along with the other presents.   
Spike joined Kellie on the couch and they began to talk. Darry sat at the other end of the couch, attempting to look merry and in the Christmas sprit. She figured she was doing a good job because no one asked her if she was okay.   
When Steven arrived, Dawn was very nervous but excited as well. When she opened the door, he stood there holding a present and a box of candy canes. "I didn't know how many people were going to be here so I just brought candy canes." He said as he handed Dawn her gift.   
"Thanks Steven." Dawn smiled and shut the door behind him. Kellie took a candy cane and brought it over to Darry, she sat down on the couch beside her.   
"Here, it's a candy cane." Kellie said and handed it to her.   
"Thanks." Darry said and wrapped it.   
"So, you look like you're enjoying yourself. Very nonchalant, very happy go lucky." Kellie said.   
Darry turned to her cousin. "Yeah, you call me happy go lucky but you don't know my heart is dying inside. The scary thing is, I do my 'happy go lucky' so well, I'm even fooling myself." Darry said.   
Kellie gave her cousin a comforting smile. "He'll be back tomorrow, you'll see." Kellie said.   
"I know, but he's not here now Kellie and that's what hurts." Darry said.   
  
~L.A.~   
  
Oz sat at the bar of the club the Dingoes were playing in, in about an hour, but he wasn't drinking, he was just sitting and thinking about Darry. He couldn't believe he had agreed to come to L.A. instead of staying in Sunnydale with the one that he loved. Wasn't that the point of Christmas Eve? Being with the one you loved?   
Oz laid his head on the bar and cursed himself for being so stupid.   
"Oz?" A voice behind him said. Oz looked up and turned around and was surprised to see Angel, the vampire that Buffy had once loved, standing behind him.  
"Angel? What are you doing here?" Oz asked, confused to see the vampire after almost two years.   
"I had the night off of baby-duty, Cordy offered to take care of Connor for the night, so I thought I'd see what bands were playing. What are you doing here?" Angel asked.   
"My band is playing tonight." Oz answered.   
"You don't look very in the Christmas sprit." Angel said and took a seat beside Oz.   
Oz shook his head. "Does it show?" He asked.   
"What's wrong?" Angel asked.   
"I left the person I care about alone, back in Sunnydale, just so I could come and play this stupid gig." Oz answered.   
"You're back with Willow?" Angel asked.   
"No, but I met her through Willow and Buffy; I don't know why I agreed to come here, tonight." Oz muttered.   
Angel thought for a minute. "If you leave the person you care about, you may never get the chance to reconcile. I should know; Oz, you should never take any for granted. I'm not saying that you're taking this girl for granted, because you don't strike me as that kind of person, but you'd be surprised how easily a relationship can end." Angel told him.   
Oz sat and let the vampire's words sink in. "You're right Angel." Oz muttered.   
Oz got off the stool and started to walk away from the bar. "Where are you going?" Angel asked.   
"Back to Sunnydale." Oz answered.  
Angel smiled. "At least you still can go back." He muttered and turned away from the departing Oz.   
  
~Sunnydale~   
  
As the night began to become a little 'mature', Christmas began to draw near. Dawn started to bug Buffy about opening presents. So, Buffy decided that there was no reason why they couldn't open their presents now.   
Anya insisted on opening hers first; she opened the one from Xander and was happy to see that he had indeed gotten her 'jingle bells'. Kellie opened her present from Spike and it was an ornament that had her name on it. Buffy opened her present from Darry and laughed when she saw that it was a stake.  
"I didn't know what to get you." Darry said, her voice was flat but she tried to make it sound cheery.   
Xander opened his present from Anya and couldn't figure out what it was. Finally, Anya had to tell him. "It's a waffle maker." Anya told him and smiled.   
Xander smiled and kissed Anya, as a thank you. Dawn opened her present from Buffy and smiled when she saw it was a golden necklace that said her name, because she had lost the silver one shortly after they got their memories back.   
"Just in case." Buffy smiled and put the necklace around Dawn's neck. Everyone opened his or her presents, except Darry, who only had one from the entire Scooby Gang. She wasn't upset that she only had one present; she wasn't in the present opening mood.   
Once everyone was finished opening his or her presents, Steven decided it was time for him to go, least his mother start worrying. As he walked to the front door, he looked out the window. "Someone just pulled up in your drive." He said, turning around to tell Buffy.   
Everyone stood up to look out the window to see who was visiting at such a late hour, except Darry who didn't care. Kellie peered out the window and the grinned.   
"Darry, come here." She said, turning around to face her cousin. Darry stood up and walked over to the window. Darry's eyes widened as she saw who was parked in the Summers drive.   
"Isn't Oz supposed to be in L.A.?" Spike asked Kellie. Kellie shrugged and looked over at her cousin.   
Darry opened the front door and rushed out to greet Oz; Oz was just as happy to see her and they met with an embrace. When Darry broke the embrace, she looked up at Oz.   
"What happened to L.A.?" She asked.   
"A friend helped me see that being here was more important then being there." Oz answered.   
Darry smiled; Oz lowered his head and gave Darry a kiss. Darry closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling all her thoughts blur together and the only thing that mattered was Oz.   
Oz broke the kiss and looked down at Darry, who smiled. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.   
Darry smiled. Oz felt someone cold on his cheek and looked up at the sky and felt his eyes widen at what he saw. "It's snowing." He whispered.   
Darry looked up at the sky and looked up at all the tiny white flakes that were falling from the velvet blue sky.   
She turned back to the house. "Kellie!" She called. "It's snowing!"   
The front door opened and everyone in the house peered out; Kellie ran outside and smiled. "It is snowing!" She cried happily.   
Everyone left the house and looked up at the sky, hardly believing that it was snowing again in Sunnydale. "The last time it snowed, the weatherman said it was a miracle." Buffy muttered.  
"Then that's what it is." Willow said and smiled.   
As the snow began to fall thicker and stick to the ground, Kellie began to make snowballs and engage the Scooby Gang in a snowball fight. Darry couldn't believe how everything had happened, with Oz coming home and then it snowing but she wasn't sure she wanted to believe. Perhaps it was better to think of it the way Willow said, that it was a miracle.   
  
After Steven went home, the snow continued to fall. Kellie was watching the Weather Channel to see if the snow would stop anytime soon.   
"Well folks, it looks like Sunnydale is experiencing another shocking cold front like the one three years ago. The snow doesn't show any sign of stopping anytime soon and the sun won't make an appearance until late in the day, if at all." The weatherman said.   
Kellie clicked off the TV and grinned. Darry and Oz were still outside, playing in the snow like kids. Kellie remembered playing in the snow when she was little, so she didn't think Darry was being childish at all.   
Kellie entered the kitchen, where everyone was seated and having Christmas cookies and hot cocoa. "Do you have a camera?" Kellie asked Buffy.   
"Yeah, why?" Buffy asked.   
Kellie looked out the window, Darry and Oz were seated in the snow, and just talking; Darry and Oz both had snowflakes in their hair and snow all over their clothes. "I think it's time that Darry have a picture to put on her table." Kellie answered.   
Kellie took Buffy's camera and took a candid shot of Darry and Oz together, simply happy just to be together. 


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Chapter Thirty-Three   
  
  
In the few days after Christmas, everyone was happy and carefree; Darry was really happy go lucky, for the time being. Both Kellie and Spike and Darry and Oz's relationships were going fine and almost like real relationships, minus the whole vampire/ werewolf thing.   
Spike, however, was beginning to become agitated with everything, except Kellie. He was especially agitated with the stupid chip in his head. If only that doctor hadn't duped him and had really taken out his chip, then he wouldn't be having this problem.   
Spike sat in his crypt and contemplated all the ways that he could get the chip out of his head and all the things he would do once he got the chip out of his head. He wouldn't mind snacking on some fresh humans but he didn't want Buffy to think he was a villain again and slay him. However, it would be a good thing if he could help Buffy in her battles against human foes, or half-human demons.   
Spike looked out the window; it was the second day of January, the snow had already melted and Sunnydale was back to its regular high temperatures. Spike didn't really like the cold, one of the reasons he chose to relocate to California.   
Even though he tried, he couldn't take his mind off getting the chip out of his head. He doubted it could be done, even if it could be done no doctor in his right mind would perform the surgery, or any surgery on a vampire. The doctor at the commando hospital where Buffy's old beau had to be checked into had had to be forced to perform a fake surgery on his head. He had had Harmony help him persuade the doctor. However, who could he get to persuade a doctor to get the chip out of his head?   
  
Back at the Summers house, Kellie had just returned from the Sunnydale Photo Center with the picture of Darry and Oz she had taken on Christmas. She planned on framing it and giving it to Darry as a late Christmas gift or perhaps an early birthday present.   
She found an old, empty picture frame in the basement and carefully put the picture into the frame. Kellie polished the glass and then studied the picture. It was a sweet picture, Kellie thought, Darry and Oz looked so happy together.   
Kellie set the picture on the kitchen table but then picked it up again and carried it upstairs to her room. Darry was out with Oz and most of the other members of the house were out as well. Willow was the only one home, aside from herself, and Willow was working on a project of her own, though Kellie didn't exactly know what it was.   
Kellie set the picture of Oz and Darry on Darry's table by her bed; the picture was right in the center, which gave it a more important look. Unlike Kellie's pictures which were all bunched up together on her dresser.   
Kellie wished she had a picture of her and Spike together but she didn't know if vampires photographed or not.   
  
As the sun began to go down, Spike started to wonder if he could talk Kellie into 'persuading' a doctor to free him of the chip in his head. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't but she was the only person Spike could think of to help him.   
Once the sun fully went down, he would ask her if she would help him, it might require some persuading but Spike was sure that Kellie would help him.   
  
Kellie was in the kitchen when Spike knocked on the door. She answered the door and was surprised to see Spike standing there. "Hey Spike, what's up?" Kellie asked as Spike entered the house.   
"I need your help Kellie." Spike said.   
"Sure, what's the matter?" Kellie asked.   
"You know when I told you about that chip in my head? Well, I want to get it removed." Spike said.   
Kellie looked at him. "Where do I fit into this? How are you going to get it removed?" Kellie asked.   
"I was thinking about it all day and I figure that the only way to get it removed is to have a surgery done. But, I don't think that any doctor would readily do surgery on a vampire, so that's where you come in." Spike answered.   
"What can I do?" Kellie asked.   
"We might have to force a doctor to operate on me, and I need your help for that. I can't even point a weapon at a living person so I wouldn't be a forceful, very convincing person." Spike answered.   
"So you want me to threaten someone to do surgery on you?" Kellie asked.   
"Pretty much." Spike said.   
Kellie thought about that for a second, she could think of many things wrong with that plan, but what if it worked and Spike was free of the chip in his head forever? After all, Spike was her boyfriend and it was part of a relationship to make sure that your other was happy. And, Spike couldn't be happy if he had that chip in his head.   
"Okay." Kellie agreed. "When?" She asked.   
"Now, I can't have this thing in my head any longer." Spike answered.   
"Well, we don't have any 'weapons' and what hospital are you going to?" Kellie asked, surprised by the urgency in Spike's voice.   
"This is a Slayer's house, there are plenty of weapons." Spike said. "I know where she keeps 'em." He added.   
Spike and Kellie walked into the hall and Spike opened the door to the closet. There was a large chest on the floor of the closet, Spike took it out of the closet and opened it.   
Kellie reached in and picked up a sword. "Can we use this?" Kellie asked and looked at the sword.   
"No, I think that would alert everyone in a six mile radius." Spike said. Kellie put the sword back in the chest and picked up a mace. "How do you use this?" She asked and swung the mace around. The spiked ball smashed into the wall and left a large hole.   
"Like that." Spike muttered. Kellie slowly put the mace back in the chest. "What can we use?" She asked. Spike reached and grabbed a crossbow, he was careful not to point it at Kellie. "This." He said.   
Kellie took the crossbow from Spike and pointed it at the hole in the wall. "This is a weapon I know how to use." She said and laced her finger around the trigger.   
"There should be some arrows in there." Spike said. Kellie reached into the chest and pulled out nearly a full quiver of arrows. She fitted a bolt into the shaft and then lowered the crossbow.   
"Are you ready Lara Croft?" Spike asked, noting his girlfriend's like for weapons. "Let's go before Buffy or anyone else gets home." Spike said.   
Kellie nodded and put the chest back in the closet and shut the door. She studied the hole in the wall. "Do you think Buffy will notice?" She asked. The hole was large and plaster was still falling from the edges of the hole.   
"No, now let's go." Spike said, eager to get out of the house and on with the trip to the hospital.   
The duo left the house and headed in the direction of Sunnydale Memorial Hospital; it was the closest hospital and the only hospital Spike knew of in Sunnydale.   
Sunnydale Memorial Hospital was bustling, from the looks of the parking lot, even though it was almost nine o'clock. Kellie guessed that nighttime was the busiest time, due to all the people-eating monsters that ran rampant in Sunnydale.   
Kellie and Spike entered the hospital and Kellie couldn't help but get nervous. Spike had the crossbow hidden in his duster; that was a good thing, Kellie thought, because she might accidentally get too jumpy and pull the trigger.   
Spike led the way, no one stopped them or even seemed to acknowledge their presence; Spike and Kellie turned a corner and walked down a hallway with a blue sign that said 'Neurology Wing' in white letters.   
Spike looked around and saw a doctor sitting alone in his office; the nameplate by the door read 'Dr. Robert Steel: Neurosurgery'.   
"This is the place." Spike muttered. He opened the door and he and Kellie walked in.   
Dr. Steel whirled around, surprised. "Who are you?" He asked.   
Spike handed the crossbow to Kellie, who took it was shaking hands. "Look, doctor, I need to ask you a favor." Spike said. Dr. Steel stood up when he saw Kellie point the crossbow at him.   
"You see, some of your fellow doctor-men put this nasty little chip in my head and I need you to remove it." Spike said.   
"Yeah, that chip makes it so he can't bite people or fight anyone." Kellie said.   
Spike turned to her. "Great, tell him I'm a vampire Kellie, that's a capital plan." Spike hissed.   
"Capital? What capital? I never know what you're talking about; loo, shag, brolly, what the hell is all that?" Kellie asked, glaring at him.   
"What? There's no way you could remember me saying all those things because I bloody well don't remember saying those things." Spike said. Then he remembered the situation at hand.   
He turned back to Dr. Steel. "So, I think you have a new patient." Spike said.   
  
When Buffy came home, the first thing she saw was a giant hole in the wall in the hall. "What the hell?" She muttered. Willow came from downstairs and looked at the hole.   
"What happened there?" Willow asked.   
"Like I know." Buffy muttered. "Is anyone else home?" She asked.   
"Kellie was here but I guess she's not now." Willow muttered.   
"Okay, there's a giant hole in my wall and Kellie's is M.I.A. for the time being." Buffy muttered.   
"I'm sure there is an explanation for everything." Willow said.   
  
Dr. Steel led Kellie and Spike into an enclosed room with an operating table in the center. Kellie looked around the room and grimaced, she hated the hospital and everything associated with it.   
Spike hopped onto the table and lay down. "Ready doc. get this bloody chip out of my head.   
Dr. Steel began to work, slowly because her wasn't what he was looking for or what exactly the 'chip' did. However, after about fifteen minutes into the operation, Dr. Steel found a tiny silver object in Spike's head. He carefully grasped it with a tiny pair of teasers, usually used to remove a bullet from someone's body, and plucked the chip out of Spike's head.   
When the chip came lose, Spike grimaced slightly but knew that he was rid of that awful thing. Kellie looked over at him and then over at the doctor, who dropped the chip into a metal bucket.   
"There." Dr. Steel muttered, relived that he wouldn't have a crossbow arrow through the heart. He sewed Spike back up and put his tools back on the metal platform.   
"You shouldn't feel any side-affects of the surgery, Mr. Spike, I think that everything went well." Dr. Steel said.   
Spike jumped off the table. "Let's see if it worked." He muttered and grabbed the crossbow away from Kellie. He pointed it at the doctor, who shrunk back in fear.   
"No headache." Spike said happily and thrust the crossbow back to Kellie. "Let's get out of here, little bird." Spike said. Kellie was happy to oblige; the duo left the hospital.   
  
"I have to patrol, Willow, keep an eye out for Kellie as well as the other members of this house, especially a certain underaged teenager who happens to be related to certain vampire slayer." Buffy said.   
The Slayer left the house and began her patrol around the town of Sunnydale.   
  
The man began to get agitated with the Slayer that reigned over Sunnydale. His last demon, Eyghida, hadn't followed orders exactly to the line; instead of attacking the Slayer directly, it attacked one of the Slayer's cohorts. And had gotten its killed. Foolish demon, the man thought. It appeared as though a different breed of demon needed to be sent upon the Slayer to stop her from stopping his plan.   
Yes, the day of his grand Ascension would soon be upon him and the rest of the world would perish. All he needed was the gem and then he would be unstoppable. However, he had read in many ancient texts that a Slayer had stopped many Apocalypse and Ascensions, even if it meant the cost of her own life. He had no reason to think different about this Slayer.   
She must be out of the way by the day; the day was quickly apporching. He combed his mind for the spell that would summon one of the most powerful demons that could be created by magick.   
"Te orbita recissus est venietur quod." He chanted in Latin. The cavern filled with a sea of red light as a creature emerged from the depths of the light.   
The creature was large and dragon like; its wings were feathered instead of scaled and its back paws were lions feet instead of clawed like its front feet. Its tail was scorpion like with a stinger that dripped poison onto the ground below; its face was long and serpent like, with two large fang like tusks protruded from its mouth. It had long ears like a tiger with tiny spikes protruding from the tops.   
"Dracovuimago, my servant and brother, you must kill the Slayer so she will not stand in the way of the grand Ascension that is quickly approching." The man said.   
Dracovuimago bowed his head. "I will be done, my Master." The creature said.   
  
Buffy was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with the prophecy that said that vampires would continue to roam the world because Sunnydale was one world they weren't roaming. Buffy would think that she killed all the vampires except for 1) she wasn't stupid and 2) she saw close to thirty packed in Willy's Place the last time she visited.   
There was a rustle in the bushes behind her, as well as heavy footsteps. "Finally, some action." Buffy muttered and pulled a stake out of her pocket.   
Buffy turned around and came face to face with a large dragon demon that looked as though it belong in the middle ages. "Whoa." Buffy muttered and took a step back. The dragon was easily as heavy as she, if not heavier, and was almost half her height.   
"Slayer, you will die, so it is commanded, so it will be done." Dracovuimago hissed, its serpent like tongue flicking out of its mouth.   
"Oh yeah? Well, I have a problem with that command." Buffy said and realized that her stake would be useless against this creature, it obviously wasn't a vampire.   
Dracovuimago took a step forward, its talons digging into the pavement. Before it could get any closer, the Slayer delivered a spin kick to its jaw; the dragon's head jerked to the side and Buffy heard the snap of bones.   
"You will die Slayer." Dracovuimago hissed, flexing his jaw.   
"Oh, like I haven't heard that before." Buffy said and dropped her stake to the ground; this was going to take some good old-fashioned fisticuffs.   
Dracovuimago leapt at Buffy and dug his claws into her arms, driving her to the ground. Buffy kicked Dracovuimago in the gut and shoved him off her.   
Dracovuimago lay sprawled on the pavement but Buffy had a feeling it was just playing possum. However, it occurred to her that the person who seemed to have all the vampires in Sunnydale in hiding had sent this thing. She walked over to Dracovuimago and kicked him, hard, in the head, leaving him out cold, truly, for the time being. The only thing Buffy could think of to do was take the medieval monster back to her house.   
  
Everyone, including Kellie, was home when Buffy came walking through the kitchen door with her reptilian foe in her hands. Darry jumped back in surprise.   
"What the hell is that?" Darry asked. Buffy looked over at her. "Less talk, more get dragon into basement before he wakes up." Buffy said and grunted under the things weight.   
With the help of Kellie and Darry, Buffy took the dragon to the basement and chained him up with Darry's newly reinstalled manacles.   
"I have to ask, wh-where in the world did you find that thing?" Tara asked, joining Darry, Kellie and Buffy in the basement, along with Willow and Dawn.   
"During patrol, I've never seen a demon like him before; what about you Will?" Buffy asked, turning to Willow.   
Willow shrugged. "Nope, I can honestly say that the only place I've seen anything like this thing is in story books." Willow answered.   
"So, you think this thing is really a dragon?" Kellie asked.   
Buffy shrugged. "What I do think is that this thing was sent by the person who has Sunnydale's entire demon population sedated and subdued." Buffy answered.   
"Except Spike." Kellie said.   
Buffy looked over at Kellie. "Yes, except Spike." She muttered, surprised that the vampire had even come up in the conversation at all.   
"So, what do you plan to do with this thing?" Darry asked.   
"Well, when it wakes up, I plan to make it tell us everything its little mind knows." Buffy answered. 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Chapter Thirty-Four   
  
  
The sun was rising in Sunnydale by the time Dracovuimago woke up. However, the demon refused to tell Buffy anything at all, except for the fact that it wouldn't tell them anything.   
"I will never betray my master, foolish Slayer." Dracovuimago hissed.   
Darry studied the demon. "What, exactly, is it? The question has been bothering me since you brought it here." Darry asked.   
Buffy kicked the creature in the ribs. "What are you?" She asked.   
The demon didn't answer, Buffy drew back her leg as though she was going to kick it again and the dragon inched away. "I am called Dracovuimago, by my master and brethren." It answered hastily.   
"There are more of you?" Kellie asked, taking a bite of a piece of toast she had made a few minutes ago.   
Dracovuimago refused to look at her. "I will not betray my master." He repeated.   
Buffy gave an exasperated sigh. "I give up." She muttered. She and the other two girls headed upstairs, leaving Dracovuimago to rattle his chains downstairs.   
  
When they got back upstairs, Willow and Tara were busy preparing breakfast. "Did you get anywhere with baby Godzilla?" Willow asked.   
"Well, he has a name and it's Dracovuimago." Buffy answered and dropped into a chair at the kitchen counter.   
"Also, it won't betray its master." Kellie said, doing her best to mimic the creature's thick drawl.   
Darry smiled at her cousin's imitation. "Well, I think Buffy's guess was right on the money when she assumed the creature was sent by Sunnydale's new big-n-nasty evil." Darry said.   
Buffy nodded. "I think that keeping this creature alive until will know exactly what it is we're dealing with will serve well." Buffy muttered. "It just might be able to show us where its master is." Buffy added.   
Once the sun had fully risen in Sunnydale, the Summers house was a bustle of activity. Oz dropped by shortly after sunrise and immediately heard the creature banging around downstairs. Dawn was also awakened by the animal's banging and began to complain that she never got any sleep in her own house.   
Darry went downstairs to check on the creature; when she had gone, Dawn brought up a very important piece of information.   
"Darry's birthday is the day after tomorrow." Dawn said, as though the information had just dawned on her, as she spoke.   
"That's right." Kellie muttered. Oz looked over at them. "We should do something for her." He suggested.   
Kellie nodded. "I think that was pretty much a given." Kellie said and looked over at Oz.   
Oz smiled over at Kellie, more of an 'I was just saying' smile, and nodded.   
"She's never had a birthday party before." Dawn pointed out, turning to face her sister.   
"So, we have to throw her a party, for sure now." Buffy said, taking Dawn's hint.   
"You should throw her a party here." Tara suggested.   
At that moment Darry re-entered the kitchen. "Throw who a party?" She asked and sat down at the table beside Oz.   
"No one." Willow answered, not sure why but apparently it was going to be a surprise party.   
Buffy looked over at her redheaded friend and looked confused; Willow shrugged.   
"So, has the demon ripped up the basement yet?" Kellie asked, changing the subject and looking at Darry.   
Darry shook her head. "Not yet but he's not exactly the happiest thing." Darry answered.   
Buffy stood up. "Excuse me friends but I'm going to try and get some sleep, I have to be on my ball if I'm going to fight some new evil." Buffy said. She headed upstairs and shut the door to her room. She was even tired then she had let on to her friends; without even bothering to change cloths, Buffy lay down in bed and immediately fell asleep.   
  
Once she was asleep, Buffy's head swarmed with strange visions; another Slayer dream no doubt. There around where she stood was dark with few candles lighting the area; 'ever heard of going electric?' Buffy thought as she looked around.   
She was in what looked like a cave or a tunnel but she couldn't be sure because she couldn't really see anything. However, Buffy was aware that there was a distance sparkle in front of her. She couldn't help but walk toward it, she felt like something was forcing her to go.   
When Buffy neared the sparkle, she saw that it was a gem or stone of some kind; it was red and the candlelight caused it to glint. Buffy reached forward to touch it and felt a strong surge of power and jerked her hand away.   
The stone disappeared and left Buffy in the dark; the Slayer looked around, feeling someone standing behind her but seeing no one. Buffy reached around, blindly, looking for something to protect herself with. However, she could find nothing; Buffy looked up and saw the outline of her attacker.   
"Slayer." The person hissed. There was the sound of a sword coming out of its sheath and Buffy winced as she heard the blade whisper against the air. The sword impaled her, right as she woke up.   
  
Buffy awoke with a start, sweating with her heart beating a million miles an hour. Buffy let out a sigh and dropped her head against the pillow; there would be no sleep for the Slayer.   
  
Downstairs, Darry and Oz had left, giving Kellie and Dawn plenty of time to plan Darry's (surprise) party. Tara also wanted to help, so she was pitching in anywhere she could.   
"You said she's never had a party before, right? So our party doesn't need to be, like, a Hollywood premiere party." Kellie said.   
Tara looked at Kellie. "I think it should be special anyway." Tara said.   
Kellie nodded. "Of course it will, I wasn't saying we should just buy some balloons and call it a party but we don't need crystal swans." Kellie said.   
"I don't think she would want crystal swans anyway." Dawn muttered. Buffy came into the kitchen, looking like she had just run a marathon. Willow looked over at her friend. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" Willow asked.   
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, just another fun-filled Slayer dream." Buffy answered.   
"Was the dream about impending evil?" Willow asked, attempting to make light of the situation.   
Buffy shrugged. "Make with it what you will but I think that it was something classified as 'not good'." Buffy answered.   
Buffy looked over at Tara, Kellie and Dawn at the kitchen table. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.   
"Planning Darry's surprise party." Tara answered with a smile. Buffy looked over at Kellie, who seemed to be doing all the planning.   
"Are you going to be like a wedding planner, or something, when you decide you want a career, Kellie?" Buffy asked.   
Kellie looked up. "Huh? Oh, I don't know it's just fun to plan things." Kellie answered with a smile.   
Buffy shrugged; she knew she would need a lot of planning for the latest battle was unambiguous.  
  
Oz and Darry were sitting in Weatherly Park, simply talking and looking up at the clouds. Oz turned to Darry.   
"What was it like, for you, growing up? Dawn said you never had a birthday party or Christmas, what was it like?" Oz asked, surprising Darry with his question.   
Darry looked over at him and then thought a second. "Hard. And not fun." Darry finally answered.   
Oz looked over at her again. "How old were you when you became a werewolf?" He asked.   
"Five. Werewolves killed my parents, I don't know how I got away with just a bite." Darry answered and looked away from him.   
"My little cousin bit me." Oz said, trying to lighten up the mood. However, it didn't work when Darry returned her gaze up to the sky and became silent.   
Oz looked over at Darry and put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry, Darry, if I said something to upset you." Oz said.  
Darry turned to face Oz. "No, it's not that. I was just thinking." Darry said.   
Oz moved closer to Darry and kissed her. Darry smiled and kissed him back.   
  
The whole Summers household was a little sleep deprived, except maybe Dawn even though she complained differently, including Kellie who fell asleep while making Darry's birthday plans.   
Buffy was trying to stay awake by drinking a whole bunch of coffee and talking to Willow, who was also hopping on the caffeine train.   
Willow took a sip of her coffee. "This remains me a studying in the library to find some new demon terrorizing Sunnydale." Willow remarked.   
Buffy looked over at her. "Do you have most of Giles's books?" Buffy asked.   
"In the Magic Box, why?" Willow answered.   
"I'm thinking that we need to go into research mode for this new evil." Buffy answered.   
Willow nodded. "It might take awhile, since we haven't seen this new evil, yet." Willow muttered.   
  
The kitchen door opened and closed and Kellie awoke with a start. "I'm awake." She said as she sat up.   
Darry looked at her cousin. "Okay, good to know Kels." Darry said. She looked at the paper that Kellie had fallen asleep on. "What's that?" She asked.   
Kellie looked down at the paper and grabbed it, taking it off the table. "Nothing." She said quickly.   
Willow and Buffy looked over at Darry, it was only then when Buffy realized how late it was getting.   
Darry joined Kellie at the kitchen table and sat down. Buffy looked out the window as the sun started to disappear below the Deodara Pines in the distance.   
Without warning, the kitchen door opened and Spike walked in. Spike looked over at Buffy and then walked over to her. "Look what I can do." He said and grabbed Willow by the neck and shoved her onto the kitchen counter.   
It didn't take Buffy long to get over the shock of Spike's attack before she shoved him off her friend. Willow was more surprised then hurt but stared at Spike.   
"See, not headache." Spike said proudly.   
Buffy gave the vampire a once-over. "What happened? Has your chip stopped working?" Buffy asked.   
"My chip is no more." Spike said.   
Buffy frowned, not sure she liked that fact. "Oh, no worries Slayer I'm still a vampire on the good side." Spike said. "No humans for me." Spike added.   
Buffy stared at him again. "How did you do it Spike?" Buffy asked.   
"Just a little trip to vet; I'm definitely playing with the other puppies again." Spike answered.  
"You forced a doctor to remove that chip?" Willow asked.   
Spike looked over at her. "Pretty much." He answered. "Sorry about that whole thing, Red, I just needed the element of surprise." He said.   
Willow rubbed her neck. "You could have surprised someone else." She muttered.   
Spike shrugged. "Well, this has been fun kitties but ol' Spikey has to leave." He said and turned to Kellie. "Are you coming, little bird?" He asked.   
Kellie nodded and stood up, sticking the piece of paper in her pocket. Spike and Kellie left the kitchen and Buffy frowned. "Well, we have one more vampire in Sunnydale." She muttered.   
  
The night, while out on patrol, Buffy ran into another Dracovuimago like demon.   
"You have taken one of the brethren, Slayer, now you will die." It hissed and leapt at Buffy.   
Buffy kicked it and knocked it to the ground, away from her; it lay on the ground, playing dead like the first one had. Buffy walked over to it and grabbed its neck, making the demon look at her.   
"You tell your master that I'm sick of playing with his role-playing rejects and that if he wants to face me then he should do it himself." Buffy said and glared at the demon. "You tell him that, got it. Or I will hunt you down and kill you and all your damn brethren." Buffy promised.   
Buffy let the go and kicked it away. Dracovuimago 2 ran away, cursing the Slayer.   
  
Buffy entered her house via the kitchen door and sat beside Willow at the kitchen table, who was having a midnight snack. "We need to go to the Magic Box tomorrow and research everything on Dracovuimago there is." Buffy said.   
"Why?" Willow asked.   
"Because I just met another one who had another happy message from its master and no, it wasn't about hugs and puppies." Buffy answered.   
"So, you think this new thing is serous? Not your run of the mill Lagos demon?" Willow asked.  
Buffy shook her head. "I think this could be serous." Buffy answered.   
  
The next day, everyone headed to the Magic Box, but Darry who decided to stay home and watch Dracovuimago number one. Kellie was still working on Darry's birthday plans and was taking Tara's suggestion about having the party at Buffy's house.   
Buffy and Willow were still discussing the possible forces that could be running amuck in Sunnydale with plans of terror and destruction. When the group entered the Magic Box, Anya looked up from her spot behind the counter with the hopeful look of trying to sell something. "Oh, I thought you were customers." Anya muttered.  
"Great to see you too Anya." Dawn muttered.   
"Anya, we need to use the books." Buffy said.   
"Ooh, some big new demon coming to kill us all? Can I help?" Anya asked.   
Buffy shrugged, they might need all the help they could get. The group headed upstairs, to all the books that had to be kept from the public's eye. Willow began pulling down all the books on demons and putting them on the tables. Buffy sat down and began to open them, flipping through the cracked and brittle pages looking for pictures.   
Dawn sat down beside her sister and picked up a book; Buffy looked over at her. "Do you even know what we're looking for?" Buffy asked.   
"Yeah, the thing that lives in our basement." Dawn answered.   
"Hmm, you're a regular Harriet the Spy." Buffy muttered.   
Everyone started working, flipping through duster pages and pouring over sometimes-unreadable words. Willow was reading through a book with all Latin words when she stopped.   
"Buffy, this is our guy." Willow said and held to the book up so Buffy could see the picture.   
"What does it say?" Buffy asked. She stood up and walked over to where Willow was.   
"'Dracovuimago is a breed of demon that is conjured up a potent spell caster and can only been killed by a long metal object. Dracovuimago is extremely powerful spell created demon; though it resembles a dragon, it is must like a lion and cannot fly.'" Willow read, stumbling over some of the Latin words.   
"So, this thing was created by someone?" Dawn asked.   
"Apparently." Willow said.   
"Wonderful, so we are dealing with a very powerful spell caster." Buffy muttered. She took the book away from Willow and began flipping through the pages. On one page there was a picture of the demon Acathla. Buffy grimaced.   
"That's one demon I don't care to remember." Buffy shuddered. She scanned the page and nearly jumped back when she saw a picture of the gem that she had seen in her dream the other day.   
"What's that?" Buffy asked and put her finger on the picture.   
Willow pulled the book closer to her and began to read the pages. "'The Acathla Stone, taking its name after the demon. Like the demon, the Acathla Stone can bring about Hell on Earth. However, unlike the demon the Stone can grant its finder and forager unlimited power.'" Willow read.   
"Power to end the world and open the Hellmouth." Buffy guessed, nearly whispering the words.   
"I'm guessing that the same person who is sending these freak show creatures is also trying to find the Acathla Stone." Dawn said.   
Buffy looked over at her sister. Instead of snapping at her sister, Buffy nodded. "I'm thinking." She said.   
"How do you find the stone?" Kellie asked.   
Willow scanned the text. "Oh here it is. 'The Acathla Stone can only be forged by spilling the blood of someone untainted.'" Willow read.   
"So, all you do is make 'someone untainted' bleed and the stone appears, just like that?" Kellie asked.   
"That's what it says; most of the time, untainted blood must be spilled on a Holy Alter or something like that but it doesn't say that." Willow answered.   
"What exactly is untainted blood?" Kellie asked.   
"Someone pure and unblemished." Willow answered.   
  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventful; Kellie perfected her plans for Darry's party and Tara and Willow offered to get decorations. Kellie was excited about the whole idea but Darry didn't seem too excited about the fact that her birthday was the next day.   
In the morning, when Darry woke up Kellie was already awake.   
"Happy birthday." Kellie said with a grin.   
Darry smiled. "Thanks." She said and quickly changed into her clothes. Darry looked over at the picture of her and Oz, as she did everyday, and smiled, happy that Kellie had taken the picture.   
"Okay, Dar, here's the deal. We were going to throw you a surprise party but it turned out to be kinda of bad thing because you live here and Oz said he had something to do today so he couldn't keep you out for the day so we could get ready. But, we're going to have a party here later and Oz said he could come so, that's the deal for today." Kellie told her cousin.   
Darry couldn't help but smile. "You didn't have to throw me a party at all." She said.   
Kellie shrugged. "You know me, I couldn't help it." Kellie said.   
The two went downstairs and Darry was greeted with more 'happy birthday's. Dawn was playing with a bunch of balloons as Xander blew them up; Anya watched Xander and didn't offer to help.   
Darry smiled. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said with a smile.   
"Okay, let's not get all emotional now." Buffy said with a smile.   
Everyone sat at the kitchen table and had a breakfast of none brunt pancakes.   
As the day progressed, Darry had what she thought had to be the nicest day in her life, except for Christmas Eve night. When it began to get darker, Spike came by to join the birthday celebration for the newly twenty-one year old Darry.   
"Oz should be here any minute." Kellie told Darry. "Buffy and I picked out something for you to wear, it's upstairs so go put it on." Kellie commanded.   
Darry went upstairs and was surprised to see a lavender dress lying on her bed. Darry knew that Kellie and Buffy had wanted her to wear it for Oz so she couldn't refuse. However, Darry had never wore a dress before so it was a little difficult to get use to; Darry had a hard time zipping up the back but eventually figured out how to do it without asking anyone. Darry looked at herself in the mirror; she couldn't help but feel that she was going to a formal dinner or some grand ball from the 1800's.   
Darry came back downstairs, slightly embarrassed by the way everyone looked at her for a second.   
Darry walked over to Kellie and Buffy, who gave her an approving smile.   
"It feels weird." Darry said with a slight smile. "I feel like I'm a princess or something, and that's weird."   
Buffy frowned. "Believe me, being a princess is not all its cracked up to be." She muttered.   
"Don't you think I'm a little over dress?" Darry asked. Everyone, except Xander who wore a tie (for some reason), had dressed the way the always did. Well, except Tara who also had one a pretty dress but she always wore dresses like the one she had on.   
Kellie shook her head. "Not really, I think Oz will love it." She said.   
Darry smiled. "Wherever he is." She muttered. "Thank you." She said to both Kellie and Buffy.   
"Remember, no emotional stuff." Buffy reminded her with a smile.   
Dawn peeked out the window and then turned around. "Oz is here." She said.   
Darry became slightly nervous. "I think I am overdressed." Darry whispered to Kellie.   
"You're not." She whispered back.   
Spike looked over at Darry. "You look good-enough to eat, but I don't mean that literally." Spike said.   
"Why does that not make me feel better?" Darry muttered.   
Oz opened the front door and entered the house; his eyes immediately fell on Darry.   
Darry looked around, embarrassed again. "I told I was over dressed." She whispered to Kellie, who still stood beside her. She turned to look at Oz. "Don't laugh, Kellie made me wear it." She told him.   
Oz shook his head. "I'm not laughing, you look beautiful." Oz whispered and walked over to her.   
Darry smiled; everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing before so Darry and Oz slipped out of the house and sat on the porch steps.   
"Where were you today?" She asked.   
"I was getting your birthday present." Oz answered. He took a jewelry box out of his pocket and handed it to her.   
Darry looked over at him, surprised. "You didn't have to get me anything." Darry whispered.   
"I wanted to, open it." He told her. Darry opened the box and set inside was a golden necklace (like Dawn's) that said 'Darry'. "It took me all day to find a jewelry store that would custom make a necklace." Oz said.   
Darry took the necklace out of the box and looked over at Oz with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful." She whispered.   
"So are you." He told her and put the necklace around her neck.   
Darry turned to him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Oz kissed her back; both were content and the only things that mattered were each other. 


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Chapter Thirty-Five   
  
  
  
The next day, Darry was a little sad to know that everything would go back to normal. However, she still had Oz's wonderful present (which she hadn't taken off since Oz had given it to her and never planned to take it off) and Kellie had taken a few pictures last night, which she had already taken out to get developed.   
Darry went downstairs and heard clashing and yelling coming from the basement. 'That would explain where everyone is.' Darry thought and headed into the basement.   
Dracovuimago was banging his chains on the ground and roaring at the top of her little lungs. Dawn and Buffy were yelling at each other, about something, and Kellie was yelling at Dracovuimago. Tara had a broom in her hand and was pointing it at the demon's head, as though the broom would save them if it got lose. Willow was sitting on the stairs with her hands over her ears.   
Darry walked down the stairs; Willow looked up. "It's been like this all morning!" Willow yelled, making her voice heard over the yelling and noise.   
Darry put her hands over her ears and walked closer to the Dracovuimago on the floor. "Shut up!" She commanded and kicked it in the head.   
Dracovuimago fell silent and looked over at Darry, glaring at her. "You will die, Slayer's friend, everyone will die!" He roared.   
Buffy looked over at the demon. "Yeah, yeah, do you have any other lines in that tiny brain of yours?" Buffy asked.   
"Foolish Slayer. It is coming; it is coming!" Dracovuimago roared. "You all will die at his hand."   
"What's coming?" Buffy asked and grabbed the broom away from Tara. "If you don't answer you will be eating broom." Buffy said.   
"His grand day; his grand Ascension." Dracovuimago answered and looked away from the broom.   
"When?" Buffy asked.   
Dracovuimago looked at Buffy. "Today." He answered.   
  
In the cavern under Sunnydale, the man listened to Dracovuimago 2's message from Buffy; it had taken the stupid creature a long time to find its way back to the cavern.   
"So the Slayer is beginning to suspect." The man said. "It is no matter, for today is that grand day. Tonight the entire tonight world will tremble before me and I will rule. So it is written, so shall it be." The man said with satisfaction.   
"I will make the Slayer food for you and the brethren." The man said to Dracovuimago 2.   
The stupid lizard demon smiled. "And we will feed." He said.   
  
Buffy knew that she had a lot to prepare for so she didn't waste anytime. Aside from the fact that this was the first battle since facing Glory that actually made her jittery. However, their latest enemy wasn't a God but there was no telling what he could do.   
"Okay, I think we're going to need everyone's help with this battle. That includes Anya and Xander, as well as Oz and Spike." Buffy said to Willow as she paced the kitchen.   
"I call dibs on the crossbow." Dawn said.   
Buffy turned to her sister. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You are going to stay in this house until I or one of the others come back." Buffy commanded.   
"Why can't I go?" Dawn asked.   
"Because, you're only sixteen, you're my sister and battle is no place for you." Buffy answered.  
"Then I call dibs on crossbow." Kellie said.   
"You're not going either." Buffy said, looking over at Kellie.   
"Why not?" Kellie asked, standing up. "I can fight." She said and took the fighters' stance.   
"You're not going, Kellie. You're not really trained to use weapons, you have no special 'powers' and I can't take the risk that something might happen to you." Buffy said sternly. "Besides, I need someone to stay here with Dawn." She added.   
"What, first I can't fight and now I need a babysitter?" Dawn asked. "God, Buffy, I'm not five." She spat.   
Buffy turned to face her sister. "You're staying and that's the end of it; you're staying too Kellie, does anyone else want to bring up any points that I can solve in ten words or less?" Buffy asked.   
"Wh-what can I do?" Tara asked, looking over at Buffy.   
"We might need a few spell casters of our own to combat this guys magick." Buffy answered. She looked over at Willow and Tara. "And I happen to know that you two are the best spell casters that money can buy." She added.   
Tara and Willow both smiled. "What about me?" Darry asked.   
"You and Anya and Xander and Spike and Oz, as well as myself, are the hand-to-hand battlers, if Willow and Tara can't do him in with a spell, that's where we come in. Also, there's no telling what other big-n-nastys he had waiting for us.   
"Weapons?" Willow asked.   
"Yes, the most important part." Buffy said with a smile.   
  
Buffy placed a call to Anya and Xander and then one to Oz, telling them to meet her here as soon as they could. Kellie offered to go get Spike.   
The Scooby Gang entered the hallway and Buffy took out the weapons trunk. There were also some other, larger, weapons in the back of the closet.   
Buffy took at a large stick looking weapon and handed it to Darry.  
"What, what is this? I have to fight with a stick?" Darry asked and looked down at the thing in her hands.   
Buffy drew a sword from the trunk and unsheathed it. "It's a Quarting Staff." Buff answered.   
"I don't want to gave into battle waving a 'Quarter Staff'. That's not intimidating." Darry said.   
Buffy turned around and swung the sword at Darry; Darry raised the staff and easily deflected Buffy's attack. She used the end of the staff to hit Buffy's hand, causing her to drop the sword.   
"I didn't say that I didn't know how to use one." Darry said with a smile.   
Buffy smiled back and picked up her sword; she tied the sheath around her waist and slipped the sword into it. She opened the trunk and handed a crossbow to Willow.   
"Do you think you'll need this?" She asked. Willow shook her head.   
"Tara and I are weapon accounted for." She said.   
Shortly after, Xander and Anya arrived as well as the rest of the Scooby Gang. Buffy continued to dish out weapons: giving both Xander and Anya crossbows, Oz a pickaxe and Spike a machete.   
"Okay, I have a question that I'm sure can be easily answered with Buffy logic but how are we doing to find the place where Dr. Evil is hiding out?" Xander asked, trying to crack a joke while he asked a question.   
"Easy, the loud-mouthed wonder downstairs will take us there." Buffy answered.   
  
As the sun began to set, Buffy put Dracovuimago on a chained lease and lead him out of the basement. "Are you sure he'll take us there?" Darry asked.   
"Of yeah." Buffy answered and kicked Dracovuimago in the side. "Won't you?" Buffy asked.   
"I will not betray my master." The demon hissed.   
"Well, you're gonna." Buffy said and kicked it again.   
The Scooby Gang looked like a regular army team (except Darry and her Quarter Staff) and Buffy was proud that she had 'groomed' them to such perfection. Buffy turned to her sister and Kellie. "Do not leave the house." She commanded.   
Dawn nodded. "Yeah, yeah." She muttered.   
The group left the house, lead by Dracovuimago, pulling at his chains. Buffy was confidant that the creature was leading them in the right direction because of its eagerness to get where it was going.   
Buffy realized that she should have known where the demon was leading them: the cavern where the Master had took up residence.   
"Doesn't this place look familiar?" Xander asked, keeping his voice low.   
"It's the Master's cave." Buffy answered.   
"Oh, what wonderful memories." Xander muttered.   
"Is this the place?" Buffy asked Dracovuimago.   
"Yes." He answered. Buffy unsheathed her sword and cut the chains off the demon. "Go tell him we're here." She commanded.   
  
Dracovuimago bolted down the cavern, running to the large room where his master sat. "Master, I have returned." It cried.   
"And the Slayer?" The man asked.   
"Is coming." Dracovuimago answered.   
The man looked up, not sure whether to be surprise to angry. "Excellent." He finally said.   
  
With Buffy leading the way, the Scooby Gang entered the cavern; the beginning of the cavern was a large set of twisting tunnels and Buffy wished she brought a flashlight.   
Darry was bringing up the end of the group, slightly hanging back. Oz turned around to face her.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her.   
Darry nodded. "Yeah, it's just that this new evil could bring about an Apocalypse and the only way to stop it depends on how well Buffy and everyone else fights tonight. I've been in lots of fights before but not a single one has ever depended on the fate of the world." Darry said, whispering so that their arrival wasn't heard.   
Oz smiled at her, the comforting smile that made Darry always forget what was bothering her. "It'll be fine, darling, you'll see. We'll beat this evil, just like always and then everything will go back to normal." Oz told her.  
Darry smiled and nodded. Oz and Darry caught up with the others. The tunnels suddenly ended and gave way to a large cavern.   
Buffy knew this place from her dreams; two single candles were burning toward the back of the room.   
"I think this place is empty." Anya whispered.   
"No, someone is in here." Darry said, looking around.   
Suddenly, many candles in the room began to light, filling the cavern with brightness. The Scooby Gang all took steps back and raised their weapons, not sure at what they were aiming at.   
"Correct." A voice said from somewhere in the cavern. Buffy turned to face the voice.   
A man stepped out of the shadows and into the candlelight. At first, Buffy thought it was a man but then she saw differently. The thing that stood in front of them was half-human, half-wolf in body. Almost all of the upper part of the man's body was human but he stood on wolf like legs, with a long tail trailing behind him. He was almost all covered in fur; his fingers had claws at the ends instead of nails. His face was mostly human, aside from a few stray hairs that looked like they belonged on the rest of his body.   
Darry gasped and took a step back, nearly bumping into Oz.   
"Welcome Slayer and her associates." The man said.   
Buffy held her sword up as if to say 'cut the small talk'. The man gazed around at the Scooby Gang and his eyes stopped on Darry.   
More candles in the room began to light, revealing about a hundred or so Dracovuimago sitting along the edges of the cavern. Anya saw the Dracovuimago and took a step back; Xander laid a comforting arm on her shoulder.   
"Are you playing for the good-guys now?" The man asked, his eyes still on Darry.   
Darry returned his cold stare but didn't say a word; her hands gripped the staff so tightly her knuckles and fingers turned white.   
Buffy glanced over at Darry, slightly surprised that the villain was paying so much attention to her. Darry was still returning the man's cold stare, tensing.   
"Who are you?" Buffy asked, hoping to break the tension.   
The man turned back to Buffy. "Why, Slayer, I'm hurt that you don't know me, since you're in cohorts with my daughter." He said.   
Darry took another step back and raised the Quarter Staff, as though to show the man that Buffy wasn't the only one with a weapon.   
Buffy couldn't help but do a double take. "What?" Buffy asked.  
The man laughed softly. "That's right; since you don't know, I will introduce myself: my name is Eric Moore." The man said.   
He turned his attention back to Darry. "Daralyn, I feel insulted to think that you would work with the Slayer." He said.   
"I'm not evil." Darry whispered, clutching the Quarter Staff tighter.   
"Oh but you are, it is in your blood. Just as being a werewolf is." Eric said and took a step toward Darry.   
"Okay, I'm confused." Anya said, lowering her crossbow. "You can't be Darry's father because she said that her father and mother were dead." Anya said.   
"Is that what she told you? I'm flattered Daralyn, really." Eric said. Willow and Tara couldn't help but backup when Eric walked closer.   
"Her mother is dead, indeed that part was true but as you can see I'm very much alive." Eric said.   
Darry flinched as her father mentioned her mother. "Do you remember, Daralyn?" Eric asked. Darry closed her eyes and shook her head. "You do." He said.   
  
~L.A.  
1986 ~   
  
  
The moon was one week shy of full but many of the creatures of the night had already come out to play. Five-year-old Daralyn Moore sat on the couch in the living room of the apartment that she lived in with her mother and father.   
Her mother, Melissa Moore, sat on the couch beside her but her father was not on the couch or even in the apartment. Melissa Moore had known for sometime that her husband was a werewolf, as was (more or less likely) her daughter but being a werewolf didn't explain her husband's violent outbursts or tempters. It was nights when he was out of the house that were prefect nights; she had time to spend with Daralyn, away from her father.   
That night, however, would be different because at that moment, Eric Moore stormed into the apartment. Daralyn looked up and cringed slightly, though she was used to her father's violent moods. This night, however, would not be like another one of his violent moods. It was that night when Daralyn's father killed her mother right in front of her.   
  
~L.A.   
1989~   
  
Daralyn was eight the day she ran away from her father. After some time of living with him, after he had slain her mother, she was finally beginning to understand that he was indeed evil. Daralyn didn't want to turn out like him; Eric didn't seem to mind that his daughter had run away. It was during that year when he was beginning to experiment with the power of spells and Wicca. The night Daralyn ran away was the night that Eric's spell had backfired on him, turning him into the half-wolf, half-man beast that he was now. But, it was also that day that he had learned about a stone called the Acathla Stone, which would give him power to unleash Hell on Earth and give unlimited power.   
Eric had planned to forge the stone that night but the spell he was practicing at the moment had gone wrong and left him the state that he was in now. Eric had been forced to lock himself away, forced to plan the day when he would create the Acathla Stone and rule the world. He barely give his daughter a thought, after the night she ran away.   
  
~Sunnydale, Present~   
  
"It is a wonder you are still alive." Eric said.   
"What can I say, it takes more then that to get me down." Darry whispered.   
Buffy looked over at Darry and then to Eric. "Darry, you never told us that; you lied to us from the beginning." Buffy said, staring at her.   
Darry shook her head. "No, that's not it at all." She protested.   
The feelings of Darry's betrayal seemed to be mutual through the Scooby Gang, including Oz. "You lied to me Darry, after I trusted you." He said, looking her right in eye.   
"No, Oz, it's not like that at all." Darry protested, hearing her voice crack with the last word.   
"But it is, Daralyn." He father said and put his hand on her shoulder. Even though she tried to shake it off, his hand remained. "You are evil; creatures of the Underworld can't afford to have friends because no one really understands. I understand you, Daralyn, because I am evil just as you are." Eric said.   
Darry raised the Quarter Staff and swung it, hitting Eric in the side; he doubled over in pain and surprise. "I am not like you." She hissed.   
Eric straightened and reached for his own sword, tied around his waste. He drew it and pointed it at Darry. "There is no longer anything standing in the way of my grand Ascension." Eric growled. The Dracovuimago in the cavern began to roar, as though they were agreeing.   
Eric whipped his sword forward and brought it down on Darry's hands; she cried out in surprise and pain and dropped the Quarter Staff, drawing her hands back. Eric lunged forward and grabbed his daughter in a chokehold. Before anyone could move to do anything, the Dracovuimago leapt forward and attacked the Scooby Gang.   
"Now, my daughter, you will bring to life the grand Ascension and the end of the world." Eric said and grabbed one of Darry's hands. He took his sword and cut into her palm; he turned her hand, palm side down, and let the blood drip onto the ground. There was a bright flash of light and a stone formed where blood had been.   
Buffy skewered a Dracovuimago and looked over to where Eric and Darry where. She recognized that stone as the Acathla Stone and knew that if she didn't do anything soon then the Ascension was indeed coming.   
Eric grabbed the stone and tossed Darry aside; the girl landed hard on the ground, somewhat surprised and stunned. Dracovuimago leapt at her, their teeth bared and claws flashing. Darry met one of the creature's attack and kicked it in the head, driving it backward.   
Eric held the Acathla Stone tightly in his palm. He picked up his sword again and made the same cut on his palm; he pressed the stone to his palm and another bright light filled the cavern.   
It didn't take Buffy long to realize that was going on; she lunged at Eric and knocked him to the ground. The stone fell out of his hand and bounced along the ground. Eric looked over at Buffy.   
"You are too late, the Ascension has already begun. You cannot stop it now." Eric said. He brandished his sword and hit Buffy in the arm; he knocked her backward and Dracovuimago were upon her.   
Buffy's sword fell to the ground; Oz beat a Dracovuimago to death his pickaxe and then ran forward to pick up Buffy's sword. He picked it up and pointed it at Eric.   
"Foolish boy, do you think you can defeat me?" Eric asked. He raised his own sword and swung it to hit Oz's. The sword was knocked out of Oz's hand with such force that he felt his hands vibrate.   
Eric knocked Oz to the ground and raised his sword. "Now you will be the first to die." He said. Oz attempted to move but Eric began chanting a spell that kept him frozen in place.   
Darry threw the last attacking Dracovuimago into a wall and looked over to where her father stood. "Oz!" She yelled when she saw Eric raise the sword in preparation to kill him.   
Darry leapt forward and tackled her father to the ground; the tip of the sword impaled Darry's shoulder as they hit the ground. Oz found that he could move again and looked over to where Darry and Eric were.   
Eric pulled his sword out of Darry's shoulder and looked at her, enraged. Darry struggled to stand up; Oz was amazed, even after he had turned against her, Darry had still taken a blow that was meant for him.   
"My own daughter, how could you?" Eric asked, enraged by Darry's betrayal. Eric stood as well, meeting his daughter's cold gaze.   
Darry looked around, trying to find something to defend herself with; Eric grabbed her in a chokehold once more and looked at her. He noticed the necklace with her name, around her neck.   
"What's this?" He asked and grabbed the necklace, snapping it off her neck.   
Darry reached up and grabbed the necklace away from her father; she clutched it tightly in her hand. Eric raised his sword and impaled Darry in the stomach.   
Darry's eyes widened in pain and surprise as she gasped for a breath. Eric dropped his sword and steadied his daughter, keeping her from falling over. Darry looked up at him, her vision becoming blurry.   
"Sorry, darling, this is where you get off." Eric growled and took Darry's head in his hands. Before Darry could so much as flinch, Eric cracked her neck.   
Darry slid to the ground limply, with her neck lolled to one side. Eric grabbed his daughter's lifeless body and flung it toward the place where many of the Dracovuimago were clustered.   
Oz couldn't believe what he had just witnessed; it felt as though someone had ripped his heart out and cut it into a million pieces. He reached beside him and picked up Buffy's discarded sword and lifted it.   
With a yell of rage, Oz flung himself at Eric, catching the man by surprise. Oz attempted to impale Eric but the man countered the blow with his own sword.   
A Dracovuimago leapt at Oz but it dropped to the ground before it had a chance to attack. Anya loaded another bolt into her crossbow and fired it at Eric.   
Eric dodged the attack and swung at Oz with his sword. The sword hit Oz in the side, causing him to step back and falter slightly.   
Oz, however, wouldn't stop his attack until Eric was dead or until he himself was dead. Oz swung his sword and hit Eric in the side as well; the man seemed surprised that Oz had hit him at all.   
Oz used that surprise to his advantage. He rammed the sword into Eric's stomach, the same way he had did to Darry. Eric cried out in surprise and pain and fell to the ground. He looked up at Oz with hate in his eyes and then he died.   
All the Dracovuimago seemed infuriated that Oz had killed their master. They all began to charge at him. Buffy struggled to stand up after the Dracovuimago had nearly made her a chew toy.   
Everyone joined the battle against the enraged lizard demons; Buffy looked over and saw the Acathla Stone, lying were Eric had dropped it. Buffy made her way over to the stone and crushed it beneath the heel of her shoe.   
The cavern began to rumble and bits of rock began to fall from the ceiling. There was a flash of red light; the light engulfed the whole cavern. Buffy had to look away for fear that she would be blinded. All the Dracovuimago screeched in pain.   
The entire Scooby Gang had to duck and cover for fear that they would get crushed by the falling rock.   
What seemed to last a century, only last less then five minutes. When the light cleared out of the cavern and the rocks stopped falling, Buffy looked up.   
The Dracovuimago were gone, killed no doubt, and the Scooby Gang were the only living things in the cavern.   
Slowly, the rest of the Scoobies began to raise their heads and shook off bits of dirt and rubble.   
Oz raised his head and looked around; his eyes rested on the lifeless body of his beloved. He slowly stood up and walked over to her; Buffy watched him and then followed him, not believing that Darry was truly dead.   
Oz dropped to his knees beside Darry's body and lifted her into his arms. Oz was surprised when Darry slowly opened her eyes and attempted to look at him, but really couldn't because she couldn't move her head.   
"Darry." Oz said, the word came out like a breathless gasp.   
Darry looked over at him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Hold me, darling, just a little while." Darry said, her voice barely coming out above a whispered.   
Oz held her tighter, feeling his own tears fall. "Hang on Darry; you're going to be okay just hold on." Oz whispered to her.   
Darry attempted to force a smile but couldn't; her eyes slowly begun to close. "Don't leave me, Darry, you can't." Oz whispered.   
"If you want to remember me, just close your eyes." Darry said. Her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side, even more then before.   
Oz began to cry, his body racked with sobs. "Darry…no." He sobbed. He noticed that her left hand was clenched into a fist, as though she was holding something. Oz gently opened her clenched hand and saw the golden necklace, gripped securely in her hand.   
Oz picked up the necklace and began to cry again; his body shook with sobs as he held Darry's body close. Buffy couldn't help but cry as well and noticed that everyone else was too.   
Even though they had stopped the Apocalypse, it now seemed to be useless because one of them had given her life in order to accomplish that. Buffy felt empty inside as she felt her tears fall. 


	36. Epiloge

Epilogue  
  
  
  
A week had passed since Darry's death but Oz still felt the same way he had when she first died: empty. Nothing seemed to matter anymore; the world had lost all of its color, everything was gray and lifeless. He felt numb inside, like he had nothing inside him.   
He stared blankly ahead as the persist recited words out of the Bible as Darry's casket was lowered into the ground. Beside him, Kellie sobbed as though she was unable to stop. Oz figured that he was in shock at the moment, or he would be crying as well.   
The funeral was small; it just consisted of the Scooby Gang. Once the funeral was over, Oz took a seat in one of the chairs. Buffy came to sit beside him.   
"How are you? Aside from the obvious?" Buffy asked.   
Oz looked over at her. "I never thought I could feel this way, so alone. In all the darkness I just feel like letting go." Oz answered and felt fresh tears fall.   
Buffy laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll get better; you won't cry every minute but you'll never stop missing her. I wish I could tell different but that's the way it is; I still feel that way about my mom." Buffy said.   
"I can't stay here." Oz whispered, looking up at Buffy. "I can't stay in Sunnydale, not now." He said.   
Buffy studied him. "Kellie told me, earlier, that she felt the same way." Buffy told him.   
"Everything is gray without her, Buffy, everything is pointless; I can't stay here because everything reminds me of her." Oz said, feeling tears trickle down his cheeks.   
Buffy nodded. "I understand." She said, honestly. "Sometimes it's hard to do the same things you did before but you have to."   
"I know but I can't do it in Sunnydale." Oz said.   
Buffy stood up and nodded. She left Oz alone; Oz stood up and walked over to Darry's tombstone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Darry's necklace. He gently rested the necklace on top of the tombstone and read the engraving one more time as we walked away.   
  
Daralyn Alicia Moore   
  
January 5th 1981- January 6th 2002   
  
She Will Be Missed By Many  
  
And That Is An Understatement   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note/ Dedications   
  
First of all, I want to thank everyone for reading my story; I put in countless hours and I'm glad to know that it wasn't in vain.   
I'd like to dedicate this story to a bunch of people so here goes: first of all to my best friend Kellie, for telling me that the story was wonderful, for giving life to her very own character, for loving Spike and most of all for being Kellie; for Kellie's sister, Melissa, because 'now you get no cocoa' but not because Kellie and I couldn't be saints, which still isn't fare; for my brothers, Tyler and Caden, because they understand how to play a good game of werewolf; to my friend Becca because, well just because; to my other friends Melissa (G) and Ashley because they also read the story (and mostly to Melissa because she said I have believable dialogue); to my dad because he isn't like Darry's dad.   
I'd also like to think the countless singers of whose CD's I listened to while doing this but most of all to: Pearl Jam for the song "Last Kiss" which is my favorite song, to Sarah McLaclan for her song "Full of Grace" because I love that song too and for Christopher Beck, who composed the song "Close Your Eyes" which is also Buffy and Angel's love theme.   
Just a little Author's Note: I don't think Snowville is a real place because I got it out of the book Phantoms by Dean R. Koontz, if not for him Kellie would have been a Connecticut girl.   
Thanks again for reading my story; love ya, SparklingDiamond 


End file.
